¡S-soy una estudiante, Sasuke-sensei!
by Da-chan Alein
Summary: Sasuke, con 28 años, ingresa en otoño a un instituto como docente y es asignado al curso donde hay un grave caso de bullying... una jovencita becada es atormentada por los niños ricos. "Relación estrictamente laboral" se le dice tanto a maestros como a estudiantes, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando un maestro y su estudiante pasan demasiado tiempo juntos? SasuHina.
1. ¡Sólo quiero protegerla!

_**Da-chan: **Yo recomiendo que este fic lo lean **SÓLO** los fan de Sasuke y Hinata... pues, si eres fan de Sakura pues... solo recibiré comentarios negativos._ D=  
_Por eso aviso antes de leer... NO RECOMENDADO PARA FANS DE SAKURA! repito: "NO FANS DE SAKURA"_ (o.O)

Los FANS-EXTREMOS del SasuHina... léanlo LEANLOOOO ... yo sé que les facinará! \\(*o*)/

_**Disclaimer:** Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y MASASHI-TAN LO SAPBEE! ... es el kami-sama de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden por ende es el dueño de los personajes!  
La historia es mía! ... y espero les encante! ;)_

* * *

El sol se ocultaba para darle paso a la luna.

((Y-ya no s-soporto más!)) gotas cálidas rodaban por las mejillas de un jovencita de cabello negroazulado, que estaba detrás de un árbol en la parte más lejana del Instituto ((Padre... madre... En serio m-me esfuerzo!)) sus sollozos llegaron a los oídos de una persona que pasaba por el lugar ((Yo... yo no sé... n-no sé qué hacer... p-padre!)) hojas en tonos café, amarillo y rojo cubrían el patio, los sollozos se vuelven más tristes y a cada paso se escuchaba más bajo, como si ella no quisiera que nadie la escuchara.

— Oye? — una voz masculina y fría provino desde su espalda; ella no quería levantar la mirada. Temía que fueran ellos de nuevo. La muchacha de piel blanca y tersa se levanta rápidamente y, con la cabeza agachada, corrió hacia el otro extremo; donde no había nadie.

Una mano masculina sujeta la suya — P-por favor... n-no me lastimes... — susurraba entre sollozos la delicada señorita. El hombre la obsevó con atención: ella estaba mojada y tenía cáscaras de huevo, mayonesa, pedazos de papelitos picados, virutas de lápices y demás basura sobre su unifome, era evidente el olor. Soltó a la joven...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

Una sensación suave y cálida llegó en su espalda y cuando volteó, aún con la mirada en el suelo de hojas, el extraño hombre la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ella se sonrojó y sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados.

— Usar el uniforme húmedo en esta época del año es peligroso, lo sabes? — la voz seguía teniendo frialdad, pero de alguna extraña manera eso la reconfortó; aún sollozaba y corrían lágrimas por su rostro.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de aquel sujeto. No lo conocía, ni él a ella.

— Tal vez no sea correcto, pero... — él la abrazó un poco más fuerte, ella abrió sus ojos — puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Con esa simple frase los ojos aperlados de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, rodeo tímidamente al hombre y sumergió su rostro en el pecho del mismo; liberando toda la tristeza que tenía dentro de sí...

Ella no era una chica problemática, todo lo contrario, era casi invisible desde el primer día de clases... el instituto y sus compañeros la convirtieron en la mujer de ese momento, una chica de 16 que huía de todos y que, no deseaba vivir... no así...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Hey, Hyuga! — ella voltea, sabiendo dentro de sí que no le esperaba nada bueno — Dónde crees que vas? — una voz irritante y chillóna se escuchó en todo el pasillo._  
_— P-pues... — susurró_  
_— No me digas que se te olvidó hacer mis tareas? — levanta una ceja y mira a Hinata con desprecio._  
_— N-no... — sujetó con fuerza unos libros que llevaba consigo, agachó su mirada, no quería mirar a la "reina" del colegio... empeoraría la situación más de lo que ya estaba — ... p-pero tengo q-que... — todo su cuerpo temblaba — ... t-tengo que... e-e-estudiar... — susurros y murmullos era lo que salía de la boca de la jovencita._  
_Un risa finjida y malévola se escuchó por parte de la "reina" y detrás de esa repudiante muchacha se escuchaban risillas; sus seguidoras._  
_Estudiantes pasaban por al lado de las cinco, unos miraban de reojo, otros los cerraban, hay quienes evitaban pasar por allí._

_¿Era un colegio femenino?_

_No._

_Los hombres poco interés veían en ayudar a aquella gentuza que entró; pues, una becada era el peor desprestigio para la academia. Así que para ellos era mejor que la "reina" se encargase de ese asunto._

_— Dices que quieres estudiar? — la risa paró de golpe — Necesitarás estar fresca y comer algo, no lo creen chicas?! — mira de perfil a sus indignantes acompañantes que sólo buscaban la aprobación de la señorita más acaudalada de la ciudad — Yo me baño y luego como algo para que mi cerebro trabaje mejor... así que..._

_Detrás de Hinata llegó un hombre, si es que se le puede decir así, y le vació un cubo de agua encima._  
_Hinata no se sorprendió._  
_Dos de las acompañantes se acercaron por delante y le lanzaron basura._  
_La Hyuga apretaba sus libros con fuerza._

_La campana suena._

_— Tu trapeas y barres, oíste. — la reina del instituto camina hacia ella y le susurra — La proxima vez que me respondas... te irá peor!._  
_Con esas intimidadoras palabras la chiquilla se agachó en el lugar vacio y comenzó a llorar. Llanto que retumbaba en el pasillo de la soledad... llanto que sólo ella escuchaba... lanto que empequeñecía a cada segundo su alegría._

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego de desahogar toda la tristeza y frustración, toda la rabia y la autocompación... Ella estaba sollozando ((su cuerpo... es tan... cálido...))  
— Es mejor que regreses a tu habitación. — sorpresivamente él es quien la aleja de su pecho; ella abre los ojos por la repentina acción.  
—Etto... Y-ya es de... noche?! — el manto oscuro y las luciérnagas se encontraban en el cielo, habían llegado en el momento en que ella eliminaba todos los sentimientos que la apesumbraban (( ... eh?))  
El hombre ya no estaba delante de ella.

Había desaparecido.

— L-la campana! — el sonido característico indicaba hora de estar en los dormitorios. Ella tomó los libros del suelo y corrió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron en señal de saludo y respeto para el docente que ingresaba al salón, el delegado indica a la clases que tome asiento: — Buenos días jóvenes... — expresa la rectora Tsunade — Él será el reemplazó de la Maestra Kurenai. — el hombre da un paso al frente.  
—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto con todos. — una voz familiar, tono frío... Hinata dejó de mirar por la ventana y fijó sus ojos en la persona que se presentaba.

((S-será él?)) la Hyuga lo observó por un instante, hasta que Sasuke dirigió sus ojos a la chica; ella bajó la mirada y se ruborizó levemente, casi imperceptible ((N-no creo...)) se escucaban murmullos, las mujeres hablaban de lo apuesto que se veía y los hombres se molestaban por su apariencia de galán del hielo ((M-mejor no me... ha-hago la idea equi-...!)) Hinata levanta la mirada un instante y la vuelve a bajar, mientras su rostro se ruboriza; él aún la miraba.

Tsunade se retiró y cerró la puerta, a lo que una voz de mujer se escuchó: — Qué edad tiene, sensei? — los murmullos cesaron.  
— Tengo 28 — responde, con su actitud fría mientras toma y abre un cuadernillo; la misma voz vuelve a decir — Parece de nuestra edad! — a lo que los estudiantes ríen y se burlan pícaramente de la muchacha que lo dijo.  
Otra joven curiosa pregunta: — Tiene familia? — a lo que el sensei replica — Sí, un hermano mayor. **—** una tercera chica es más indiscreta — No sensei! Lo que queremos saber es si usted tiene esposa e hijos! — la compañera de su derecha le expresó en murmullos que eso fue irrespetuoso.

— No... — con esas palabras mira a la ojiperla.

Hinata no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía, por ello decide mirar sus manos sobre el escritorio, moviéndolas nerviosamente, sabiendo que alguien la miraba... sabiendo que él la miraba.  
— Ya conocen un poco de mí. Es momento de conocer a mis estudiantes. — él toma asiento detrás de su escritorio — Seré su docente hasta finales de año escolar. Quiero saber su nombre, edad y su participan en algún club. — con esas indicaciónes la primera persona en ponerse de pie fue...  
— Mucho gusto sensei — dice coqueteando un poco — me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 16, soy presidenta del consejo estudiantil y participo en el club de primeros auxilios... — continúa vanagloriandose — mi padre es dueño de Empresas Konoha y soy la ahijada de la rectora... — antes de que siguiera, Sasuke se levanta y dando un suspiro habla de forma calmada, y fría.

— Señorita Haruno...  
— Sí sensei! — expresa emocionada la estudiante.  
— Me gusta que hablen en mis clases, pero sólo lo necesario; así que escuche bien la orden. La proxima vez que le pida su biografía será un gusto escucharla... — mirando a los estudiantes tal y como cuando entró, pero su aura era algo negativa y tenebrosa — ... y va para todos en el salón. — Uchiha vuelve a sentarse y su aura cambia a tranquila — Prosigan.

Sakura se sienta en su puesto mientras las miradas de los compañeros se clavaban en su mente ((Me humilló!)) ella voltéa ante los ojos inquisidores ((Qué miran!)) los compañeros vuelven a la normalidad, ella muerde su labio inferior ((Pero me las pagarás... se-n-se-i!)) una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba interiormente en la conciencia de la "reina del Instituto"

Llegando así a la última estudiante del salón... comenzaron los murmullos; Hinata se levanta: — Y-yo me llamo... H-hinta Hyuga... — palabras que se las llevaba el viento. Sasuke manifiesta — Escucho más los murmullos de sus compañeros que su voz. Eleve el tono se voz y expreses con seguridad.

— M-me llamo Hinata H-hyuga! — no era tan bajo como antes, pero...

— Déjela, ella es así... — articuló una voz masculina y otra voz cometió el error de decir _"es lenta"._ Sasuke se levantó del asiento y se paró delante del escritorio: — Quién fue? — todos quedaron pasmados por al pregunta, ellos no sabían a qué se refería — Dejaré en claro las cosas, muchachos... — se cruza de brazos y el aura negativa inundaba el salón lenta y opresivamente — Puedo ser paciente, pero no permisivo. Quien se expresó de esa manera con la joven que se levante del asiento y se disculpe, caso contrario habrá sanciones.  
Nadie decía nada, nadie miraba a la ojiperla. Pero ella sabía que, aunque no había hecho nada, recibiría un castigo más tarde.

Las piernas de la Hyuga empezaron a temblar.

— Nadie? — miró a la chica de cabello rosa — Haruno, queda a cargo del salón, voy por la rectora. Con su actitul altiva y arrogante le responde — Será inútil.  
— Qué?  
— Lo que escuchó, sensei. — él se acerca a la señorita, ella se levanta — Aquí nadie la defiende, y no creo que sea la excepción.  
— Por qué lo dice Haruno? — actitud fría como el hielo. La actitud de la presidenta del consejo estudaintil empezaba amolestarle.  
— Pues, ella es un simple becada en esta prestigiosa academia...  
— Eso es motivo para lastimarla?  
— Aqui nadie la lastima; ella debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, así de simple — una sonrisa de total hipocresía se vislumbraba en el rostro de Sakura.

((Ella debe de controlar todo en esta academia.)) piensa Sasuke mientras regresa a su escritorio ((Si realmente la tratan como la vi ayer...)) se apoya en la parte delantera de la mesa ((... no será bueno dejarla sola.)) se cruza de brazos. Haruno se sienta, creyendo que ganó la batalla.

Los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar.

— Haruno, párese. — la pelirosa obedece — Ahora mire a la señorita Hyuga y discúlpese.  
— Qué?  
— Lo que escuchó... — haciendo énfasis a las mismas palabras que ella había dicho no hace mucho. — Qué espera?  
— No lo haré! — la clase estaba atónita, pero ellos sabían que la del poder era ella, la que manejaba todo era Sakura.  
— Y-yo... — la chica de cabello negroazulado empezó a hablar, Hinata no quería decir nada, ni siquiera respirar, pero... si no se involucraba. Ella pagaría los platos rotos — ... l-lo si-sien...  
— Basta! — eleva un poco el tono de voz — La disculpa debe proceder de la señorita Haruno.  
— P-pero...  
En ese instante de tensión la campana suena. Era momento de almorzar.

Todos estaban quietos y muy callados.

Era la primera vez que un profesor no se apegaba al sistema de Sakura Haruno.  
— Pueden retirarse todos... — palabras llenas de frustración. La primera penúltima estudiante en retirarse fue Sakura, Sasuke le replica — No crea que esto quedará así... Haruno. — a lo que la pelirrosa bufa y se retira, emanando un aura explosiva.  
Sasuke recogía sus libros y se percata de que Hinata aún permanecía de pie, al final del salón.  
— Por qué sigue allí, Hyuga?  
— N-no... ((... si salgo me ira mal!)) — sus ojos se cierran con fuerza.

Sasuke revisa los pasillos, no había ningún estudiante. Él se acerca a la indefensa chica y, a simple vista, se da cuenta que está temblando.  
— Ella te hizo lo de ayer, cierto? — Hinata asiente tímidamnete. El rostro del Uchiha se suaviza.  
— Tienes hambre? — pregunta el pelinegro de manera informal — Ven, compartiremos el mío. — la ojiperla se sorprende ante la confianza con la que se expresa.

((S-su tono de voz...)) ella se acerca lentamente al escritorio donde Sasuke estaba sacando de su maletín unas tarrinas de bento ((... es tan frío y ronco, p-pero...)) ella toma asiento delante del escritorio, él le pasa un bento ((... no me m-molesta. De hecho...)) ella lo abre y observa con qué delicadeza y buen gusto ha sido decorado el contenido, sus ojos comienzan a brillar ((... sus palabras, su tono de voz...)) él le sirve un poco de té y le ofrece unos palillos, el rostro de Sasuke se veía menos tenso, casi amable ((... me reconfortan.)) Hinata podía apreciar una ligera felicidad en el rostro de sus sensei.

Hinata prueba el bento.

— Y?  
— Está delicioso! — una sonrisa que demostraba alegría, sincera y verdadera alegría.  
— Tienes una linda sonrisa, Hinata — la chica se sonroja y luego de tragar el bocado, lo que le costó un poco por lo que dijo Sasuke, ella le recalca — N-no cree que está s-siendo algo...  
— Atrevido? — levanta una ceja — Aquí somos simples personas, Hinata.  
— P-pero...  
— Si realmente te incomoda puedo llamarte Hyuga y tratarte de _usted_. Te gustaría?  
— N-no lo sé...  
— Mira, si quieres puedes tutearme también, así estaremos a mano. — la ojiperla lo miró indecisa y avergonzada — Vamos, yo no muerdo!  
— S-sasu...ke... k-kun? — su rostro se volvió más rojo que antes.  
— Ves. Te dolió pronunciar mi nombre?  
— N-no... — una sonrisa cálida se creó en el interior del sensei.

Continuaron almorzando; el Uchiha empieza la conversación.

— La siguiente hora es de clubes... no escuché en cual estás.  
— Pues... no pertenezco a... a n-ninguno...  
— Acaso no te gusta nada?  
— M-me gusta leer... y las plantas...  
— Estoy enterado que hay clubes para ello.  
— N-no tengo permitido i-ingresar a un club... — Sasuke la observaba como ella jugaba con unas arvejitas en el plato. Él sabía que eso era a causa de la intervención de una muchacha millonaria de cabello rosa.

— Desde cuando te tratan así?  
— Desde que entré... es mi... p-primer año aquí...  
— Ya veo... Cómo obtubiste una beca en este lugar?  
— S-soy hija a-adoptiva del ex-socio de la rectora... — Sasuke levanta ambas cejas — M-mi padre es Jiraiya-san.  
— Vaya, vaya. Eso me sorprendió... — llegan recuerdos de hace un año a la mente deSasuke — Pero... tenía entendido que Jiraiya estaba enfermo.  
— Sí... él... falleció... — el rostro de la ojiperla se llenó de tristeza — ... hace unos meses...  
— Lo... lamento, Hinata.

((Otra vez?)) la campana sonó y era momento de clubes ((Por qué quiero...)) se escuchó correr un par de chicos enérgicos por el pasillo, pero no entraron ((... abrazarla?)) ella estaba temblando como al comienzo ((Quiero cuidarla...)) Sasuke se levanta de su silla y ella no se da cuenta ((... no quiero verla llorar...)) se para frente a ella y toma su brazo ((Mi pecho se oprime...)) la jala hacia él y la abraza con fuerza y ternura ((... me cuesta respirar...)) ella se sorprende por lo que Sasuke hace ((... me duele verla sufrir.)) pero Hinata no mostró resistencia a la muestra de cariño.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— S-s-sensei?  
— Llamame Sasuke.  
— S-sasu... ke... kun... — el Uchiha sonríe, ella no lo ve por estar recostada en su pecho — N-no cree que... que...  
El timbre había vuelto a dar alarma... los clubes habían concluído y era momento de regresar a los dormiorios.  
— Ah... perdón.

Ella estaba algo ruborizada.

— P-por cierto... s-sensei... — Sasuke suspiró al escuchar esa palabra de nuevo — ... ayer dejó su chaqueta... c-cuando me la prestó p-para cubrirme.  
— Oh... me olvidé por completo de ello. Me la das mañana.  
— Es que... s-si alguien me ve... a-acercándome a...  
— Te harán algo. — ella confirma — En tal caso iré por él antes del toque de queda. Cuídate Hinata.  
Con esas palabras la dejó en el salón y se retiró a su dormitorio.

— Irá a mi... d-d-dormitorio?! — su rostro enrojeció.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Las instalaciones de aquella academia eran enormes, no por nada era el mejor colegio para hijos de millonarios en el país. De los dormitorios de estudiantes a los salones de clase había un tramo de arboleda que era hermoso en cualquier época del año.

La luna y las estrellas estaban en lo alto.

Hinata se había quedado en los salones para hacer limpieza. No le tocaba a ella... pero tenía... debía hacerlo.  
— Hinata... — una voz chillona llena de odio — Es hora de saldar cuentas! — de los arbustos se acercaron dos chicos. Sus libros calleron al suelo.  
— Eh?! N-no... p-por favor! — la sujetaron de ambos brazos.  
— Todo es culpa tuya, Hinata — expresó con fastidio y rencor — Crees que no me di cuenta como veías al nuevo maestro?  
— P-pero yo... — uno de los chicos le cubrió la boca con un trapo ((P-por favor... n-n-no!)) sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de desesperación.  
Una señal por parte de la pelirosa y los dos muchachos se la llevaron fuera del camino. Mientras se alejaban de la pelirosa se escucha: — Eso es lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo!

((No... n-no hice nada...)) la noche era silenciosa y más oscura de lo normal ((Desde el comienzo...)) las cigarras cantaban bajo ((... he sido l-lo más...)) en las copas de los árboles se escuchaba el trinar de unas pocas aves despiertas ((... invisible q-que puedo ser...)) el viento soplaba despacio, como una delicada brisa ((... no le importo a n-nadie...)) los ojos de Hinata estaban cerrados con fuerza ((Q-que alguien me a-ayude...)) los seguidores de la pelirosa comenzaron a rasgar la ropa de la indefesa chica ((NOOO... p-por favor...)) gritos desesperados que se perdían de la inmensidad del bosque ((S-sen... sei...)) una silueta aparece detrás de uno de los estudiantes ((SASUKEEEE!))

— Agh! — ambos estudiantes caen al suelo, un golpe en el estómago de cada uno. Hinata sentia que caía...

Pero nunca tocó el suelo.

Unos brazos fuertes y musculosos la atraparon, siente un calor familiar; abre los ojos.  
— S-sen... sei... — susurra delicada y felizmente; la luz de la luna iluminaba el contorno de Sasuke, quien la sostiene como una princesa.  
— Llegé a tiempo... — susurró él.  
— Eh? — él la sacó del bosque y llegaron al camino. La baja delicadamente, como si fuera un delicado jarrón. — G-gracias...  
— Deberías cubrirte. — sugiere el sensei, ella no comprende y lo mira confundida, él cierra sus ojos y voltea su cabeza para un costado, señala su pecho un par de veces para luego señalarla a ella. Ella mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que la blusa estaba rasgada y se veía su brasier.

Su rostro se enrojeció completamente y sus ojos no daban más de abiertos.

— Usa esto... — sobre su cabeza cae un sobretodo marrón.  
— ((Tiene un olor dulce...)) — Hinata se ruboriza, pero de todas formas se cubre con él. Sasuke recoge los libros del suelo — C-cómo me e-encontró?  
— Ven, te lo contaré por el camino.  
— Y-yo puedo llevar mis... — Hinata quiso sostener su material escolar pero no pudo, el sensei no se lo permitió y comenzó a caminar.

Ella iba unos pasos detrás ((Su espalda es... amplia...)) mirando a Sasuke y cómo la luz de luna lo iluminaba ((Su cabello brilla a... a pesar de ser negro...)) una suave brisa hacía bailar las hojas de otoño que cubrían el camino ((Su abrigo...)) lleva las mangas del abrigo hacia su nariz ((... no es perfume...)) se apreciaban unas pocas luciérnagas entre los árboles ((... huele a chocolate... y café...)) una sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de la jovencita.

— Hinata?  
— Eh?! — da un pequeño brico y sale de sus pensamientos — S-si?  
— Querías que te cuente, no?  
— Ah... s-sí!  
— Te dije que iria a tu dormitorio por mi primer abrigo... — ella asiente — ... el único pasaje a la residencia de estudiantes es por aqui... vi estos libros tirados en el suelo... — Sasuke se detuvo y volteó; tomó la mano de la muchacha y continuó caminado.  
— S-sensei, p-por fav-  
— Supe que eras tú. — él la interrumpe, ella se queda callada — Escuché unos quejidos entre el bosque... — da un suspiro de alivio — Ya no te volveré a dejar sola...

Hinata mira la parte trasera de su cabeza y sus mejillas toman un tierno color carmín. Su mano libre cubre su boca y ella susurra con una sonrisa y una felicidad que no cabía en su pecho — Gracias... Sasuke...

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Al día siguiente la pelirosa quiso conversar con los canallas que había contratado para lastimar a Hinata; ninguno de ellos le daba la cara. Se escondían de Sakura.

— Sakura-sama... — una de las amigas falderas se acerca a ella y susurra en el oído. Los ojos de la pelirosa casi salen de sus órbitas y una vena se marcó en su frente...

— Esa Huyga... cree que me quitará a Sasuke! — Sakura se había encaprichado con el nuevo maestro... no lo había hecho con nadie antes. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, y el Uchiha no sería su excepción.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Uchiha es el nuevo maestro. Todo ese tiempo él y Hinata no se alejaban... o más bien, Sasuke no quería dejar sola a la Hyuga en ningún momento. Rumores mal intencionados comenzaron a circular...

— Uchiha-san? — la voz de Tsunade mientras él llegaba al salón de profesores — necesito hablar seriamente con usted. — Sasuke guarda su material en el maletín — después de clases lo espero aquí — Sasuke asiente sin decir nada más... Él sabía para lo que era.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura sabía que por más que ella mandara en la institución, no podía lastimar a un maestro, pero a un estudiante...  
Por ello, cuando sonó la campana para retirarse a los dormitorios Sakura y sus más fieles seguidores, hombres y mujeres, se quedaron en el salón.

— Hinata, Hinata, Hinata... — replica con fastidio — así que estás saliendo con el sensei por protección...  
— Q-qué?! — Hinata estaba sorprendida por las palabras y quería negar todo... pero ella había recibido tanto maltrato psicológico de sus compañeros que ni un solo quejido salió de sus labios.  
— Puede que Sasuke no lo demuestre, pero está loco por mí!  
— ((Q-qué? E-eso es mentira...)) — piensa la pelinegra mientras abraza su portafolio y se queda sentada en la silla.  
— Él pasa contigo porque busca sólo una cosa! — y dicho eso se lanza sobre la Hyuga y manosea sus exhuberantes pechos a lo que la ojiperla reacciona y la empuja. Ya que a ninguna chica le gusta que alguien, sea hombre o mujer, toque sus partes privadas.  
Hinata quedó petrificada por lo que había hecho inconcientemente; sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Sakura en el suelo vocifera.

— Como te atreves! — y la mirada de Haruno se tornó oscura, llena de ira. Se levanta del suelo y limpia su uniforme — Ustedes dos! — señalando a dos muchachos de tercero — Sujétenla!  
Hinata nunca había pertenecido a ningún grupo de deportes, pero era ágil. Se escabulló entre ambos chicos y salió corriendo del salón; muy asustada corrió lo más que pudo. Ella sabía que no le iría nad bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Sasuke-san, usted sabe que las relaciones entre estudiante y maestro están prohibidas. — Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente a al rectora en la sala de profesores.  
— Lo sé.  
— Entonces por qué varios alumnos lo han visto con la estudiante Hyuga. Pasa demasiado tiempo con esa jovencita.  
— La cuido, eso es todo.  
— Los estudiantes se cuidan solos.  
— Por lo que he visto se lastiman entre ellos. O acaso no se da cuenta de cómo la tratan.  
— Qué insinúa. — Uchiha lleva su mano a la frente y soba sus cienes.  
— Me refiero a que deja que maltraten a esa pobre chica, por el simple hecho de ser becada. — Tsunade se molesta y golpea el escritorio.  
— Usted no es quién para cuestionar mis métodos para manejar esta academia.  
— Por lo que veo, usted no controla esta academia. — esas palabras la enojaron más.  
— No tiente su suerte. Aún tengo la potestad para expulsarlo! — Sasuke se quedó callado, no podía contradecirla. Después de todo Tsunade seguía siendo la rectora de la institución y si él se iba... ¿quién la protegería?  
— ¿Me puedo retirar?  
— Si. — mirando al Uchiha hasta que cerró la puerta.

Fue al salón de clases.

Había quedado de estar cerca de la Hyuga en todo momento y eso implicaba llevarla hasta su dormitorio, donde nadie le hacía daño porque ella tenía seguridad doble; Hinata había adecuado la habitación por sí misma.  
Cuando Sasuke abre la puerta y ve los libros y la mochila de la pelinegra supo que la llamada de la rectora fue una jugarreta para alejarlo de la muchacha.

¿Dónde buscarla? ¿!DONDE!?

Sasuke salió corriendo, dejando caer el maletín y su abrigo al suelo.

Fue al bosque, después de todo allí fue donde casi la violan a la chica. Pero cuando llegó no escuchó nada y con el sol ocultándose a cada segundo la desesperación e impotencia llenaban su alma. Fue a la residencia donde ella dormía; no estaba.

La luna y las estrellas se podían apreciar con toda claridad. Era invierno y una delicada nevada comenzó a caer sobre la región.  
Sasuke buscó por todo lugar... sin éxito de hallarla. Regresó al salón por las pertenencias de ambos.  
Las tomó y se fue a su habitación.  
Fue en aquel instante que un lugar en específico llegó a su mente y corrió allí a más no poder.

— HINATA! — grita el sensei.

Un cuerpo cubierto con algo de nieve se podía ver detrás de un árbol ((Por qué la dejé sola!?)) Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo con la ropa sucia de lodo ((Debí estar con ella!)) Sasuke se acerca y cae de rodillas al lado de la delicada flor ((Me iré de aquí...)) el rostro de la Hyuga estaba golpeado y salía sangre de su nariz ((... con ella!)) su cuerpo tenía moretones.

Sasuke sostuvo entre sus brazos al ángel y la llevó a su habitación.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

— Mmmnn... mmngh... — Hinata abre sus ojos y un aroma dulce llega a su nariz — Eh? Q-qué hago aquí?

— Así que ya despertaste... ((Que alivio...)) — Sasuke estaba sentado cerca de una pequeña mesita tomando su bebida favorita y comiendo unas tostadas. Hinata se levanta y las sábas caen. Ella estaba usando una camisa y un short.

— ((Y-y esto?!)) — mira a Sasuke asustada y él sin observarla y dejando la taza sobre la mesita responde: — Ayer estabas sucia de lodo y golpeada. No podía dejarte así.

Entonces ella recuerda...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— La tenemos, Sakura-sama! — uno de los canallas la cojió del cabello._  
_— Bien... vamos a un lugar menos visible... — se dirigieron al árbol donde Hinata acostumbraba llorar para sí misma y librarse un poco de la carga que debía llevar consigo. —Golpéenla!_  
_— Qué?_  
_— Lo que oyeron!_  
_— Pero Sakura-sama..._  
_— Me cuestionas? Sabes lo que le puedo hacer a tu familia, verdad?_  
_— P-pero... — uno de los de tercer año se negó a lastimar a la chica y se fue corriendo del lugar; aún quedaban tres personas con la "reina", quienes no dudaron y comenzaron a patear a la muchacha._  
_— AAAGHH! NO! P-por favor! AY! AAAHHH! — los gritos de la ojiperla no se podían escuchar. Era el lugar más alejado del colegio._  
_Cuando el sol se ocultó por completo dando paso a la campana del toque de queda, todos se fueron a sus cuartos con la conciencia reprochandoles lo que habían hecho._

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Si... recuerdo lo que me hicieron...  
— Lamento no haber estado allí... — expresa penosamente el sensei en murmullos.  
— No fue culpa suya... — él se levanta y sirve un poco se su bebida. Se la pasa en la cama — Ten, bebe. Hace frío.  
— Frio? — Uchiha señala la ventana y la muchacha muy emocinada responde: — NIEVE! — ella sonríe — Adoro la nieve.  
— Me gusta cuando sonries. Hazlo siempre. — él se sienta junto a ella. Hinata baja la mirada y bebe mientras sus mejillas se tornan rosadas ((Es chocolate con café!... Debe ser su bebida favorita...))

Entonces la chica cae en cuenta con la ropa.

—S-sensei?  
— Si? ... Aunque te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Sasuke.  
— U-u-u... usted... — ella aleja la taza de sus labios — ... m-me... de... sa... rro... po?!  
— ...?! Hablas del uniforme?  
— S-s-sí... — Sasuke se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana.  
—No podía dejarte mojada... te resfiarías... — Hinata posó la tasa sobre la mesa de noche y se cubrió con las sábanas y la frasada, no quería que él viera como su cara parecía un tomate.

Ella no podía ver a Sasuke por estar debajo de las mantas, pero las mejillas del Uchiha tenían un tenue sonrojo en su rostro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Hinata...  
— S-sí? — ella aún estaba cubierta con las sábanas.  
— Saldré por un momento. No quiero que dejes la habitación a menos que yo lo diga, entendiste? — la chica descubre sus ojos.  
— E-está bien...  
— Tu uniforme está sobre la secadora y está arreglado también. Puedes cambiarte si gustas.  
— ((C-cómo si gusto?! A-acaso sugiere que... que me... quede así v-vestida!?))  
— Regresaré en un rato. Estás en tu casa. — con esas palabras se fue de la habitación llevando consigo unos papeles, su celular y el sobretodo.

Era sábado por la mañana, y una suave manta blanca helada cubría el patio del colegio.

La residencia de los profesores estaba cerca de los salones de clase.

Hinata se quita las mantas e inspecciona la habitación ((Él debe ser su hermano...)) ella toma una fotografía que tenía sobre la mesa de noche ((Es tan guapo como el sensei...)) la ojiperla sonríe al escuchar sus pensamientos. Se levanta de la cama ((Todo está bien ordenado...)) sólo la cama estaba desarreglada, lo demás estaba en su sitio; ella respira profundo ((Toda la habitación tiene un olor dulce...)).  
— Sensei parece frío... pero... — manifiesta para ella — ... pero es como el aroma de su habitación... dulce! — ella se sentía tranquila y feliz en la habitación de Sasuke — Me pregunto donde habrá ido? — luego expresa de forma feliz y enérgica — Prepararé algo para cuando vuelva! — mientras pone sus manos en puño cerca de su pecho.

Ella mira hacia abajo... ((P-pero primero.. me cambiaré...)) avergonzándose al recordar cómo obtuvo la ropa.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Sasuke llegó a la oficina de Tsunade. Toca un par de veces y una voz le invita a entrar.  
— Sabía que vendría... Sasuke-sensei — contesta la voz de la pelirosa.  
— He venido ha hablar con Tsunade ¿Dónde está?  
— Es obvio que aquí no... — mientras se acerca lentamente.  
— No tengo nada que hablar con usted, señorita Haruno. — Sasuke sabía que había algo raro... antes de que Sakura pueda atacar, el sensei sale de la habitación.  
— Maldición!  
— ((Tantas ganas tiene de despedirme?)) — el Uchiha bufó por la situación — ((Mejor voy a su cuarto.))

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke llegó a la habitación de la rectora. Tocó la puerta algo molesto.

— Qué hace aquí?  
— Necesitamos hablar acerca de una estudiante en particular.  
— Hinata Hyuga, verdad? — el pelinegro afirma y la rectora lo deja entrar. Ella le invita a tomar asiento.  
— Pido la custodia de Hinata, o en tal caso su emancipación.  
— Qué le hace pensar que accederé así de facil?  
— Tengo pruebas sobre el maltrato que ella ha recibido. — abre la carpeta que llevaba bajo su brazo y le pasa unas fotografías — Si no firmas estos papeles, que me autorizan como tutor de la señorita Hyuga, me veré en la penosa actitud de llevar estas fotos a la policía y prensa.

Tsunade tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero luego se calmó y le respondió: — Si no firmo, igual llevarás las fotos a la policía?

— Sí.  
— La chica terminaría en un orfanato por dos años... no es para tanto. Puede seguir estudiando aquí y tener un currículo impecable para entrar a cualquier universidad. Ella es muy inteligente.  
— Tiene razón, Tsunade-san, ella es muy lista... pero no permitiré que siga sufriendo en este lugar. Por qué no hace algo? Por qué deja que los demás la traten así?  
— Yo-  
— Jiraiya-san estaría... — Sasuke la interrumpe — ... muy molesto con su actitud. Después de todo es su hija.  
— Él me colocó como tutora de la muchacha en caso de que le sucediera algo... Yo no quería ninguna carga.  
— Entonces firma los papeles.  
— ... — Tsunade miró la hoja — ¿Por qué te interesa la chica? ¿Cómo sé que no tienes otras inteciones con ella?  
— El segundo día que llegué al instituto, la estaban ultrajando dos de los estudiantes de esta academia. — el Uchiha se recuesta en el respaldar de la  
silla y se cruza de brazos — Si hubiera querido hacer algo, lo habría hecho ese día.  
— Acaso te... — la vieja de grandes pechos entrecierra los ojos y sonríe pícaramente — ... enamoraste de la chica?  
— Eso no te incumbe. — cierra los ojos un momento y los vuelve a abrir — Firma o iré con la policía. La perjudicada serás tú.

Tsunade sujeta el bolígrafo y se reclina sobre la mesa. Mientras firma...

— Quiero dejar en claro que Hinata no me desagrada... La familia Haruno es el mayor benefactor de este colegio, no me quedaba más que hacerme la de la vista gorda...  
— Hmp! — una sonrisa irónica se bosqueja en el rostro del Uchiha — No creí que vendieras a la hija de tu mejor amigo por este edificio.  
— El legado de mi familia es más importante que esa mujer. — terminó de firmar. Le extiende el papel a Sasuke.  
— Pero, aún así lo firmaste... — toma el contrato y lo guarda en su chaqueta — ... esto traerá una pequeña represalia, no lo crees?  
— Puede ser que tengas razón. — Tsunade se apoya en el respaldar de su silla, mira el ventilador de techo — Ya no estoy tan joven como antes... quiero descansar con mi conciencia tranquila.

Sasuke se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

— Quién hará legal el papel que firmé? — pregunta sinceramente.  
— Itachi.  
— Ah! Así que sigue ejerciendo de fiscal.  
— Sí. Cuídate Tsunade-san... Si ella aún siente algo por ti recibirás una carta.  
— Estoy segura de ello. — Sasuke abre la puerta — Cuídala bien! — ella le guiña un ojo, sin que él pueda notarlo. Tsunade queda sola en su habitación...

— Esta noche al fin dormiré después de tanto... — un gran suspiro sale de ella y se recuesta sobre su cama.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abre y los ojos del Uchiha quedan abirtos como platos.

— Y esto? — sobre la mesa había unos panqueques y un omelet. Olía delicioso; Hinata estaba dormida sobre la cama.

((Esto es para mí?)) se acerca a la Hyuga silenciosamente ((Parece un ángel dormido.)) la cubre con una manta ((Creí que se cambiaría mi ropa...)) escucha la lavadora, se acerca a ver y el Uchiha levanta una ceja ((Así que ensució su uniforme de nuevo... je!)) sacó la ropa y la puso en la secadora ((Mejor le daré la noticia luego.)) se sentó a la mesa y se comió lo que ella había preparado ((Hace mucho que no comía nada preparado a mano...)) después de comer lavó los platos ((... estaba delicioso!)) se sentó en la cama sin levantar a la chica ((Descansaré sólo un momento.)) Sasuke se recostó en la cama, lejos de la Hyuga.

Se quedó dormido.

Él había estado despierto toda la noche porque, cuando encontró a la ojiperla ella tenía fiebre y, estubo cuidándola. Además de haberla buscado por todas partes cuando encontró sus pertenencias tiradas en el suelo del curso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ((Este calor... me es... familiar...)) — los parpados abren paso a unas pupilas aperladas. Hinata observa una camisa de hombre... eleva la mirada — ((S-s-s-sensei?!)) — su rotro se ruborizó como acostumbraba cuando se sentía avergonzada.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Sasuke se había quedado dormido al borde de la cama y al ser invierno su cuerpo buscaba una fuente de calor. El Uchiha tenía abrazada a la Hyuga y no daba señales de querer dejarla ir.  
— S-sensei? — susurra la ojiperla — S-s-sen... sei? — Hinata intenta liberarse lenta y delicadamente a lo que Sasuke reacciona sujetándola con fuerza y acercándola hacia él.  
— ((Su cara... se ve lindo mientras duerme)) — Hinata lleva su mano a la mejilla de Sasuke y la coloca a unos milimetros de su piel.  
— ((Una sola palabra y te soltaré...)) piensa el pelinegro. Cuando siente una suave caricia en su mejilla; abre los ojos de golpe.  
— S-sa... su... ke?! — murmura la Hyuga con sus ojos llenos de asombro; al igual que él — Y-yo... yo no... — buscaba justificarse por lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a Hinata... sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca... Hinata no sabía como reaccionar, la mente de la pelinegrazulada estaba en blanco y simplemente se dejó llevar.  
Hinata cerró sus ojos y tuvo un suave y cálido beso. Que Sasuke estaba temeroso de dar... pero el beso llegó de todos modos. Sin que ninguno pueda evitarlo.

Luego de unos segundos ambos se alejan.  
— Y-yo... p-p-pues... — Hinata baja la cabeza. Sasuke contempla la cabellera de la ojiperla y la abraza tiernamente aproximándola a su pecho.  
— No dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte... — Hinata sujeta la camisa del sensei — ... porque te amo. — musita Sasuke. Hinata sintió una felicidad que no cabía dentro de ella, era como si en una noche muy oscura él hubiera encendido fuegos artificiales de todos los colores inimaginables; un espectáculo sólo para ella. Lágrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas...

— Pero... s-soy una esudiante, Sasuke-s-sensei... — esas fueron las palabras que ella dejó salir, aunque en su mente eran totalmente diferentes ((Yo... yo también te amo, Sasuke!)).  
— No debes preocuparte por eso.  
— N-no entiendo.  
— Ahora yo soy tu tutor. — Hinata se levanta y lo mira feliz y confundida — Ella... ella aceptó?!  
— Sí. — él se sienta en la cama. Hinata no sabía como expresr su felicidad.

Luego de pasar casi un año al cuidado de Tsunade; luego de haber sufrido maltratos desde que ingresó al instituto; luego de, en varias ocasiones, ser manoseada; en ese momento, cuando Sasuke le dijo que por fin podía irse de ese lugar y estudiar su ultimo año lejos de todo aquello, la Hyuga sólo pudo reaccionar de una forma.

Lo abrazó.

Fue inesperado para el Uchiha. Él se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de la muchacha.  
— Eres el mejor... Sasuke! — era lo que expresaba la pelinegra.  
Y aunque ella había dicho su nombre sin usar honoríficos, él esperaba más, esas no eran las palabras que él quería escuchar; tampoco podía presionarla... debía esperar, era lo único que podía hacer de ahora en adelante.

La eufórica muchacha regresa a la realidad y se aleja de inmediato: — L-lo siento...  
— No tienes por qué disculparte... ((De todos modos yo hice algo similar...)) — mientras miraba hacia un costado y rascaba su nuca.  
— Eso quiere decir que... vi-viviré c-contigo?!  
— Claro. Debo protegerte... — ella creyó que esas palabras se debían más por compromiso de contrato, el pelinegro notó su angustia y acotó: — Lo hago porque quiero, no por obligación.  
— G-gracias... Sasuke... — ella sonríe.  
— Pero sabes... — Hinata percibe el cambio de tono, un tono serio y algo sarcástico — Ahora yo estoy sin empleo...  
— Entonces... d-dónde iremos?  
— Creo que estaremos con mi hermano un tiempo... no creo que me niegue el techo, pero... ((Ya me imagino con lo que saldrá...))

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

**_/IMAGINACIÓN DE SASUKE/_**

_— Hola Itachi!_  
_— Sasuke! Bienveni... do? Ella quién es? — Hinata se esconde detrás de Sasuke como si fuera una niña de tres años._  
_— Pues... soy su tutor._  
_— Tienes una hija adoptada? Vaya, vaya... eso es algo que no me esperaba..._  
_— Nos aceptarás o no?_  
_— Claro que sí! Además ella es demasiado linda como para dejarla sin hogar... — Itachi se acerca al rostro de la chica y toma su mano para besarla. Sasuke pone su mano sobre la de ella e Itachi termina besando la mano de Sasuke..._  
_— No la toques... — Sasuke frunce el ceño — Ella es mía. — sujeta la mano de la chica y no la suelta. Hinata se sonroja._  
_— Ya lo sabía! — Itachi guiña su ojo a la señorita — Él nunca ha traído una chica a mi casa, ni por más amigos que sean... — Itachi mira a Sasuke — Sabía que esta chica era MÁS que especial para que la traigas... — sonríe cálidamente._  
_— Tienes mi bendición! — Hinata se ruboriza más, pero sonríe tímidamente por las palabras._  
_— Tsk! — Sasuke voltea el rostro y un sutil rosa cubre sus mejillas._

**_/FIN IMAGINACIÓN DE SASUKE/_**

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una gota recorrió la frente de Sasuke al imagianrse lo que su hermano diría  
— M-mientras estemos... — Sasuke la mira — ... juntos... y-yo seré feliz... — ella movía las manos con nerviosismo.  
Sasuke sonríe sin que ella se de cuenta por estar concentrada en el movimento de sus manos.

**((Tomará tiempo. Pero poco a poco... llegaré a tu corazón...))**

**((Cuando esté lista, Sasuke... te diré mis sentimientos...))**

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Ese mismo sábado, ambos alistaron maletas y juntos dejaron la Academia. Subieron al auto del Uchiha y se dirigieron a la casa de Itachi; sin avisar. Tsunade observaba, desde su habitación, cómo el automóvil desaparecía a la distancia en el atardecer de invierno. Sakura no podía hacer nada más que maldecir a la Hyuga por irse con su capricho. Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer...

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Les dije... no deberían leer este fic los fans de Sakura... :/_  
_Debo aclarar que ella no es de mis favoritas (Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto... en ese orden!) pero me setí mal en darle un papel tan cruel... Que se le puede hacer *cae en el sofá exhausta* era la única para el papel =/  
_

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! A Sasuke no le gustan las cosas dulces... es sólo que quise hacerlo así... No le veo problema! ;)_

_Si el fic llega a 15 reviews (buenos o malos) entonces haré una segunda parte... Siempre y cuando les guste, sino se queda como está! Como ONESHOT! ;D_

Reviews?! =D=


	2. ¿Tengo competencia?

_**Da-chan:** Lo prometido es deuda! Y no me gusta deberle a nadie! -sólo a mi hermano xD-  
_

_POR MI HONOR COMO NINJA! (y kami-kitsune-oni) les traigo la segunda parte de esta hermousha historia :3 ... que, ahora que lo pienso, se volvió TWO-SHOT! (/*3*)/  
_

_**Agradecimientos para:** Aka Uchiha, AFuckingAngel, AlexanUchiha, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Bubble Glass, Guest (?), holis (o.O)?, TsuiChan, Guest (otra vez?!), Celine7, 0White-Rose0, BlueTacoLover, Kotsuki Kurosaki, Flor-VIB412, Lu y SasuhinaLove3._

_Chicas (y chicos?) les agradezco infinitamente por comentar y decir que Sakura quedó perfecta en el papel (okey-no!)  
Yo espero que les agrade MUCHÍSIMO esta "part two"! _

_Incluso le agradezco a quienes no comentaron pero lo leyeron... que es lo que me hace feliz! (/*0*)/_

_**Disclaimer:** Los estúpidos y sensuales personajes son de Masashi-tan! x3 menos los mío (sí, cree personajes para la historia) porque esos sí me pertencen igual que la historia y ME ENCANTA! ;D y espero que tambíen les ENCANTE!  
_

* * *

La noche era fría y por la ventana nevaba. El auto llevaba dos horas en la carretera y pronto llegarían a una casa en particular.  
Hinata estaba dormida en el asiento del pasajero; él la mira de reojo.

— Hinata? — ella se mueve, pero no abre sus ojos — Llegamos, Hinata.— los párpados se abren despacio.  
— Eh? ... Sasuke-kun? — frente al parabrisas se divisa un auto lujoso y a la derecha de la muchacha había una casa de dos pisos, con un estilo veraniego. Parecía que una familia de cuatro o cinco personas vivían allí. La entrada tenía la luz encendida.  
— Vamos, o nos congelaremos aquí afuera. — expresa el pelinegro, pero antes de abrir la puerta exala un enorme suspiro.

Ambos se bajan del vehículo con el equipaje y se dirigen a la entrada principal.

**(( TIIING TOOONG )) (( TIIING TOOONG ))**

Una sombra se divisa por el vidrio irregular de la puerta. Se abre.

— Sasuke? — Itachi mira a su hermano con asombro — Qué alegría! — el hermano mayor abraza al pelinegro — Hace un par de años que no te veo. Me alegra mucho que me visites por las fiestas!.

Sasuke retribuye la muestra de afecto, algo tímido. Hinata se percata de ello y una risilla de alegría se escapa de su boca. Itachi era un poco más bajo que Sasuke, pero algo más alto que la ojiperla, así que aleja a Sasuke y sujetándolo de los hombros lo coloca a un costado del pórtico.  
— Y esta linda jovencita? — pregunta con asombro; mira a ambos visitantes una y otra y otra... y otra vez!  
— Soy su tutor. — frío e indiferente.  
— Qué?! — Itachi suelta a su hermano y se aproxima a Hinata — Pasan dos años y tienes una hija?! — Itachi mira a la chica — Por qué no me la presentas, Sasuke? — toma la mano de la muchacha — Un placer! Me llamo Itachi... — él sonríe — ... y por si este despistado no te lo ha dicho, soy su hermano mayor.  
— S-sí... Sasuke-kun me contó... — responde tímidamente.

Itachi era mayor que Sasuke y también sufría la maldición de verse como estudiante de colegio; sólo que a Itachi le favorecía más al ser un poco más pequeño de estatura .

— M-mi nombre es Hinata... H-Hinata Hyuga. U-un gusto conocerlo... — después de contestarle, y sosteniendo la suave mano de la Hyuga, ella tirita de frío y estornuda.  
— Qué grocero soy! Pasa, pasa o te enfermaras! — la sujeta de los hombros y la dirige dentro de la casa, al pelinegro no le gustó y una mirada de molestia se dibujó en sus ojos — Y tú!? — Itachi voltéa a mirar a su hermano y la actitud de Sasuke cambia instantáneamente, abre sus ojos en asombro — No te quedes allí y entra el equipaje de mi sobrina! Rápido o sino tú también te enfermarás!

Al hermanito no le queda de otra que obedecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Y cuéntame... — Itachi trae un poco de chocolate caliente y le pasa una taza a cada uno — Cómo terminaste siendo el tutor de esta adorable y linda chica? — Hinata se sonroja ante los alagos de Itachi. Ella toma una de las tazas y se percata que es el mismo aroma y olor ((Debe ser la b-bebida favorita de ambos...)) piensa la tímida ojiperla mientras bebe.  
— Mejor hablaremos después... Ella está cansada por el viaje.  
— Está bien — Itachi era la persona que mejor conocía la actitud de Sasuke, su hermano mayor sabía cuando el pelinegro quería hablar de un tema serio.  
— Sígueme, Hinata... — Itachi le enseña la habitación que tendrá la jovencita. Mientras caminan por el pasillo: — Sasuke, debiste avisar que vendrías así hubiera adecuado una habitación para ella.  
— N-no se preocupe Itachi-san... — expresa tímida, como es ella.  
— Hinata, no es necesario el _"san"_ mejor dime _"Itachi-niichan"_ o _"Ita-chan"_ no me molesta en lo absoluto! — el mayor se detiene frente a una puerta y sonríe; la sangre de Sasuke estaba hirviendo!

— ((El hermano m-mayor de Sasuke-kun es... es atrevido t-también...)) — por la cabeza de la chica corría una gota gigante.

— Esta es tu alcoba, mi casa es tu casa... — mira a Sasuke — Pero mi casa no es la tuya... Sasuke. — dice en tono bromista, al pelinegro le saió una vena en la frente e hizo una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa.  
— G-gracias... I-i-i... — Hinata miró al suelo para que no vean sus mejillas rojas; el hermano mayor estaba confundido, no sabía lo que quería decir la chica — ... Itachi... n-nii... chan... — murmura.  
— Oh! — los ojos de Sasuke casi se salen de sus orbitas... mientras que Itachi se llenó de alegría y una flores lo rodeaban.  
— Es lindo tener una hermanita menor! De nada, Hina-chan! — Sasuke se molestó con las palabras que intercambiaron; tomó la mano de Hinata y ambos entraron a la habitación. Cerró con enfado y le puso seguro.  
— Je! ((Siempre disfrutaré molestarlo...)) — Itachi se aleja de la puerta con una sonrisa pícara — ((Aunque... Ella es más joven de lo que imaginé!)) — al mayor de los Uchiha también le corrió una gota por la frente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— S-sasuke-kun... eso n-no fue... grocero?  
— Por qué?!  
— Eh? — la chica estaba confundida — N-no sé a lo qu-  
— Por qué lo llamaste así? — el pelinegro miraba el suelo.  
— P-pues... y-yo... — Sasuke respira profundo y se calma, levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos  
— Olvídalo... tienes razón... fui grocero. Descansa. — abre la puerta y se va de la recámara.  
— Sasuke-kun... — la chica susurra creyendo que había hecho algo mal.

Lo que ella no se daba cuenta era que Sasuke estaba celoso.

Hinata no era atrevida y tampoco era que esté interesada en Itachi, simplemente quiso ser amable... Además de que llamar al hermano mayor de Sasuke como _"niichan"_ le parecía que la relación que había forjado con Sasuke sería más cercana que antes. Cosa que Sasuke no notó... pues aunque el pelinegro lo negaba: Sasuke era MUY celoso y sobreprotector.

La habitación estaba limpia y el reloj sobre la mesita marcaba las doce y media de la noche; Hinata se acostó a dormir. Estaba tan cansada que sólo dio tiempo a cambiarse de ropa y caer en lo brazos de Morfeo _(dios del sueño)_ al topar la suave cama.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras y fue a la sala a charlar con su hermano.  
— Y bien?! — Sasuke se sienta frente a Itachi — Me contarás qué sucedió con la chica?  
— Está bien... toma. — el pelinegro le pasa un papel.  
— Y esto?  
— Escucha la historia y después verás si lo firmas o no. — Itachi dejó el papel sobre la mesita de café y prestó atención a cada palabra de su hermanito.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Ya veo... Ahora dime, Sasuke. — Itachi había escuchado con mucha atención y sólo tenía una pregunta — ¿Cuándo la besaste?

Sasuke bebía una taza de café, que terminó escupiendo. Era obvio que omitió las partes donde abrazaba a la chica... más aún el beso!  
— Qué rayos dices! Tsk... —Itachi se ríe.  
— Lo sabía, la besaste! Sí que te gustan las chicas jóvenes... — mira a su hermanito levantando las cejas un par de veces. Sasuke había salido con un par de chicas antes, pero no eran tan jóvenes como la Hyuga. Pero claro... Sasuke y Hinata, aunque se querían el uno al otro, no eran pareja... oficilamente.  
— Cállate! — el pelinegro mira su ropa — Mira lo que provocas. Mi camisa está sucia. — Sasuke se levanta del sillón y se dirige a su habitación, después de todo esa era la casa en la que creció.  
— No te preocupes, me encargaré de que la acepten en un colegio muy bueno que está cerca de aquí...  
— Con el tiempo que queda... no habrá problema?  
— No! Yo me encargo de ello. Descansa Sasuke.  
— Lo mismo digo... Nii-san.

Ambos se fueron a dormir.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-  
****-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Es domingo por la mañana y por la ventana el paisaje era totalmente blanco. Hinata se despierta y se asusta por un segundo...

— ((Ah! Es cierto... m-me fui con Sasuke-kun del internado...)) — la chica investiga los alrededores de la habitación con detalle.  
Era una habitación mediana y limpia, a pesar que sólo Itachi era el que vivía allí... Un cuarto simple pero bonito... y lo mejor de todo era que ella podía dormir sin necesidad de cerrar con cinco pestillos ni picaporte...

Ella se sentía segura!

Se levanta y toma un baño. Luego baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina — ((Debí dormir demasiado... que vergüenza...)) — cuando abre la puerta de la cocina...  
— Ah! Buenos días Hina-chan — Itachi estaba preparando el desayuno.  
— B-buenos días, I-itachi-san...  
— Eh? — el sensual hermano mayor, que usaba una pijama de manga larga y pantalón ancho, voltea y la mira con tristeza — Qué pasó con lo de _"niichan"_?  
— P-pues... c-creo que... que Sasuke-kun... — ella movia sus manos con nerviosismo y miraba el suelo.  
— Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! — expresa Ita-chan — Él se molestó, verdad? — la ojiperla asiente — Tranquila, Hinata. Él, aunque no lo admita, es celoso!  
— Eh? — la chica se acerca y toma asiento cerca del mesón — Yo sé que ustedes dos se aman, verdad? — Hinata se volvió roja, su cara ardía y no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza, ya que esas palabras le recordaron el beso en el cuarto del instituto — I-i-itachi-san... n-no digas e-esas... c-cosas...  
— Pero es cierto. Tranquila, es una secreto; no le contaré a nadie. Así que no te preocupes por ello. — Itachi le sirve jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos — Me gusta molestarlo, soy su hermano después de todo. No dejes de llamarme como anoche, te aseguro que con el tiempo ya no le molestará.  
— S-seguro? — el rubor era menor, pero seguía roja.  
— Te doy mi palabra de juez!

— De qué hablan?! — Sasuke estaba en la puerta.

— Hablamos de ti. — guiña el ojo a la ojiperla.  
— Hmp! — voltea el rostro con orgullo y algo de molestia.  
— Ahora que estamos todos, desayunemos!  
— S-sí! — expresa emocionada con una sonrisa. Itachi sonríe cálidamente; el pelinegro se alegró internamente al verla tan feliz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Es cierto! — Itachi menciona — Hablé con mi amigo, el rector del colegio que está a unas cuadras de aquí, dijo que no hay ningún problema. — Mira a la ojiperla — Iniciarás el lunes en el curso donde te corresponde. Claro, deberás realizar unos exámenes que ayuden a corroborar tu inteligencia... — Sasuke seguía comiendo, Hinata prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía su nuevo nii-chan.  
— Según me contó Sasuke, eres muy inteligente, así que no veo problemas.  
— T-te agradezco mucho, Itachi... n-nii... chan... — sonríe emocionada y se ruboriza al expresarse así con Itachi.

Sasuke se atraganta con un pedazo de tostada, que intentó disimular con tos; Itachi no se lo creyó y sonrió de forma burlona.

Al pelinegro le molestaba el hecho que ella lo llamara con cariño desde que lo conoció. Mientra que a él le tomó más de dos o tres meses que ella cambiara el: _"sensei"_ por _"kun"_.

Sí, estaba celoso!

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Era lunes y el reloj marcaba las 8h00 de las mañana.  
Tanto Sasuke como Itachi la fueron a dejar a la entrada, a pesar de que el colegio estaba a cinco cuadras de la casa del mayor de los Uchiha.

— G-gracias... Nos v-veremos más t-tarde Sasuke-kun... I-itachi-n-nii... chan. — la ojiperla entró al edificio.

Itachi miró a Sasuke: — Ya cálmate, Sasuke. — el pelinegro lo mira — Si rechinas los dientes cada vez que ella me llame así, se te caerán...  
Sasuke miró para otro lado con molestia. Itachi se adelanta unos pasos y dice en voz alta — Aunque si lo pienso bien, mejor que te quedes sin dientes y así Hina-chan se fijará en mí!

Sasuke lo miró con odio, como si quisiera quemarlo vivo; Itachi se va a casa riendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Chicos, silencio! — grita el rector que entra a 2º B de instituto. Todos los alumnos se callaron — Ella será su nueva compañera y pasará con ustedes estos dos últimos meses... — se oían murmullos en toda el salón — Silencio! — todos se callaron de nuevo — Espero la traten con el respeto que se merece. — Kisame, el rector, se acerca a la chica y le susurra amablemente — Ya puedes presentarte.  
Hinata se acerca al escritorio del maestro y con su personalidad tímida, murmura: — S-soy Hinata... Hyuga. C-cuiden de mí!  
— Gracias señorita Hyuga, siéntese detrás del joven Inuzuka. — le replica el maestro que los acompañaba en ese momento. Un chico de cabello castaño despeinado y aspecto rebelde levanta la mano enérgicamente y la mueve de un lado a otro, sonriéndo estúpidamente — Sí, joven Kiba ya sabemos dónde está; tranquilícese. — la clase se rió de él. Hinata toma asiento.

Su puesto estaba junto a la ventana, solo que ahora tenía compañía delante, a su derecha y atrás.

— Hola! Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, mucho gusto! — responde el muchacho que estaba delante de ella. La pelinegra estaba algo nerviosa y un poquito ruborizada; después de todo... Kiba tenía una linda sonrisa. La ojiperla sólo puede sonreír...

Ese gesto, esa simple y hermosa sonrisa llegó como flecha al chico de energía desbordante.

— No le prestes atención. — se escucha una voz femenina a su derecha — Él siempre se porta así con las chicas nuevas... — Hinata mira a su compañera de junto — ...y lindas. — la chica rubia le guiña el ojo — Hola, mi nombre es Ino, Ino Yamanaka! En el receso te enseñaré el edificio.  
— G-gracias... — murmura la nerviosa y tímida ojiperla.  
— No hay qué agradecer. Es mi deber como delegada de la clase. — Ino sonríe amablemente.  
— El receso es para mejorar la vida social. Presten atención. — una voz ronca y masculina se escucha detrás de la chica de pelo azul marino. Hinata se acomoda y mira hacia adelante.  
— No le prestes atención. — Hinata mira a la chica rubia otra vez — Él gruñon y aplicado que está atrás es Shino-kun... Es buena gente aunque su apariencia es algo extraña. — la curiosa pelinegra voltea y lo mira de perfil. Shino usaba unas gafas oscuras — Él es sensible a la luz.  
— Oh...

En receso Ino invitó a Hinata para almorzar, Kiba se pegó a ellas junto con Shino. Aunque Aburame e Inuzuka tenían personalidades opuestas eran muy buenos amigos.  
Después de eso, el resto del día fue igual a como ella recordaba cuando estaba en primero de Instituto; en su antiguo colegio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Las clases han terminado, pueden retirarse. Que tengan una linda tarde. — habla el maestro de la última hora.  
— Hina-chan! — Kiba gira de golpe y la mira con una sonrisa — Vives cerca?  
— S-sí...  
— Qué bien! Igual que yo! — Kiba se levanta de la silla y con su mochila en la espalda, toma la de Hinata y camina a la puerta.  
— Q-qué haces... K-kiba-kun?! — mientras Hinata lo sigue.  
— Pues, qué crees? Te acompaño a casa!  
— P-pero...

No sirvió reclamar; Kiba estaba lleno de energía y dispuesto a compañar a la hermosa de Hinata.  
Ino y Shino los veían alejarse.  
— Es la primera chica que no lo ignora al enterarse de su actitud rebelde, cierto?  
— Sí — responde Shino.

— Nunca se había portado así con una chica, o sí Shino?  
— No — Ino sonríe feliz mientras flores la rodean.

Kiba era el chico rebelde de segundo de instituto. Con 16 años y la reputación que había creado desde que entró al colegio sólo una chica le hablaba, esa era Ino. A él nunca le habían interesado las mujeres, después de todo ellas al enterarse de que pasaba fugándose de clases, lo ignoraban o huían de él instantáneamente... No querían juntarse con alguien que gustaba de escaparse de las clases para vagabundear por la ciudad... Al menos eso era lo que las estudiantes creían...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— QUEEEEEEEEEE?! — grita Kiba, cuando ella se detiene frente a la casa de Itachi — Vives aquí!? — vocifera con emoción!  
— S-sí... por qué te emociona? — pregunta con ingenuidad al ver la sonrisa que se creaba en la cara del chico.  
— Porque somos vecinos! — grita Kiba y señala la casa de junto — Esto es genial! Podremos irnos y venirnos juntos todos los días!  
— Oh... E-eso es gen- — la ojiperla no pudo terminar la frase, pues, cuando ella miró detrás de Kiba había una sombra que emanaba un aura oscura.  
— S-sasuke... kun? — el pelinegro se dirigió a la casa de Itachi y empujó a Kiba, sin que este cayera, sólo logró enfadarlo.  
— Oye, tú! Acaso no te vas a disculpar?! — expresa molesto Kiba. Sasuke ni pestañeo, tomó la mano de la ojiperla y la haló a la casa — Hina-chan! — gritó Kiba, quien se preocupó al ver la actitud que emanaba el extraño hombre. Pues, Sasuke usaba una traje azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata a juego y mocasines perfectamente lustrados. Lo único que no encajaba en ese cuadro era el rostro de adolescente furioso.

— T-tranquilo, Kiba-kun! N-nos v-v-vemos mañana... — menciona la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras desaparece dentro de la casa.  
— ((Quién será ese tipo!?)) — mientras mostraba toda su dentadura con rabia. No le quedó más que ir a su hogar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Sasuke-kun... qué pas-  
— Quién es ese?! — dice, conteniendo su rabia, sus celos. Soltó la mano de la chica.  
— Él es u-un compañero q-que conocí hoy...  
— Por qué te acompañó hasta aquí?  
— P-porque estaba siendo a-amable y... — en ese momento se estaba calmando un poco, hasta que escuchó toda la respuesta de la chica — ... es nuestro v-vecino...

Sasuke quedó frío. Dentro de su cabeza resonaban las palabras: _"Es un compañero..."_ y _"nuestro vecino..."_.

— Oh! Hina-chan! Ya regresaste, cómo te fue?! — son las palabras que interrumpieron el pensamiento de Sasuke.  
— B-bien... — algo avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz. Nadie la trataba así desde hace mucho.  
— Eso es genial! Ven, preparé el almuerzo. — mira a Sasuke — Para ti también hay... — Hinata entra a la cocina — ...pero si prefieres que ella y yo comam- — Itachi no alcanzó a terminar la frase y el pelinegro ya se encontraba tomando asiento en el comedor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un aura negativa provenía de Sasuke y un rostro confundido en Hinata... cosa que Itachi notó y empezó una conversación sencilla que, luego de una pregunta curiosa tornó el ambiente algo apesadumbrado...

— Mañana regresan del viaje. — dice sonriendo — Hace mucho que no los ves, Itachi.  
— Ajá... — sigue comiedo, como sí la conversación no le interesara. Hinata levanta un poco la mirada, pero la vuelve a bajar; quería saber quienes regresaban.  
— Oh! Hinata no sabe, cierto? — expresa Ita-chan. Sasuke mueve su cabeza de un lado para otro sin darle importancia — Mañana... — dice Itachi; la chica levanta la mirada — ... regresa mi esposa con mis dos hijos.  
— E-es casado? — pregunta en tono bajo la muchacha.  
— Sí! No lo parece, cierto? — y sonríe, vanagloriandose de su juventud ficticia, ya que el mayor de los Uchiha tenía 33 años.  
— P-pues... — ella no sabía que el hermano mayor tenía familia, Sasuke y ella no conocían mucho del pasado del otro.

**((Ahora que lo pienso...))**  
**((... n-no sé nada d-de su vida))**  
Tanto Hinata como Sasuke pensaron lo mismo y se sintieron apenados...

— Mi esposa se pondrá muy contenta.  
— P-por qué? — averigua tímida.  
— Porque es la única mujer en casa! — luego de una pequeña pausa el nii-chan pregunta, por simple curiosidad — Cuéntame Hina-chan... sobre tu familia.  
— M-mi... mi familia? — ella no sabía como manifestarse.  
— Si no quieres responder, no lo hagas — dice Sasuke sin mirar a nadie, sólo come.  
— Si te incomodé con la pregunta, me disculpo! — e Itachi baja la cabeza, excusándose. por su atrevimiento.  
— N-no... no es que m-me... moleste... — ella quería contarlo, quería dejar esa pesada carga que llevaba con ella desde hace mucho... es solo que era un tema delicado — M-mi padre y madre tenían poco dinero... — comenzó a murmurar la chica — ...a mi pueblo llegó un señor a-acaudalado que quería adoptar a un niño... para que sea su heredero... — Itachi la miraba con atención mientras que Sasuke sólo de reojo...

En cada palabra que decia Hinata, Sasuke sentía mucha tristeza y dolor por el tono de voz de ella...  
El corazón del Uchiha se oprimía con cada palabra que pronunciaba la pelinegra.

— ... c-cuando era pequeña... p-parecía un niño... — su vista comenzó a nublarse y bajó la mirada — ... mis padres me explicaron que si... que si... — ella se quedó callada. Su garganta ya no le permitía continuar y por las mejillas de la pelinegra rodaron lágrimas — L-lo... lo siento...

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Sasuke la siguió en silencio.

((Parece que... que no debí tocar ese tema...)) se reprochaba el nii-chan.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata miraba cómo el sol se ocultaba... Ella estaba sentada en un costado de la cama mientras calmaba su pesar.

**(( TOC TOC ))**

— U-un momento... — secaba sus lágrimas lo más que podía para abrir la puerta, pero no sirvió. — S-sasu... ke... kun...

El pelinegro entra sin permiso y cierra la puerta con seguro — N-no era m-mi intención a-arrui- ... ! — ella quería disculparse por haber comenzado a llorar en pleno almuerzo. A medida que ella hablaba, Sasuke se aproximaba en silencio...

Él se acercó y la abrazó sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase.

— S-sasuke... kun...  
— Llevar un peso tan grande... — susurra el Uchiha — ...te consume desde el interior. — los ojos de Hina-chan se abrieron con asombro y poco a poco se cerraban mientras se nublaba su vista — Siempre que me necesites... — continuaba murmurando Sasuke mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y delicadeza — ... vendré sin dudarlo.

Ella no pudo más y retribuyó el abrazó; sumergió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke... La ojiperla lloró en silencio y Sasuke acarició el cabello brillante y lacio de la pequeña chica con ternura.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

— Sasuke? ... Hina-chan?  
— ... — Sasuke estaba dormido.  
— nnmnmmnm... — Hinata reacciona al llamado de su nii-chan.  
— Ya despierten! — era la voz de Itachi la que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta — Hina-chan, llegarás tarde al instituto!  
— mmm... mmmgh... — suavemente, la chica y el Uchiha, abrian los ojos.  
— ...! — la ojiperla se convirtió en un tomate mientras que Sasuke no pestañeaba ni por un instante.  
— Sasuke! Ya déjala o llegará tarde a clases! — se escuchaban los regaños de Itachi — Si no abres la puerta a las buenas tendré que-

Un grito lleno de verguenza; el sonido de un bulto que cayó al suelo y un _"tsk!"_ que demostraba dolor fue lo que pasó antes de que el nii-chan pueda terminar la frase.

— H-hina-chan, estás bien!? — pregunta preocupado Ita-chan. Se escucha que quitan el picaporte — Sasuke! Qué rayos pasó!? — indagaba el hermano mayor.  
— Tsk! — fue lo único que respondió Sasuke mientras sobaba su cabeza y se dirigía a su habitación — Estás...  
— No te atrevas a decirlo! — refunfuña el menor. Cosa que Itachi no obedeció y con malicia sana expresó: — Estás sonrojado!  
— ...! — cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza. Itachi miró dentro de la recámara y Hinata estaba cubierta por las sábanas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ella se fue a clases y no miró a Sasuke en todo el tiempo que estubieron despiertos... Lo mismo hizo él.  
— ((Qué habrá sucedido?!)) — Itachi no tenía ni la menor idea.  
Él sabía que su hermanito podía ser: egocéntrico, grosero, celoso, presumido entre otras cualidades (o defectos?), pero nunca un pervertido... Itachi era curioso, pero no quería entrometerse en la vida de ellos. Ita-chan respetaba la vida privada de su hermano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— HINATA! — grita el eufórico vecino cuando la ve entrando al salón de clases.  
— Kiba! — lo regaña Ino — No grites en el salón!  
— Manten tus pocos modales, Kiba... — replica Shino calmadamente mientras Hinata tomaba asiento.  
— B-buenos días — habla con una sonrisa.  
— Hola Hina-chan!  
— Saludos Hinata-san  
— Te esperé fuera de tu casa... para venirnos juntos... — reclama con ojos de cachorro.  
— E-es que... m-me quedé dormida... — susurra y se ruboriza un poco... Con el pasar del día a la chica se le olvidó el incidente con Sasuke.

En la hora de receso, Ino volvió a invitarla para tomar el bento.  
En el techo estaban dos chicas que Ino saludó con alegría y se las presentó a la ojiperla.

— Chicas, ella se llama Hinata y llegó ayer.  
— Hola! — saluda una chica de cabello castaño y dos moños en bolita.  
— Un gusto. — expresa con seriedad la otra chica, rubia, de cuatro coletas. Ino sigue con la presentación.  
— Ella... — señalando a la rubia seria — se llama Temari, es nuestra sempai y presidenta del consejo estudiantil. La expresiva de bolitas — indicando a la otra muchacha — Se llama TenTen y es la vicepresidenta.  
— U-un placer... — responde tímida.  
— Ella también es nuestra sempai. Las dos estás en el mismo curso.

Las chicas siguieron conversando de temas al azar hasta que Tenten preguntó por la familia de la ojiperla.  
— Y-yo... yo no... quiero hablar... d-de ello... — las tres supieron que el tema no era el adecuado, pero no sabían cómo cambiarlo hasta que un golpe proviene de la puerta.  
— Oh! Aquí estás Hinata! — feliz de encontrarla corre hacia la chica y se sienta a su lado.  
— Kiba! — vocifera la rubia con flequillo.  
— Si, si, si... _"No grites Kiba"_ — le arremeda el chico salvaje. A Ino se le brotó una vena del coraje.  
— Comportate, Kiba. — le menciona Shino, que también había subido al tejado.

— Nosotras nos vamos. Cuídate, Hinata-san — y las sempais desaparecen rápidamente.  
— P-por qué ellas se... c-comportan así? — pregunta Hinata, que era algo despistada.  
— Las chicas no soportan la actitud de Kiba.  
— SHINO! — grita Kiba.  
— Es porque es un vagabundo — dice Ino  
— Eh?  
— Ayer te dije que él falta mucho a clases, quién sería amiga de él! — manifiesta con burla y molestia  
— A-acaso ustedes... n-no son amigos? — lal rubio cayó en estado depresivo; la ojiperla tenía razón. Shino y ella eran los únicos que le hablaban.

— Qué piensas de mí, Hinata? — pregunta algo triste, pues Kiba realmente quería agradarle a ella.  
— Q-qué p-pienso? — la ojiperla lleva su dedo índice a su barbilla y baja la cabeza — C-creo que eres... a-amable...? — ella misma se cuestiona.

Kiba sonreía a más no poder, pues para él lo que la ojiperla había dicho era el mejor alago que jamás había recibido!  
Ino miró a Shino y ambos sabían que Hinata había dicho algo que el Inuzuka interpretó de otra forma.

— Ho-hoy hacía mucho frío en la mañana, cierto? — quiere cambiar de tema la rubia.  
— Eh? ... F-frío?...! — la cara de Hinata comenzó a cambiar de color... Había recordado de golpe lo que pasó esa mañana.

**/FLASH BACK/**

_Hinata abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que Sasuke ya estaba despierto ((S-s-su.. su cara...)) las mejillas se volvieron rojas de golpe ((... y-y s-su... su mano...!)) miró hacia abajo y la cara de Sasuke estaba recostada sobre el pecho de la chica. Además de que Sasuke tenía una mano sobre una de sus bubis..._

_Ambos se habían quedado dormidos y él estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo de la chica: ella de espaldas y él tenía su torso sobre el de ella; muy cómodamente tenía recostada su cabeza sobre el pecho de la misma y durante los movimientos que uno hace dormido, la mano de Sasuke terminó posándose en una suave nube..._

_La chica gritó de la verguenza y Sasuke cayó de la cama por el susto._  
_Golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo y ella se ocultó bajo las sábanas._

_Sasuke, por otra parte, se ruborizó... al pensar lo bien que había dormido. La suave piel, el olor a flores que ella tenía, lo relajante que era la respiración... lo suave de su cuerpo... _

**/FIN FLASH BACK/**

— Y-yo... n-no... no t-tenía frio...  
— Te encuentras bien? — pregunta Kiba e Ino toca la frente de la chica.  
— E-estoy bien... — el timbre sonó y era momento de regresar a los salones. Eso la salvó de ser llevada a la enfermería.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Otra vez nos vamos juntos! — grita el enérgico muchacho.  
— P-pero...  
— No puedo dejar que una chica camine sola por allí... Un loco podría hacerte algo!  
— O-okey... ((P-pero si vivimos a u-unas pocas c-calles...)) — una gota recorre la cabeza de ella.

Mientras caminan a casa, él pregunta: — Por cierto, Hina-chan...  
— S-sí?  
— Quién fue el loco que te arrastró a la entrada ayer?  
— Ah... pues... — cómo explicarlo?

Ella casi dice que él era su tutor, eso hace de Sasuke su padre cosa que la incomodaba. Ella no quería referirse a Sasuke como un padre, estaba enamorada de él.

— Él... es S-sasuke-kun... — Kiba se sorprende, él había escuchado ese nombre antes — Él es...  
— Hina-chan! — expresa con alegría Itachi — Que gusto verte! Oh...  
— Itachi-san!? / Kiba?! — exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo con sorpresa. Alguien acompañaba al nii-chan.  
— S-se conocen? — indaga la curiosa chica, que luego mira detrás de Itachi al observar una silueta familiar.  
— Pues claro! Somos vecinos, no? — expresan de nuevo al mismo tiempo y ambos sonrien.  
— S-sasuke-kun! — Hinata contesta feliz de verlo, cosa que cambió al ver que el pelinegro comenzó a emanar un aura oscura por ver lo juntos que estaban los chicos.  
— Tú! — exclama el pelinegro.  
— TÚ! — grita el rebelde.  
— Eh? También se conocen? — pregunta asombrado Ita-chan al ver cómo se observaban los dos. Una mirada que desprendía rayos.  
Itachi captó la situación súbitamente.

Sasuke camina hacia Hinata y la acerca a él.

— Oye tú! qué le haces a Hinata? — responde molesto Kiba — Quién eres para tratarla así?!  
— ((Oh! Espero que no seas tan estúpido como para responder...))  
— Ella es mía. No te le acerques! — la agarró de la mano y entraron a la casa Uchiha. Por la frente de Itachi corría una gota gigante ((Sí... lo dijo))  
— Eh? — Kiba no comprendió la situación... Mira a su vecino — ((Se parece a Itachi-san)) Él es su hermano? — pregunta el muchacho confundido.

— Sí... ((por desgracia))  
— Entonces... — Kiba mira la puerta — Ella es su sobrina?  
— Eee... podría decirse que si... y no...  
— EH? No me confunda Itachi-san!  
— Lo lamento Kiba. — Coloca una mano sobre el hombro del joven — Es algo complicado de explicar... pero — acota en voz baja — ... te aconsejo que te olvides de ella.

Los ojos de Kiba saltaron.

— Ella... ama a alguien más... — dicho eso, el juez entra a su casa — Entra a tu casa o te resfriarás con este clima!  
El muchacho salvaje quedó aún más confundido; Inuzuka era despistado y si las personas no eran directas con él... el pobre chico rebelde jamás se daría cuenta por sí mismo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— BIENBENIDO PA... dre? — expresan un par de niños — tú no eres nuestro padre... — menciona el más grande. Entonces Itachi ingresa.  
— Niños!  
— Itachi... — una mujer de cabello azul y ojos ambar sale de la sala. Se sorprende al mirar al pelinegro — Sasuke?  
— Konan...  
— Mamá? — replican los niños que abrazaban a su padre en la entrada — Quiénes son ellos?  
— Niños, él es su tío Sasuke!  
— Tenemos un tío?! — responde asombrado el niño que tenía siete años.

Sasuke voltea y se dirige a los niños.

— Tu debes ser Yosai — mientras revuelve el cabello del mayor.  
— El pequeño se llama Atsuki. Tiene 5 años— le indica Itachi.  
— Hola. — mientras le tiende la mano. El pequeño se esconde detrás de su padre. — Él es tímido — replica con una sonrisa.

Konan se acerca y le da un beso de bienbenida a su esposo.

— Ella debe ser Hinata. — Konan se acerca y la abraza — Me alegra no ser la única mujer en esta casa ahora. — sonríe  
— C-como sabe de mi... Konan-san?  
— Itachi me contó. Y puedes decirme Konan... — la peliazul mira a su esposo y dice — O también... Nee-chan! No me molesta en lo absoluto.  
— G-gracias... — sonríe apenada.  
— No creí que serías tutor de alguien. — acota Konan mirando de reojo a Sasuke.  
— No es como crees... — mientras Sasuke rasca su cabeza y mira hacia un costado.  
— Bueno, vamos a la sala a conversar. — mientras Itachi llevaba al pequeño de Atsuki en los brazos.

Yosai se acerca a Hinata y la saluda, feliz: — Tú eres la esposa de mi tío Sasuke? — menciona con inocencia. Hinata y Sasuke se sonrojan, ella más que él claro está. Sin embargo ninguno le respondió al pequeño; que los miro confundidos por unos minutos. Luego de eso corrió con su padre.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Así conversaron toda la noche sobre algunos temas. Por su puesto, sin hablar de la familia de Hinata; Itachi le había explicado a Konan por teléfono lo que Sasuke le dijo el día que llegaron. Konan no era muy expresiva pero realmente estaba feliz de no se la única mujer en casa.

Los niños llamaban a Hinata como _"onee-chan"_ cosa que no le molestaba, después de todo ella era hija única.

Los niños estaban cansados por el viaje, habían ido a la casa del tío Yahiko por el fin de semana. Itachi se quedó porque tenía que cerrar un caso.  
Había llegado la hora de descansar.

— Sasuke puede dormir con Yosai o con Atsuki y Hinata en el cuarto de Sasuke. — cita Itachi.  
— N-no se molesten... y-yo puedo dormir c-con uno de los niños.  
— Pero tu eres nuestra invitada, necesitas un cuarto propio. — Sasuke no se molestó por el comentario, él era familia en todo caso.  
— P-pero...  
— Yo quiero dormir con onee-chan! — manifiesta Yosai.  
— No hijo, tú compartiras la habitación con el tío Sasuke — comunica Konan.  
— Pero el tío Sasuke me da miedo... — mientras abraza a Hinata con fuerza e inflando los cachetes. Konan e Itachi sonríen en burla mientras el terrorífico tío se queja con un simple _"tsk!"_  
— Entonces Sasuke dormirá solo.  
— Que ella duerma en mi cama, es más grande. — Hinata se sonroja al escuchar la palabra cama... por obvias razones.  
— SI! DORMIRÉ CON ONEE-CHAN! — salta de alegría — Ven onee-chan! — la toma de la mano y la jala.  
— Mi habitación está en el ático. — contesta Sasuke.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A media noche, Hinata seguía despierta... Todo en la habitación era de él.  
Las medallas en la pared.  
Las fotografías de cuando estaba en secundaria.  
El olor en su almohada... en las sábanas...

La puerta estaba abierta, ella no tenía la necesidad de cerrarla; se sentía a salvo.

— Q-quién es? — pregunta la ojiperla al escuchar la puerta.  
— O... onee... chan...  
— Oh... Atsuki? — el pequeño niño había subido a la alcoba del ático. Hinata se acomoda y sienta; Atsuki se acerca.  
— P-p-puedo... dormir... — movía sus manitos nerviosamente.  
— Quieres acostarte con nosotros? — el pequeño asintió con timidez — Sube! — dice sonriendo.  
Los tres se estaban acostados... poco a poco ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sasuke cierra la puerta lentamente... una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Pasó un mes...

Para Hinata fue un cambio drástico pero al mismo tiempo ella se sentía muy feliz. Poco a poco se volvía una chica menos tímida.  
Toda su vida a sido una chica cohibida. Pero cuando entró a la Academia para niños ricos ella no expresaba nada... todo por las amenazas y el temor a represalias.

Pero en ese lugar, en el nuevo colegio ella volvía a hablar, tartamudeando, pero se expresaba más libre.  
Para ella todo mejoraba, al menos en la academia iba bien...

Por otro lado, Sasuke seguía desempleado. Toda su vida ha sido un instructor privado o maestro de internado... por eso no tenía una casa propia.  
¿Para qué casa si vivía donde trabajaba?  
Pero el hecho de que el vecino estudiase con ella en el mismo curso, lo enfurecía extremadamente.

En la casa no había novedad, Itachi junto a Konan molestaban con frecuencia a Sasuke.  
Yosai y Atsuki se volvieron más cercanos a Hinata y cada vez que Sasuke los quería saludar corrían donde la ojiperla y Yosai decía: _— "Onee-chan, el tío Sasuke me asusta!" —_ y Hinata sonreía empáticamente, Sasuke se molestaba.

Un día, mientras cenaban, el pequeño Atsuki se acerca a la ojiperla y expresa abiertamente: —O-onee-chan...  
— Sí, Atsuki?  
— S-si el tío Sasuke t-tiene un... un rostro que nos asusta a mí y a Yosai... p-por qué a tí te gusta el tío Sasuke?

Konan e Itachi sonriéron a las palabras de inocencia.  
Hinata sonreía nerviosamente y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse.  
Sasuke parecía no tomarle importancia a la pregunta, pero detro de sí mismo: ((Atsuki quiere saber... igual que yo, Hinata))

Los tres creyeron que ella no respondería, pero cuando la ojiperla vio la determinación y valor que tubo el pequeño al preguntarle...  
Atsuki se parecía mucho a ella cuando era pequeña.

— M-me gusta que s-se preocupa por mí... ((Él me cuida...)) — los padres del niño se quedaron pasmados y con los ojos abiertos. Sasuke bebía jugo, pero ese trago se quedó en su boca y miró a la chica de perfil. Hinata sostenía las manos del niño y le temblaban; todos creyeron que hasta allí llegarían las palabras de la muchacha pero: — ... t-también... me gusta... s-su sonrisa... !

Sasuke escupió el jugo sobre Itachi y Yosai aclaró el tema para todos: — Jajajaja... Él tío Sasuke está rojo como un tomate!  
— Yosai...  
— Pero es cierto mama!  
— Oh! Rayos, Sasuke... mira lo que me hiciste! — los hermanos Uchiha se fueron a la cocina para limpiarse — Estan avanzando...  
— C-cállate! — se mostraba molesto, pero dentro de él latía su corazón con rapidez y sentía calor... calor que era alegría.

Hinata miraba la mesa, con una sonrisa...

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Era final de año escolar. El tiempo pasó con rapidez.  
Sasuke saltaba de la emoción (dentro de él, claro) porque tendría a Hinata sólo para él en las vacaciones. Tenía planeado viajar con ella; llevarla de paseo.

Hinata va corriendo donde sus nuevos amigos, después de todo algunos de ellos pasarían vacaciones fuera del país o en otras prefecturas de Japón; quería desearles buen viaje!  
— HINATA! — grita Kiba cada vez que la ve a la ojiperla.  
— Ya me cansé de decírtelo, Kiba... — expresa cansada de repetir lo misca cada día desde que Inuzuka conoció a la Hyuga. Ino miró a la ojiperla de forma extraña por unos segundos, pero volvió a portarse como siempre.  
— Muestra los pocos modales que te he enseñado.  
— H-hola chicos! — saluda con alegría.  
— No quiero que termine el año! —exclama Kiba. Acercándose peligrosamente a la ojiperla. Ella se había acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento que recibía del chico rebelde.  
— Pero si cuando entramos este año dijiste que quería que- mmnmnmn! — Kiba cubrió la boca de Shino.  
— Jejejeje... — reía incómodamente — E-eso es mentira, Hina-chan.  
— Pero si faltaste a muchas clases y casi repruebas deportes... — acota Ino, sólo para burlarse del Inuzuka.  
— INO!  
— C-casi repruebas d-deportes? — expresa asombrada. Después de que Hinata y él se volvieron buenos amigos, Kiba ya no faltó a clases.  
— H-hina-chan, no es lo que parece... e-es que tenía cosas que hacer!  
— Dormir en el patio era una?! — indica Ino con sarcasmo.  
— INOOO!

Los tres se ríen de la cara de verguenza que pone Kiba.

— Hablando seriamente — la rubia mira a la ojiperla — Regresarás a este instituto?  
— N-no lo sé...  
— QUEEEEE!  
— Ya no grites! — le reclama la ex-delegada de salón.  
— Depende d-de mi familia...

Ella había escuchado a los hermanos Uchiha, que Sasuke buscaba mudarse. Eso implicaba llevarse a Hinata con él...  
Ella quería estar con Sasuke, pero no quería perder sus amistades.

— Vamos, Hinata! — Kiba la jala de la mano.  
— A-a dónde vamos? — expresaba nerviosa mientras le muchacho de cabello castaño alborotado casi la arrastraba por el suelo. — Ch-chao!  
— KI- ... bah! — expresa la rubia con desanimo — El año que viene no seré delegada de clase!  
— Pero igual estarás regañándolo...  
— Tienes razón... — Ino mira a la distancia como sus amigos se perdían entre la multitud de estudiantes — Crees que... se le declare?  
— No estoy seguro... — un suspiro salió del cuerpo de Yamanaka y con una mirada de tristeza le comenta a Shino — Yo espero que no salga tan lastimado... — Aburame la miró preguntándose a qué se refería su amiga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-**

**/FLASH BACK/**

_Al inicio de la ceremonia, Hinata llega con su nueva familia: Itachi y Konan entran de la mano, Yosai y Atsuki estaban sujetando las manos de su onee-chan, Sasuke entraba al final con actitud fría e indiferente, pero las mujeres maduras y las estudiantes lo veían con estrellas y corazones en sus ojos. La Hyuga no se daba cuenta de ello.  
_

_Terminó la ceremonia y cada estudiante se reunió con sus padres. Sasuke vio tristeza en la mirada de Hinata.  
— Ven! — tomó la mano de ella y la llevó a la parte trasera del gimnasio. Sin que nadie los siguiera.  
— Q-qué hacemos t-tan lej-! — Sasuke la abrazó sin previo aviso.  
— No será lo mismo... pero jamás te dejaré sola... — unos ojos curiosos estaban ocultos detrás de un árbol, escuchando cada palabra del pelinegro — ... porque te amo, Hinata.  
La pelinegra lo abrazó con cariño, y aunque no pronunció ninguna palabra; quien los observaba terminó con la mandíbula en el suelo... por así decirlo.  
Aquel espía tenía novio y sabía que la mirada y sonrojo que demostraba el rostro de la Hyuga era igual al de una persona enamorada._

_Quien los vio en tal emotivo momento fue nada más y nada menos que... su nueva, simpáticay algo gruñona amiga: Ino._

**/FIN FLASH BACK/**

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya lejos del alboroto por finalizar las clases Kiba se detiene en un parque muy concurrido, pero a esas horas tenía una que otra pareja abrazada. La chica no se daba cuenta de la situación.

— H-hinata... — expresa nervioso — ... t-tengo algo importante que decirte.  
— A sí? — la chica ladea la cabeza algo confundida — Y los chicos no podían oírlo?  
— N-no! — Hinata dio un pequeño salto por el grito con el que respondió Kiba. Apretaba los puños con fuerza.  
— Q-qué es lo que me q-quieres decir?

Kiba estaba dispuesto a decir todo lo que sentía por ella...  
Eran a penas dos meses que llevaba de conocerla, pero saber que ella no lo trataba diferente a los demás lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— T-tú me... me gustas, H-Hinata! — grita, como para que a ella le quedara claro el mensaje.

Por supuesto ella quedó congelada.  
Kiba era su amigo, al igual que Ino y Aburame.

Ella no quería lastimar los sentimientos que le había costado expresar al muchacho... pero si no era clara con eso el único que sufriría en todo esto sería él.

— K-kiba-kun?!  
— S-sí! — mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Ansioso por una respuesta que no lo pondría feliz.  
— Y-yo... a mí... m-me- — con la mirada en el suelo y un tono de voz normal ella estaba dispuesta a aclarar todo, pero un invitado no deseado llegó a interrumpir.  
— Vamonos! — sujetándola de la muñeca Sasuke se adentra en el parque.  
— Eh?! — Kiba abrió los ojos y Hinata ya no estaba. De un momento a otro el parque se había llenado de personas y estudiantes. Al parecer todos los colegios salían el mismo día y se reunían allí. Kiba quedó desmoronado... No había escuchado la voz de Sasuke y creyó que la chica había huído de su confesión... Eso lo deprimió.

— S-sasuke-kun! — la sostenía con fuerza — M-mi muñeca... m-me duele... — él la suelta de inmediato.  
— Por qué estas aquí con él?  
— P-pues... — ella no quería repetir las palabras del joven. Sasuke la sujeta de los hombros.  
— Por qué no me lo dices? —Sasuke estaba ligeramente nervioso... algo lo atormentaba desde que la vio con el chico frente a la casa el primer día de clases.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eran dos meses... ella era despistada pero no idiota!  
Lo que Itachi le había dicho sobre los celos, era cierto... Le tomó tiempo, pero se dio cuenta poco a poco; día a día.  
La chica sabía que Sasuke sólo quería protegerla, uanque en realidad era más que eso.

Sasuke sabía que era mayor...  
Su edad era una desventaja y al estar rodeada de chicos de su edad talvez podría dejarlo. Sasuke temía que ella dejara de amarlo.

Sí, el Uchiha sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, sólo que no lo decía abiertamente... Era una adolescente!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke la soltó y le dio la espalda.  
— Lo amas, verdad? ((Sería comprensible...))  
— Eh?  
— No te culpo... Disculpa la presión a la que te sometí... — el pelinegro comenzó a caminar sin voltear a mirarla. Era su orgullo el que lo impedía.

Ella comprendió lo que él sentía, lo que esperaba escuchar todo este tiempo...

((Siempre me has protegido...)) las manos en puño se dirigeiron a su pecho ((... me has cuidado...)) las juntó y bajó la cabeza ((Me lo dices en momentos importantes para mí...)) lágrimas salían de sus ojos ((... y recién ahora...)) abrió los ojos y estiró sus manos hacia él ((... me he dado cuenta...)) lo abrazó por la cintura ((... de lo que esperabas escuchar.)) él quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se abrieron ((Porque yo...)) él giró su cabeza y la vio llorando ((... Sasuke...)) se soltó y la miró asustado ((Yo...)) ella levanta la mirada...

— Y-yo también te amo... Sasuke! — expresó con un tono de voz alto... llena de nervios.

Las personas no tomaron en cuenta la confesión de la chica, cada quien tenía sus propias conversaciones.  
Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y luego de recuperar la respiración que perdió por unos segundos entrecerró los ojos para mirarla cálidamente.

Una sonrisa de la que ella hablaba, y pocas muy pocas veces tenía la suerte de ver, se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha.

Lentamente él se acercó a sus labios...  
Ella cerró sus ojos...

Esa tarde de invierno se volvió cálida; el Uchiha podía respirar sin miedo a perderla. Porque...

... al fin había escuchado las palabras que él le expresó por primera vez.

**((A-ahora siento q-que...))**

**((... somos una pareja!))**

Y con ello la relación creció considerablemente... Como un botón de flor que se abre con la llegada de la primavera!

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Sí... sé que este no es el Itachi tranquilo y serio que conocemos... pero me gusta verlo un poco más animado; algo diferente a su hermano. Además quería que Sasuke sepa lo que es tener COMPETENCIA! ñejeje! xD . Me encanta que Ita-chan tenga niños, siempre me quedé con ese vacío! Los hijos de Itachi SÍ son de mi propiedad, no de Masa-chan. xD  
Como cultura general: Yosai = Fortaleza; Atsuki = Apasionado.  
_

_Como en el anterior... Quieren tercera parte?! (-_-)?  
_

_Porque al leerlo por quinta vez (corregir horrografías) me fijé que dejé un par de vacios... ya sabrán usted cuales! ;D  
Siempre hay competencia entre Sasuke y Naruto, quería salir de ese cliché! Aunque he pensado en incluir a Toneri, en vez de Naruto... pero lo volvería Harem?! xD_

_Si el fic llega a 30 reviews, sí **30**! Haré una PART THREEEEEE! xD  
En los cometarios me indican si quieren a Toneri o Naruto... (o ambos?) ñeee... eso lo dejo en sus teclados!_

**_BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... RECICLADO!_**

_PD: Les debo el lemon x3 ... Es que aún no entro a ese campo y, pues, no quería arruinar la trama con una escena (lemon) mal escrita! ;)_


	3. Un amigo de la infancia

_**Da-chan:** SÍ... LO HICE! *llora de la emoción* Chicas... ustedes presionan a mi delicado y exprimido cerebro... NaaaaaAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA *ríe por locura*_

_Salten conmigo! VAMOS, SALTEN! Que estamos felices de esta PARTE TREEEEES! (/*0*)/  
(que es la que más guerra me ha dado en escribir!)  
... hasta ahora... (-_-)/_

**_Agradecimientos: _**_Tsuki Hyuga, AlexanUchiha, Bubble Glass, Kotsuki Kurosaki, nn (eh?), Gisse Schiffer, harumi-chan, Ina, BlueTacoLover, MarianatorDB, Im-a-tsundere, MeguK (arigatou! :D), Yuki Jonico, Flor-VIB412, NamikazeAndy, alisson, AleKoshinaka, Zumekqi, annimo, guest..._

_**Disclaimer:** MOSHIRON! (-o-)/ Los personajes son de nuestro querido mangaka (podrido en dinero por "The Last") MASASHI! El amo del mundo Ninja! xD_

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde que la ojiperla reconoció sus sentimientos... Es la una de la tarde y la familia Uchiha, junto con Hinata, se encontraba fuera de la casa. Unas maletas acompañaban a los pelinegros. Itachi lleva a Sasuke, lejos de la familia, frente al garaje para comunicarle algo que le alteraba desde ayer...

— Sasuke — Itachi en tono bajo y algo preocupado expresa — Eres el adulto, recuérdalo! — toca la frente del Uchiha menor con su índice y dedo medio, para que el consejo se quedara dentro de su cabeza. El hermanito tenía sus ojos cerrados y una vena palpitaba en su frente soportando las quejas que exteriorizaba su nii-san — Ella todavía es menor de edad... — el pelinegro abre sus ojos teniendo una vaga idea de la tontería que diría Itachi — Es mi deber velar por la seguridad de mi _"sobrina"_!  
— ¿Cuál es el punto a todo esto... Nii-san? — arqueando sus cejas con molestia.  
— Digo que... — suspira y acercándose a la cara de su hermanito; que se inclina hacia atrás por la indiscreción — No pueden tener relaciones sexuales!

El muchacho de cabello azabache perdió el equilibrio y cayó por la insensatez de la expresión.

Hinata no escuchó el desplome de su amado; tenía sus propios problemas...

— ONEE-CHAAAAN! — vocifera Yosai con lágrimas y fluidos nasales escurriendo, sujetando las manos de la chica y obligándola a entrar a casa — No te vayas! oneeeeee-chaaaaaaan! — el pequeño de Atsuki permanecía callado, sólo abrazaba la pierna de Hinata con fuerza.  
La ojiperla tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y alegre... una gota recorría su frente; Konan se acerca a los niños.  
— Yosai, Atsuki... — el mayor mira a su madre sin soltar a Hina-chan, el menor escondió su cara en la falda de la muchacha — Hinata-oneechan sólo se va por un par de semanas. — manifiesta calmada.  
— Mentira! — grita Yosai.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices, hijo?  
— Yo escuché al tío Sasuke diciendo que se mudarían! — corre y abraza la otra pierna de la chica — No dejaré que se la lleve!  
— Y-yo... tampoco... — murmura el pequeño de los Uchiha, aún con su rostro oculto.

De la entrada del garaje se acercan Sasuke, sacudiéndose la parte trasera del pantalón, e Itachi, riéndose.

— Lista Hinata?  
— P-pues... — ella mira hacia abajo indicando que estaba algo indispuesta; Sasuke se acerca a los niños.  
— Yosai, Atsuki... — los niños miran al su tío con el ceño fruncido — Si no la sueltan ahora, más me demoraré en traerla de regreso...

Hinata se sorprendió.  
Ella sabía que el viaje no era una mudanza, pero las palabras que les dijo... era casi como si...

— ((L-los está consolando?)) — piensa la chica de ojos perlados.  
— ¡¿Eso es cierto, tío Sasuke?! — el único en responder es Yosai. El pelinegro cierra los ojos y mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces con calma. Yosai la suelta lentamente, se para delante del azabache apuntando su dedo índice en su rostro; expresa con el ceño fruncido: — ¡¿Lo prometes?!  
— Sí.  
— Cuídala bien! — demanda el mayor de sus sobrinos.  
— Siempre.  
— Okey! — coloca sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y mirando a Hinata, Yosai pronuncia — Onee-chan! Ya tienes nuestro permiso! — levanta su pulgar en aprobación. Hinata sonríe simpática y nerviosamente; Sasuke y los padres del pequeño piensan lo mismo ((Su actitud... es igua a...)). Una gota aparece en la nuca de los padres y el pelinegro deja escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

Pero alguien aún no la soltaba.

Hinata se agacha y lo abraza; susurra en su oído.  
— Atsuki...  
— Sí, o-onee... chan?  
— Te prometo que estas dos semanas se irán volando...  
— E-en serio? — la chica lo aleja para mirarlo  
— Te lo prometo! — y su hermosa sonrisa es apreciada por el pequeño Uchiha. Se le nubla su vista, pero de eso no pasa. La abraza por un par de minutos y la suelta paulatinamente.

Hinata y Sasuke suben al auto y la muchacha se despide de su nueva familia hasta que ya no logra distinguir sus siluetas a la lejanía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Sasuke-kun... — ella deja de mirar el paisaje para concentrarse en el hermoso y masculino perfil del azabache.  
— Si? — llevaban más de tres horas y media en el vehículo. El sol iluminaba de forma pacífica. Ninguno habló o pronunció palabra durante el trayecto que llevaban recorrido. Sasuke no quería ser imprudente y realizar una pregunta que la ponga incómoda, por eso esperaba que ella le platicara... Aunque sabía muy bien que ella era callada.

Sasuke no estaba molesto o incómodo por estar en silencio tanto tiempo; al fin de cuentas era una persona poco sociable. Tan solo con apreciar el perfil de ella cada cierto tiempo su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía una extraña sensación de calor en su pecho; Hinata no se daba cuenta de las miradas rápidas que hacía él.

— ¿Ya me dirás do-dónde vamos? — ella estaba emocionada y algo inquieta.  
— Llegaremos pronto. — ella vuelve a mirar el paisaje; una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro delicado de la chica.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke ha ahorrado durante toda su vida ya que no tenía necesidad de gastar en una casa, sólo se preocupaba de sus gastos personales y las revisiones de su vehículo. Por eso se dio el lujo de irse de vacaciones con la persona que amaba. La chica nunca había ido de vacaciones a ningun sitio; algo de lo que se enteró Sasuke por casualidad en una de las cenas.

Era inicios de primavera y que mejor lugar que _**KIOTO**_!

Había escuchado de un hermoso pueblo donde aún se mantenía la antigua cultura japonesa; no obstante le daban paso al turismo para ingresos financieros, por lo que en esa época los hoteles y casas de hospedajes estaban a reventar. No hubiera sido posible una reservación sin la ayuda de un conocido de Itachi... que también lo era del pelinegro. Sasuke aceptó las reservaciones que hizo su hermano y se olvidó de preguntar cómo lo logró en ese momento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata leyó una señal en la carretera: **(("-PUEBLO KURAMA-"))**

El auto negro y bien abrillantado se estacionó a las afueras de una hermosa casa de hospedaje; el Uchiha baja las maletas de ambos y se dirigen a la entrada. En la parte superior de la puerta ella puede leer: — ((O-onsen... Ryokan?)) — puede que ella no viajara durante toda su vida, pero sabía perfectamente el significado de la palabra _"onsen"_.

Él abre la puerta para que ella entrara primero, por lo que notó el rubor en sus mejillas y la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.  
— ((O-onsen es... es... es...!)) — por la mente de la jovencita pasaban imágenes de cada palabra...

_(( Onsen = baños mixtos = __hombres y mujeres __= él y ella __= pareja __= solos en una habitación__ = do-dormir... ju-jun-junt...! ))  
_

— Hinata? — la voz de Sasuke la saca de sus alocados pensamientos.  
— S-sí! — contesta dando un brinco. Acerca su rostro y topa su frente con la de ella para susurrarle — No tienes fiebre. — ella se sonroja todavía más.  
— E-estoy bien... — manifiesta bajando la mirada; él se separa y toma la mano de ella, se acercan a la recepción. — Tengo una reservación. — dice sin saludar ni presentarse con el encargado que se encontraba agachado, recogiendo unos panfletos que se le habían caído al suelo.  
— Buenas tardes! Bienvenido a Onsen... Ryo... kan?! — el encargado se levanta y ambos, tanto Sasuke como el recepcionista, parpadean incrédulos algunas veces.

— _TEMEEE!_ — grita el hombre de cabellera amarilla y ojos azules, mostrando una sonrisa gigantesca.

— Tsk... — murmura para sí mismo — Hola, _dobe_... — responde molesto, pero al mismo tiempo... feliz.  
— Sasuke-_teme_! Hace 2 años que no te veo! Dónde te has escondido?! — cada palabra expresaba alegría, ferviente y desbordante — Acaso huiste de mí!? — y el rubio estalla en risa.  
— Cállate. — mientras cierra los ojos con algo de molestia. El Uchiha no sabía que se toparía con él en ese lugar — ((Por eso conseguiste reservaciones tan rápido, nii-san...)) — se reprocha por no preguntar.

Luego de reír, aquel hombre divisa el cuerpo de una chica blanca y cabellera negro-azulada; inclina su cuerpo hacia un costado para apreciarla mejor.

— EH? — sale detrás del mostrador y se aproxima a ambos, es cuando se da cuenta que el azabache sujetaba la delicada mano de la jovencita — Ella es tu esposa? — la muchacha, que ya había vuelto a su color natural, inició su etapa de atomatamiento.  
— No... — ella lo miró sorprendida con lo que él dijo — ... pero no falta mucho para eso.  
— ((E-EH?!))

Sasuke iba a presentar al chico de cabello puntiagudo amarillo hasta que sintió que ella ya no apretaba su mano como él.  
— Cuidado! — grita el muchacho de ojos zafiro y Sasuke reacciona dando vuelta rápidamente y atrapándola en el aire, ella se desmayó por las palabras que profesó el Uchiha.  
— ¡¿ESTÁ EMBARASADA?! — grita preocupado su amigo rubio.  
— No, _dobe_! Ella siempre es así. — un suspiro seguido de una tenue sonrisa es lo que demuestra el pelinegro.

— NO-PUE-DE-SER!

— ¡¿Por qué gritas, maldición?! — le reclama el Uchiha.  
— Jamás creí verte sonreí por una chica, _teme_! — cambiando su expresión a una pícara y codeándole las costillas para expresar entre burlas — Así que ella es la definitiva! eh? eh? EH?!

**(( ¡PAFF! ))**

— Sasuke-_teme_! NO ME GOLPEEES! — sobaba su pierna. El Uchiha lo pateó porque sus brazos estaban ocupados sosteniendo el delicado cuerpo de Hinata.  
— Dime mi habitación, _dobe_.  
— Si, si, si... — rezonga y le pasa unas llaves. El administrador toca un botón debajo del mostrador y a los segundos aparece un muchacho para llevar las maletas. — Llévalos a la cabaña 36.  
— Sí, _otou-san._ — responde el joven de unos 10 años, de cabellera amarilla corta y ojos almendrados de pupilas lila oscuro.

Sasuke levanta una ceja, pero decide preguntar luego. Primero era Hinata.

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-**

Un aroma familiar llega a la nariz de la chica, que lentamente se despierta y se sienta en la cama.

— ((Chocolate... y café...)) — ella sonríe. Se levanta y se dirige a la habitación contigua.  
— Justo para la cena.  
— S-sí... — toma asiento del otro extremo de la mesita; la que estaba llena de varios deliciosos platillos. Cuando la velada daba inicio tocan la puerta de la cabaña con insistencia. Hinata se levanta y abre la puerta.  
— Oh! Ya despertaste. Qué bueno! — y el rubio sonríe.  
— Tú que haces aquí? — tajante, frío y molesto por la interrupción.  
— Acaso no me dejarás entrar?  
— No.  
— Sasuke-kun... — y mira a su amado sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por la falta de modales. El Uchiha sorbe un poco de su bebida favorita y deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. — Pasa...

Ella sonríe simpática y el rubio entra y se sienta delante de su amigo.

— Y bien? — pregunta el rubio mientras se sirve de todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Hinata toma asiento a un costado de la mesita, cerca de Sasuke, y le sirve una taza de chocolate al hombre, quien le agradece con una sonrisa y a una pequeña reverencia.  
Sasuke bebía calmado hasta que el rubio terminó su bebida de golpe, tomó una cuchara y comenzó a golpear la taza. Era un sonido constante y cada cierto tiempo se volvía más fuerte. La chica miraba extrañada el comportamiento del hombre, que parecía tener la misma edad de Sasuke, mas se comportaba como Yosai...

Sasuke permanecía en silencio... pero se notaba que crecía su molestia. Su ceja derecha se movía con el constate golpeteo de la cuchara en la taza. Hinata sabía que eso no era buena señal.  
Golpeando la taza de la que bebía sobre la mesa y mirando al rubio con su rostro oscuro le pregunta con odio en su tono de voz: — ¿Por qué no te vas?  
— No has cambiado en nada, Sasuke. — responde con un dango en su boca — Sigues siendo el mismo odioso, egoísta, desconsiderado y narcisista de la juventud.  
— Ju-juventud? — pregunta ella. El rubio se limpia las manos en su ropa y, tragando rápido, extiende una de sus manos hacia ella.  
— Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto. — ella extiende su mano hacia el chico, queriendo ser amable — Sasuke-_teme_ y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria! — responde enérgico y sonriente.

Cuando sus manos iban a tocarse, como un simple y natural apretón de manos. En la mano de Naruto golpean dos palillos que dejan una marca roja en la parte superior de sus nudillos. Con ello el rubio llevó sus manos de vuelta a un sitio seguro. Hinata miró la dirección de donde provinieron y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

— Maldición, Sasuke! — le recama sobando sus nudillos — Posesivo como siempre! — el rubio se levanta y lo apunta con su otra mano, la que no está roja, mientras lo rodea un aura de batalla — ¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas que ya estoy casado?! — le grita con molestia y enseñando su anillo de bodas. Hinata mira el aro y con una sonrisa incómoda piensa ((Pa-pasa lo mismo co-con Itachi-niichan...))

El Uchiha cambió su aura negativa a una más relajada. Hinata se encontraba levemente sonrojada... Naruto era atractivo y al contrario de su amado, él no paraba de hablar.

— Ah... sí. — mordiendo un onigiri — Olvidé ese detalle.  
— Sa-sasuke-kun! — reacciona un poco molesta en la forma de tratar a la pareja de su amigo.  
— Tranquila — el ojiazul le sonríe pícaramente y le guiña el ojo — Sasuke-_tan_ siempre se comporta como bebé! — burlándose de su actitud poco adulta a pesar de sus 28 años. La ceja izquierda del pelinegro comienza a moverse, generando un tic.  
— S-se conocen desde la in-infancia? — curiosea un poco. Ella quería que el viaje sea una forma de saber el pasado de ambos.  
— Sí, Hinata-chan! — responde sonriente, ella sonroja por la confianza y baja la cabeza por su timidez. A Sasuke lo invade un aura oscura, cosa que su amigo nota instantáneamente y se vuelve azul su rostro. — Ya, ya, ya Sasuke! — ríe y rasca su nuca. Naruto mira a la chica y le pregunta; para cambiar la actitud homicida de su tan "amable" amigo — Me pregunto ¿Qué te gustó de el _teme_?

Ella levanta la mirada y con sus mejillas ruborizadas le responde...

— Pu-pues... él es la primera pe-persona que me ha tratado b-bien desde hace muchos a-años... — juega con sus dedos. Naruto se percata que el aura asesina desaparece de él; extrañamente Sasuke se sentía inquieto. — Sasuke-kun es... a-amable, cariñoso... — Naruto hacia como si la miraba a ella, pero en realidad, por el rabito del ojo notaba cada leve movimiento de su amigo con las palabras de ella — Me... me gusta s-su... — Hinata se estaba volviendo más roja — su sonrisa... — ella seguía mirando el movimiento errático de sus dedos — La sonrisa de Sasuke-kun me... me hace fe-feliz. — ella lo mira de perfil mientras el "calmado" Uchiha bebía su choco-café — Yo qui-quiero hacerlo feliz. — susurró esto último.

El pelinegro se atragantó un poco, ella no lo notó, pero Naruto... — Sasuke... — expresa muy serio el rubio, mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados — Eres un... — ella levanta la mirada — PERVERTIDO!

Hinata abre tanto sus ojos que parecen salir de su rostro, mientras todo su cuerpo se volvía rojo.  
Sasuke escupe la bebida hacia un costado y sus mejillas se tornan rosa pálido.

El rubio hecha a reír como si no hubiera mañana... — Entonces ya pasó algo... ¿verdad Hinata-chaaan~? — mientras levantaba sus cejas de forma pícara. Ella no podía ver al rubio a los ojos de la vergüenza y su flequillo cubrió su rostro. Sasuke se levantó del asiento y, tomando a Naruto del cuello de la vestimenta que utilizaba, lo arrastró a la puerta y lo pateó, cerrando la puerta con tanto odio que parecía que la hubiese roto.

A pesar de haber sido expulsado de la cabaña, el Uzumaki no paraba de reír... había molestado a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Hace mucho que no lo hacía y eso valía todas las patadas del mundo. El rubio se levanta del suelo, sacude la parte trasera de su pantalón (él y su familia eran los único del pueblo que no usaban vestimenta japonesa tradicional) y mirando la puerta, grita: — Mañana van a la cabaña principal, Sasuke! Mi familia y yo te invitamos el almuerzo!

Con eso, el chico imprudente se fue sonriendo de oreja a oreja...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-**

Dentro de la cabaña el ambiente se había tornado un tanto incómodo.

Sasuke miraba el picaporte y no lo soltaba — ((¿Qué me pasa?)) — se pregunta. El Uchiha se da cuenta que su cuerpo se sentía extraño — ((Estoy... ¡¿Estoy nervioso?!)) — sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Eso no le pasa a un Uchiha... ¿o sí?  
Hinata aún mantenía su rostro oculto detrás de su flequillo... toda su cabeza parecía un tomate gigantesco!

Pero... ¿Por qué los dos estaban así por las palabras del rubio?

**Simple!**

No es que Hinata sea una chica de pensamientos prohibidos _(no todo el tiempo xD)_ ni nada por el estilo, simplemente ella ha estado nerviosa desde que Sasuke se levantó aquel día con su mano sobre... bueno, (_¡sabemos donde! ;D) _Y, aunque no quiera, hay _ciertas_ palabras que le recuerdan ese día y, pues... no es que esté molesta, TODO LO CONTRARIO! Ella, ese día, se sintió feliz! Eso es lo que la tiene confundida y alterada.

Por otro lado está el pelinegro... Él se caracteriza por mantener sus sentimientos ocultos; refiriéndonos exclusivamente a sus _pensamientos prohibidos_. Porque sería mentira que un hombre de 28 años no la viera sólo de forma espiritual como su amor de toda la vida. Aunque no debemos catalogar a Sasuke con la palabra que dijo el rubio... _(no aún xD) _Todo el tiempo que ha estado a solas con ella se ha comportado como todo un caballero. En ningún momento ha pasado por su cabeza nada que no sea amor juvenil con ella.

Entonces... ¿Por qué los nervios justo ahora?

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

— S-sasuke...kun? — ella pregunta sin mirarlo... y él hacía lo mismo. — ¿Do-do-donde dormiré y-yo?  
— Usa la cama.  
— Y-y tú? — Hinata jugaba con sus dedos.  
— Dormiré aquí.  
— P-pero ha-hace frío...  
— Usaré dos futones, no te preocupes.  
— Hum...

Ambos se quedaron callados... ninguno dijo lo que realmente pensaba en ese momento...

— ((_Po-podrías d-dormir con-conmigo... Sasuke-kun..._)) — ella confía ciegamente en él. Pensar que Sasuke haga algo sin su consentimiento era una idea que ni en torturas más crueles se le ocurriría a la jovencita.  
— ((_Si me pides que duerma contigo... creo que no podré detenerme._)) — él conocía las señales que le daba su cuerpo... Ambos tenían pensamientos totalmente diferentes que se unían por un solo sentido: AMOR.

Sasuke comenzó a sudar un poco — Saldré a caminar, descansa. — Antes de que ella pueda preguntar o si quiera mirar su espalda, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. — Sasuke... kun...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

El sol iluminaba su rostro con gran insistencia y no le quedó más que abrir sus ojos. El reloj de la sala marcaba las diez de la mañana y de la cocina provenía un aroma dulce...

Sasuke se levanta del futon.  
Llegó pasada las tres y media de la mañana, decidió caminar hasta que no hubiera ni una pizca de energía en él!

Mientras restriega sus ojos junto a un gran bostezo, entra en la sala una chica de ojos perla con un hermoso vestido verde pastel con diseño de pétalos en un tono más oscuro, le llegaba unos seis dedos sobre la rodilla y un delantal rojo hogareño ceñido a su esbelta cintura, ensalzando _(sin que ella se diera cuenta)_ sus hermosos y exuberantes pechos. Tenía una bandeja con chocolate caliente y unas tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja, dos vasos con agua y una ensalada de frutas aderezada con sirope de chocolate. Su rostro mostraba una alegría distinta a lo que él ha visto en casa.

— Buenos di-días, Sasuke-kun! — expresa alegre.

Él... el tenía cara de tonto!  
Sus ojos mostraban el total de sus irises negros y sus labios estaban un tanto abiertos.

¿Por qué, el Uchiha, se encontraba con tal expresión facial?

Puede que al recién levantarse, tenga esa cara; puede ser que verla con esa vestimenta lo alteraba un poco _(Hinata no había usado nada que sobrepasara sus rodillas)_; puede ser que apreciar un aura distinta, la hacía aún más hermosa... Sí, todo eso lo tenía así... Sin embargo lo que se llevaba el premio era que... La persona con quien realmente quería compartir toda su vida, le había preparado el desayuno.

Ella, la muchacha de la que se había enamorado a primera vista, estaba haciendo lo que ninguna otra había hecho antes.  
Con un simple gesto... hacerlo feliz!

Sin darse cuenta, los parpados de Sasuke se agacharon un poco y en sus labios se dibujó una notoria sonrisa.  
Ella lo miró a la cara y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse. Desvió sus ojos hacia el piso y continuó su trayecto a la sala, pero Sasuke no había recogido la ropa que se sacó para dormir.

Ella tropezó con los pantalones y la camisa. El Uchiha se levantó como resorte; con su brazo derecho la atrapó de la cintura y con la mano izquierda sostuvo la bandeja. Él no quería que todo ese bello detalle se arruinara de un momento a otro, pero hubiera sido mejor ver caer la bandeja a lo que Hinata vio!

— Gracias, Sa... — había un gran detalle que el pelinegro olvidó cuando se quitó la sábanas de encima... — ...Sasuke... — Hinata miró directamente los ojos de Sasuke por apenas una milésima de segundo para luego desviar su mirada por la tímidez... — ...ke... k-k-k-kun! — en ese instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

El Uchiha tenía una fea, por así decirlo, costumbre.

Cuando está tenso o alterado, no puede conciliar el sueño... a menos que se quite toda _(sí, TODA!)_ la vestimenta que trae consigo.  
Es decir, que la pobre chica al mirar el piso... noto "algo" más que el futon.

Ella lo empujó del pecho, que estaba al descubierto, y pudo apreciar que Sasuke a pesar de su rostro adolescente, poseía un torso bien definido y se notaba que trabajaba en ello sin exagerar. Sus manos se dirigieron a su boca y sus ojos ni pestañeaban. No habrá mantenido la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke por más de dos segundos (desde que la atrapó hasta que ella lo alejó), pero lo que vio en esos simple dos segundo hicieron que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rojo...

Ella miró directamente a los ojos del Uchiha, quien al notar el cambio brusco de color en la piel miró su cuerpo al sentir una cálida brisa recorrer _cada_ parte del mismo — ((Maldición!)) — levantó la mirada y cuando iba a pedirle una disculpa con unas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente cubierta por aquel flequillo, Hinata se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación... su cabeza humeaba un poco.

Sasuke depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa de la sala y mirando a la chica de piel roja sólo pudo soltar un suspiro — Vaya... — se puso los jeans que estaban en el suelo — ((Acabo de arruinar el viaje para ambos.)) — se decía a sí mismo mientras la llevaba en brazos a la cama donde ella dormía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una brisa fresca movía las copas de los árboles e ingresaba por las ventanas de la morada japonesa. El reloj marcaba la una de la tarde.  
— ((Prepararé algo...)) — Sasuke va rumbo a la cocina cuando mira la puerta de la habitación de Hinata deslizarse, para toparse con esos hermosos ojos perlados que dejaron de mirarlo al instante y ella comenzó con su típico jugueteo de dedos. El pelinegro se acerca a ella con lentitud y Hinata comienza a ruborizarse al notar que los pies del Uchiha estaban cada vez más cerca de ella; Sasuke se detiene a un paso de distancia.

— Hinata, yo... — rascando su nuca y mirando hacia el costado, con incomodidad — Quiero disculparme por-  
— No-no importa, Sasuke-kun! — lo interrumpe, no por grocería ni nada que se le parezca. Es más por no querer tocar aquel tema — No hay na-nada qué di-disculpar...

El estómago del pelinegro rugió y ella brincó por la sorpresa.

— Prepararé algo para ambos.  
— Pe-pero, Naruto-san nos invitó a al-almorzar...  
— Es más de la una. — ella mira el rostro de Sasuke por unos mili-segundos para volver a apreciar el menear de sus dedos.  
— Pe-perdón...  
— No hay nada que disculpar. — haciendo hincapié en lo mismo que ella había dicho.

Él voltea hacia la cocina y agarran la manga de su camisa; gira su cabeza y allí estaba ella: — E-en tal caso... l-la prepararé y-yo.

— No. — ella abrió sus ojos un poco y soltó la manga — Esta es mi forma de pedirte disculpas. — levanta la mirada y cuando sus ojos se topan ella sonríe agradecida, mas desvía sus ojos por la vergüenza.

Cuando Sasuke iba a entrar en la habitación de alimentos, en la puerta principal se escuchan golpes, un tanto molestos.

— Oe, _teme! —_ Sasuke rodó sus ojos con molestia y para cuando iba a decirle a Hinata que se quede sentada y callada para que no los encontraran, ella ya había abierto la entrada.

— Ho-hola Naruto-san. — y el rubio muestra todos sus dientes. Lo acompañaban dos niños: uno era el pequeño que ayudó a Sasuke con las maletas el día anterior, la otra era una niña de unos doce o trece; cabello rubio oscuro y lacio recogido en una coleta a un costado de su cabeza llegando hasta la mitad de su torso. Los ojos de la pequeña eran idénticos a los de su amigo — Pa-pasen.

— Niños... — el Uzumaki se hizo a un costado y ambos pequeñines dieron un paso adelante.  
— Buenos días, Hinata-_oneechan!_ / Hinata-san. — expresan simultáneamente haciendo una reverencia. La chica de ojos perla sonríe con una gota recorriendo su nuca; los tres ingresan a la vivienda. El rubio traía consigo una canasta.

— Déjala en la mesa y retírense. — expresa el pelinegro, que se acercaba a ellos con los brazos cruzados  
— Sa-sasuke-kun... — ella lo reprende por su comportamiento. Naruto ignoró las palabras de su estúpido amigo y se dirigió a Hinata.  
— Ya que no llegaron a tiempo para el almuerzo, Shion me pidió que les trajera un poco. — el rubio coloca la canasta sobre la mesa.  
— Shion? — curiosea la pelinegra. Naruto esboza una sonrisa.  
— Es el nombre de mi esposa. Yo quería que viniera para que se conozcan, pero alguien debía cuidar la recepción. — Hinata agachó su cabeza un tanto avergonzada, el Uzumaki lo notó y continuó — No te preocupes Hinata-chan. — la pelinegra levanta la mirada — Ella está dispuesta a recibirte en casa cuando quieras.  
— ¿Por qué tu esposa quiere conocerla? — pregunta Sasuke. Todo lo que respecta a Hinata lo llena de intriga y preocupación. (Celos si se trata de un hombre)

Naruto coloca un dedo en su barbilla y prosigue, mientras Hinata va a la cocina por palillos, tazas y vajillas para servir los alimentos.

— Le conté a Shion que estabas hospedado aquí. — mirando al Uchiha — Y le dije que estabas acompañado de una chica muy joven y hermosa... — Un aura oscura cubrió al hombre mientras la ojiperla colocaba los platos para todos.  
— Tenías razón, _otou-san_. — expresa el pequeñín de una forma muy cortés y respetuosa. — Sasuke-san es celoso.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

— Hinata-_neechan_... — expresa la pequeña — _Otou-san_ dice que eres la esposa de Sasuke-_niichan_. ¿Es cierto? — la chica era idéntica a su padre, tanto en ojos como en carácter. Hinata se sonrojó aún más y soltó una taza; el Uchiha se estiró y la agarró en el aire. — Gra-gracias, Sasuke-kun.  
— Entonces si son esposos! — replica llena de alegría.  
— Ella aún-  
— _Otou-san_... — la niña interrumpe al mejor amigo de su padre — ... a tu amigo le gustan las chicas de colegio!

El aura asesina de Sasuke desapareció en segundos y junto a Hinata se asombraron por la forma de expresar sus pensamientos sin ningún pudor.

— Ya veo... — acota su hijo menor. Naruto sonreía y observaba a sus niños todo el tiempo. — Por eso Sasuke-_san_ es maestro de instituto. — Las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron un poquito rosa y la ojiperla estaba roja. Ella servía los alimentos de la cesta.  
— Hinata-_neechan._..  
— S-sí?! — ella tenía miedo de lo que Suiren pudiese preguntarle.  
— ¿Qué edad tienes _neechan_?

Ella no quería corroborar lo que habían dicho los niños y hacer quedar a Sasuke como un pedófilo _(por así decirlo xD)_. Para su suerte, Naruto rió de manera socarrona y aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención de los presentes. — Eso no se pregunta, Suiren.  
— Perdón, _neechan_! — expresa la pequeña con la misma sonrisa del padre. Hinata indica entre gesto que olvide la indiscreción, aunque dentro de sí misma estaba aliviada de que Naruto haya intervenido.

— Así que _tú_ eres Suiren. — manifiesta el Uchiha; la niña lo mira.  
— ¿Acaso no te acordabas de mi hija? — expresa un poco molesto el rubio; Sasuke deja escapar su ira a través de un suspiro... Una vez relajado: — ¿Cómo quieres que la recuerde, si es la primera vez que la veo en persona? — recalca el azabache.

Antes de que su padre pueda defenderse, Suiren pregunta — ¡¿Sasuke-_niichan_ me conoce?!

— Hace dos años no nos hemos visto. — Hinata-chan escuchaba atentamente mientras servía su ración para comenzar a comer — La última vez que vi al idiota de tu padre, me mostró una foto de ti cuando tenías unos tres años... — Suiren estaba cubierta de un aire altivo y orgulloso.  
— Claro! — expresa alegremente — Seguro que ahora soy más bonita, ¿verdad?

— No. — tajante a la alegría de la jovencita — Es que en la foto parecías un niño.  
— Sa-sasuke-kun! — le reprochó Hinata, la pequeña se molestó y lo miró con odio. Sasuke prosiguió: — Me confundí un poco cuando vi a tu hijo ayudándonos con las maletas, pues recordaba... — Sasuke miró hacia el tejado un momento, recordando tiempos pasados — ...que el _dobe_ me dijo que su primer hijo era una niña. Además de que la edad no concordaba...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke salía con su viejo amigo cada dos o tres meses a reuniones; luego de terminar la secundaria. Sin embargo, al pelinegro le apareció un trabajo en una prefectura muy distante y le exigía estar en el Internado por un largo tiempo. Por eso dejó de verse con el rubio y su hermano. No es que no quisiera, pero tampoco moriría si no saludaba a sus seres queridos por un tiempo.

Sasuke conoció a Shion en una reunión cuando su amigo se la presentó. El azabache nunca vio a ninguno de sus hijos porque siempre sucedía un imprevisto. Por eso el Uzumaki le presentó a su primer tesoro en una foto que cargaba en la billetera. Naruto era muy despistado con respecto a las fotos y a pesar de que la última vez que se topó con Sasuke, sus niños tenían diez y ocho años, no cargaba una foto actual de ellos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— CIERTO! — golpea la mesa con el puño cerrado — La última vez te mostré una foto de Suiren, pero no de Yanagi!  
— Nuestro padre siempre ha sido despistado. — acota el niño — Al igual que mi torpe hermana.  
— _BAKANAGI_! — la niña lo golpeo en la cabeza.

El rubio y sus dos opuestos hijos mantuvieron el ambiente cálido y divertido por dos horas. Cuando el aplicado de Yanagi comentó: — Sui-_neesan_...  
— Qué?  
— Tenemos que ayudar a _kaa-san_.  
— Es verdad!

Con una reverencia y de manera muy educada ambos niños se retiraron de la casa.

— DÍGANLE A OKAA-CHAN QUE IRÉ EN UNOS MINUTOS! — gritó desde el pórtico de la cabaña. Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
— Tus alaridos molestan a los huéspedes. — Naruto bufó.  
— Yo les daría un paseo por el pueblo, pero con el negocio-  
— Mejor así. — el azabache lo interrumpe drásticamente — Vine a pasear con Hinata, no contigo. — Hinata escuchó... No sabía si regañar al amor de su vida por su frío comportamiento con su mejor amigo o estar feliz por querer pasar tiempo con ella.

— Entiendo, entiendo... Quieren tiempo de calidad! — guiña su ojo derecho y Sasuke le vuelve a golpear; la ojiperla no vio el gesto del rubio y Sasuke creyó que era mejor así. — Disfruten de la estancia! Y cualquier cosa que necesiten me lo hacen saber. — el rubio desapareció a la distancia con una sonrisa pícara y, la mismo tiempo, llena de felicidad.

Sasuke liberó un gran suspiro de alivio al perder de vista al tonto de su amigo, volteó hacia su izquierda y se topó con una pensativa Hinata, que miraba el mover hipnótico de las copas de los árboles que estaban rodeando la cabaña. La joven tomó aire y llevó ambas manos a su pecho, para luego cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos; Sasuke observaba su perfil con detenimiento. Dio unos pasos cercándose a ella, cuando unas palabras dulces lo dejan estático.

— Sasuke-kun... — ella miró aquellos ojos oscuros con mucha intriga — Po-por qué... — se ruborizaba con cada sílaba y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada — ... te... fi-fijaste en... mí? — Los ojos del Uchiha se suavizaron y se acercó a ella con lentitud.

Hinata sintió cómo la rodearon unos brazos fuertes que la hacían sentir cálida y segura. Se sentía protegida y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos nuevamente para escuchar atentamente las palabras de Sasuke.

— Para ser totalmente honesto... — un suspiro salió lentamente de sus labios — No lo sé. — también cerró sus ojos y comenzó a rememorar en sus recuerdos. Él comenzó a describir aquella noche con sus propias palabras...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— (( Realmente es un gran instituto... )) — Sasuke utilizaba pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y corbata a juego con la gabardina oscura; un sobretodo marrón. Caminaba por los alrededores del colegio al que había llegado hace un par de horas para sustituir a una conocida que estaba bajo reposo por su embarazo._

_En la inmensidad de la noche unos susurros muy lejanos llegaron a sus oídos — (( ¿Alguien llora? )) — decidió caminar hacia esos extraños sonidos que provenían detrás de el único árbol que se encontrara en aquella parte. Era un gran arce cubierto de hojas teñidas en tonos rojizos y marrones, no se podía apreciar con total claridad su grandeza por la oscuridad; esa zona no estaba iluminada como el resto de las áreas del instituto. — (( ... )) — Sasuke divisó un pequeño bulto entre tanta oscuridad — (( Una estudiante... )) — sin duda la poca luz que brindaba la luna era suficiente para que el uniforme de la institución sea reconocido por él. _

_Pudo acercarse lo suficiente y se topó con una delicada chica._

_Ella estaba agachada y abrazaba sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo tiritaba, su cabellera negra que brillaba en tonos azulados por la luz de luna caía sobre su rostro y sollozaba de tal modo que él sintió una punzada en su pecho. Cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido. — Oye? — fue lo que pronunció; ella dio un brinco y levantó su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y demostraban una infinita preocupación cubierta por miedo y temor. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos tenían un inusual color perla. Ella se levantó con rapidez para alejarse de él._

_Sasuke, no acostumbraba a inmiscuirse en los problemas de los alumnos, creía que cada quien debe cuidarse solo. Además no era necesario tener una relación con ninguno de sus alumnos, después de todo él simplemente era un maestro de reemplazo._

_Pero..._

_Sin que pudiera si quiera notarlo, había sostenido la delicada mano de la chica con fuerza._

_— P-por favor... n-no me lastimes... — fueron las palabras que pronunció entre susurros y sollozos aquella desdichada jovencita. Ella volteó y mantuvo su cabeza agachada todo el tiempo, su mano libre estaba sobre su pecho y agarraba fuertemente el hombro del brazo que sostenía el Uchiha; no paraba de temblar. Fue entonces que pudo notar con claridad, ella estaba completamente empapada y sobre su uniforme había basura de todo tipo; como si le hubieran lanzado varios tachos encima.  
Algo no estaba bien..._

_Sentía algo extraño en su pecho..._

_Era como si quisiera saber quien había sido aquel bastardo que le puso la mano encima y molerlo a golpes. __Eso no era común en sus pensamientos y sabía muy bien que era más que una pequeña reprimenda a ese infeliz que se hacía pasar por estudiante. Alguien se había atrevido a poner en aquel estado a una chica que, a leguas, se notaba que era muy sensible y cálida. __Con su mano libre se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre la espalda de ella y haló a la pequeña y delicada señorita hacia su pecho para abrazarla._

_— Usar el uniforme húmedo en esta época del año es peligroso, ¿lo sabes? — le decía lo más dulce que jamas había hablado con una muchacha en toda su vida — Tal vez no sea correcto, pero... — la chica no estaba reacia hacia el abrazo inesperado de una sujeto totalmente extraño... así como él había osado abrazar a una total desconocida en medio de la noche — puedes llorar todo lo que quieras._

_Ella abrazó a Sasuke tímidamente y sumergió su rostro en el pecho de él; no paraba de llorar..._

_Para cuando la chica se había calmado y liberado todo ese peso de dolor y sufrimiento Sasuke creyó divisar una sombra por los alrededores — Es mejor que regreses a tu habitación. — la alejó de su confortable pecho y parece que ella se sorprendió por el gesto. Aunque realmente no quería que apartarla... Él quería seguir así, quería abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudiese para que dejara de llorar totalmente. Ella permanecía con su mirada en las hojas otoñales y él aprovechó para caminar hacia su cuarto. No era buena idea que los vieran juntos._

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

— La primera vez que te vi, toda mojada y sucia... — ambos permanecían abrazados — Cuando te abracé por impulso... — la respiraciones de ambos se habían sincronizado — No quería dejarte sola ni un momento más.

Ella sonrió por las palabras y la sinceridad con la que le respondía su amado.

Era un tanto irónico para Hinata, pues ella escuchaba de sus antiguas amigas que por lo general las estudiantes se enamoraban de sus maestros a primera vista, sea por su atractivo o por su cálida personalidad... Sin embargo con ellos había sido diferente, había sido al revés. Sus pensamientos hicieron que escapara de su boca una risilla alegre y algo burlona.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? — pregunto por simple curiosidad.  
— P-pues... — ella levantó sus ojos por unos momentos para lograr ver su expresión — E-es al revés...  
— Al revés? — dejaron de abrazarse y la alejó lentamente para verla directo a los ojos.  
— E-es que... pues... no-nosotros... — ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos y sus mejillas se coloreaban con un hermoso tono rosa. No era lo mismo pensar aquello, que decir lo que ella estaba pensando.  
Pero Sasuke no es un tonto; era un genio después de todo... Así eran todos los Uchiha.  
— Crees que parezco estudiante por enamorarme de ti a primera vista, ¿no?

Ella no pudo evitar brincar por pronunciar exactamente cada pensamiento suyo, lo miró algo asustada.

— Ja! — sonrió con ironía — Parece que le atiné.  
— Pe-perd-  
— No te disculpes... — su mano tocó delicadamente la mejilla de ella para acercase lentamente a sus labios. — Adoro cuando te sonrojas... — susurró con una tenue sonrisa pícara.

Hinata abrió mucho sus ojos y llevó sus manos al pecho para apretarlas con fuerza. Pero las palabras de Sasuke le provocaron tanta emoción y vergüenza a la vez, que no pudo evitar desmayarse antes de que el Uchiha pudiera topar sus labios con los de ella.

La atrapó en el aire y liberó un gran suspiro. — Jamás creí que una chica tan tímida hiciera latir tan rápido mi corazón... — susurró en la inmensidad de la tarde y la brisa se llevó sus palabras.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las dos semanas de vacaciones se pasaron volando sin mayores contratiempos. De lo único que Sasuke estaba un poco desilusionado era sobre el tema que no logró tocar durante los catorce días que pasó con Hinata... Al fin de cuentas, lo que buscaba el pelinegro era conversar con ella sobre su familia. Intentó tocar el tópico un par de veces, mas recibió una respuesta negativa y deprimida de parte de ella. Decidió que no hablaría de eso durante el descanso.

Y por si se lo preguntan...

No, no se bañaron en un _onsen_. Sasuke no quiso tocar el asunto en ningún momento por lo ocurrido el primer día en la cabaña... y Hinata ni si quiera hablaba algo relacionado; se sentía muy apenada...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Gracias por visitarnos, Hinata! — decía Shion con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba como si fuera una madre despidiéndose de su hija.  
— L-lo mismo digo, Shion-san...  
— Vamos! Sólo Shion! — expresaba con un desaire de frustración. Llevaba diciendo eso desde que la conoció hace unos diez días y Hinata seguía tímida por tratar a alguien sin honoríficos.

— Cuídate, _teme_! — expresaba el rubio dando un apretón de manos a su agrio amigo.  
— Lo mismo digo.

— Hinata-_oneechan_! — se aproximó Suiren a la ojiperla para abrazarla con cariño — Te extrañaré _Onee-chan_!  
— Yo también, _Sui-chan_ — Hinata se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de la pequeña niña rubia que veía en Hinata la hermana mayor que siempre quiso y que... pues no tiene. Porque para Suiren, Shion es su madre y amiga... pero buscaba una relación especial de hermanas. Cosas que no podía tener con Yanagi.  
— Cuídese, Hinata-san. Esperamos volverla a ver por este pueblo. — mencionaba con respeto, característica notable en Yanagi. El pequeño estiró la mano pero la chica pelinegra lo abrazó — Sería genial volverlos a ver, Yanagi-chan. — Hinata sabía que el pequeño Uzumaki la apreciaba pero era un poco tímido o retraído para expresar sus emociones; era similar a Sasuke.

Naruto se acercó a la chica bajita — Confío en que harás muy feliz a mi estúpido amigo. — dice con una sonrisa y toma su mano para besarla como todo caballero. Ella sonrojó un poco y Sasuke frunció el ceño por la impertinencia de Naruto, pero no lo golpeó. Hinata le hizo prometer a Sasuke que dejara un poco eso de los celos, aunque sea con aquellos conocidos que ya estaban casados... y más aún con hijos! (Ella solo quería que dejara de matar a Itachi y Naruto con la mirada...)

Los dos subieron al auto; Sasuke prendió el motor y cuando iba a arrancar el vehículo Naruto se acercó a la ventanilla del pasajero y opinó con sinceridad — Espero que tengas la decencia de invitarme a tu boda, Sasuke-teme. — Hinata sonrojó como tomate y el pelingro resopló con fastidio.

— Obvio lo haré. — Naruto sonrió con picardía y se alejó del carro para despedirse con el resto de su familia. Hinata observaba a su amado con los párpados muy abiertos y sin pestañear. Aquel automóvil desaparecía entre los árboles frondosos que adornaban el camino al onsen.

Regresaron a la casa de Itachi ubicada en **_Nanto_**, prefectura de **_Toyama_**.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

— ONE-CHAAAAAAAN! — grita Yosai desde el pórtico de la casa; el sonido del motor en el garaje lo hizo correr y abrir la puerta para abrazar a su _onee-san_. Detrás de él corría el pequeño Atsuki con una cara llena de felicidad. Apenas Hinata puso un pie fuera del auto los pequeños se lanzaron sobre ella para apretarla con gestos de amor y felicidad de volverla a ver.

Sasuke suspiró y Hinata lo miró, ella sonrió divertida. El rostro de Sasuke se veía un poco mohíno, pues sus sobrinos ni si quiera habían volteado a verlo y decirle un simple "hola". Aunque Sasuke no quisiera admitirlo, los niños lo hacían feliz y que ellos no le demostraran ese afecto lo entristecía un poco; después de todo eran los hijos de su Nii-san... Sasuke apreciaba mucho a Itachi y sería muy desconsiderado si no hiciera lo mismo por sus hijos.

— Bienvenida Hina-chan — salió Itachi a saludar.  
— Gra-gracias Itachi-niichan... — Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Le costaría mucho adaptarse a dicha promesa... pero por ella haría lo que fuera.  
— Y Konan? — pregunta, mientras baja las maletas del porta equipaje.  
— Tiene una exhibición en el museo _**National Art Center**_.  
— E-eso es en _**Tokio**_, ¿cierto? — mientras se levantaba, aún con los pequeños adheridos a las piernas.  
— Sí, Hina-chan! — tomando una de la maletas, ligeramente triste — No volverá en dos días.

— Hinata-oneechan! — Yosai toma la mano de la chica y la hala a la casa — Mira, mira! Lo preparamos Atsuki y yo para cuando regreses! — Ambos niños la empujaban para que entrara a casa; no podía negarse.

— Qué tal les fue? — Pregunta Ita-chan — No pasó _nada_ fuera de lo normal, ¿verdad? — con una mirada inquisidora, queriendo fastidiar a Sasuke más que saber realmente si pasó algo o no. Sasuke cerró los ojos y caminó a casa sin decir palabra alguna, prefería ignorar los comentario por el momento; Itachi sonreía con picardía y alegría.

Una vez todos sentados en la mesa, comiendo la merienda que habían preparado los pequeñines para ella _(claro, que con ayuda de Itachi)_.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta con curiosidad el pelinegro.  
— Solucionado.  
— Bien. — Hinata miró a a Sasuke, quería saber el tema de la extraña conversación de monosílabos que mantenían los hermanos. Sasuke divisó la cara de Hinata sin necesidad de mirarla fijamente — Es sobre mi trabajo, Hinata.  
— Oh! Es cierto. — había olvidado que su amado estaba desempleado. Las vacaciones eran para disfrutar del paisaje y no andar preocupando por asuntos que se solucionarían tarde o temprano. — ¿Dónde trabajarás?

Sasuke la miró extrañado, ella preguntado sin tratarlo de "usted". Eso lo alegró en su interior; ella sonrojó al darse cuenta y bajó la mirada para continuar comiendo.

— En la academia donde estudiaste el año anterior.  
— Y tú también iras allí, Hina-chan! — Itachi sonreía.  
— Vo-volveré a la misma academia? — estaba absorta. Se sentía feliz y algo incómoda. Tenía un asunto pendiente con un conocido en ese sitio.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

— Hina-chan!  
— Ino-san... — se acercan y abrazan. Los compañeros llegaban poco a poco dentro del salón de clases de tercer año, sección "C".  
— Creía que te mudarías.  
— No. Itachi-niisan y Sasuke-kun me dijeron que terminaría mis estudio aquí. — ambas sonríen alegremente.  
— Hinata-san, Ino-san. Buenos días.  
— Cada año te veo más serio, Shino-kun. — reprocha la rubia.

Una vez todos los alumnos están dentro del salón y bien sentados el director Kisame expresa unas palabras: — Felicidades por comenzar su nuevo años dentro de este instituto...

— Ino-san... — susurra Hinata — Qué pasó con Kiba-kun?  
— No lo he visto.  
— No vendrá hoy. — susurra Shino — Ha estado triste estos días... — Hinata bajó la mirada y reflejó tristeza.

— Su nuevo maestro es... — Hinata, Ino y Shino dejaron de murmurar; ella abrió sus ojos de par en par — Sasuke Uchiha. — quien se presentó formalmente como maestro de cabecera. Por primera vez en toda su vida de trabajo era un maestro fijo y no un suplente. Ese puesto lo consiguió gracias a Itachi que le pidió de "favor" a su amigo Kisame que contratara a Sasuke para que enseñara en el salón de la señorita Hyuga. El director aceptó gustoso -_cofobligadocof_\- por la petición de su compañero.

Hinata estaba ruborizada, podría ver más seguido a Sasuke, siempre y cuando no incumpla las reglas del instituto.

Una vez que el azabache dio su discurso de bienvenida y agradecimiento, el director prosiguió — Además tendrán un compañero nuevo... pasa. — un joven de tez blanca, al igual que su despeinada cabellera, ingresó al salón para pararse frente a todos y presentarse — Mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki, tengo 17 años, mi familia se mudó a esta prefectura hace unas semanas y espero que todos cuiden de mí — terminando con una reverencia.

Las chicas del salón estaban anonadadas por los nuevos miembros en le salón, pues tanto maestro como estudiante nuevo, estaban para comérselos! _xD_

Hinata miraba al nuevo estudiante directo a sus ojos, su cabeza estaba ladeada un poco y tenía entrecerrados sus parpados... — (( Es como si... si lo hubiera visto antes... )) — se preguntaba. El muchacho, al notar la inquisidora mirada, divisó los ojos de Hinata justo con los de él. Toneri entrecerró sus ojos por un par de segundos para luego abrirlos de golpe, mientras su boca estaba un tanto abierta también; tenía su expresión muy marcada. — Hi... Hinata-san? — pronunció con una voz dulce, ni parecida a la voz metódica y algo indiferente con la que se presentó.

Ella imitó el gesto de él — To-Toneri... chan? — pronunciaron sus labios en un susurró. La actitud totalmente indiferente que había mantenido durante todo el tiempo dentro del salón... desapareció. El muchacho caminó hacia ella con rapidez, la sujetó de los hombros para levantarla de su silla y la abrazó sin pedir permiso o esperar a tener un momento privado. Sasuke frunció el ceño lo más que daba mientras su sangre hervía... Sin embargo no lo golpeó, debía mantener la compostura... _(No creo que dure tanto :/)_

Ella estaba en shock. — Estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver, Hinata-san. — pronunció cerca de su oído con una voz dulce.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**(( No-no puedo creerlo... realmente es... es Toneri! ))**  
**(( Lo quemaré vivo si no la suelta en menos de un segundo! ))**

El último año escolar revelará uno que otro misterio...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

_**Da-chan: **Llegué a los 36! :o ... :O ... =O *se desmaya por la emoción* · · · *despierta de golpe*_

_Les aseguro que cuando llegué al número 30 iba a publicar, pero... __Con este me demoré un poco más... tenía que reescribir la trama :/ ... Ya que tomé la sugerencia de **"MeguK"** (Arigatou!) porque me hizo ver que el fic se llama -**S-soy una estudiante, S-sasuke-sensei!- **y tuve que reescribir toda la parte tres... pues me estaba alejando del tema principal -Maestro x Estudiante- xD ... __No sabía cómo meter a Naruto y Toneri en el mismo fic... eso me fastidiaba un poco. Por ello saqué el tema de Kiba para dar inicio al pasado de Hinata. Pero no se preocupen! No dejaré el asunto de Kiba en el aire; lo cerraré a su debido tiempo! Con esto les doy a entender que habrá una CUARTA entrega... oh! Sinceramente estoy con la idea base... creo que a medida que escriba se me hará más facil ;D Y espero (ruego) que no me demore tanto como con este... (-_-)_

_No sé ustedes, pero en los animes que he visto (varios, por cierto) siempre el chico ve desnuda a la chica... Quise cambiar eso un poco. Bueno, bastante..._

**_(( ¡ FANSERVICE ! ))_**

_xD ... =Q *muere desangrada en el suelo*_

_**Cultura general:** Sepan que los lugares que cité (la posada, el pueblo y las prefecturas) son reales! *saca pecho con orgullo* Y si no me creen, vayan a Google-maps y curioseen un poco! ;D - Además de: __Sauce: Yanagi - __Nenúfar: Suiren  
No lo sé... me gustaron cuando los busqué. Sí! No me gusta escribir los nombres de mis hijos inventados al azar... lo mismo pasó con Yanagi y Atsuki. Averiguo el significado y con ello me baso en el aspecto y personalidad.. LOL_

**_Reviews? (-_-)/_**

_Esta vez no les pediré que escriban, no habrá meta esta vez pues... como el final da a entender de una cuarta entrega, creo que no es necesario pedir (pero si me gustaría que lo hicieran!) :3_

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... RECICLADO!_**


	4. El pasado de mi amada Hinata

**_Da-chan: _**_*música que tocan cuando aparece el logotipo de Tuenti Senturi Focs (yo escribo como se me da la regalada gana! xD)_

_Aquí el tan afamado y esperado **CAP FOUR**__**!**  
*llora de alegría y tristeza*_

_(sí, llorar...)  
Yo espero que esté a la altura de todo lo que han leído, chicas. Disfrútenlo!_

_**Agradecimientos:** RankaxAlto, 0White-Rose0, AFuckingAngel, SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes, Bubble Glass, Patohf, harumi-chan nekopanda, MeguK, Viviana Miu, AlexanUchiha, nn, fran.s, ciin uchiha, Hinedi Hizuki, Marilyn Uchiha, Jesica Ryuzaki Hyuga Higurashi y KanadeKirishima. _

_O por kami! Chicas... sus comentarios hacen que mi corazón brinque como loco! *ensimismada por elogios*_

_**Disclaimer:** El meditar zombi que da mi cabeza cuando está aburrida junto a la INSPIRACIÓN de los personajes del querido Masashi-sensei permitieron la creación de este fabuloso fic... Te adoro, Masashi! Gracias por terminar en un final Naruhina la historia! *grita como desquiciada*_

_(Chicas... sí... soy NARUHINERAAAAAAAAAA!)  
Pero eso no les afecta (verdad?)... El fic es de mis personajes favoritos: Sasuke y Hinata!_

**_A DELEITARSE! ;)_**

* * *

Hinata miró al nuevo estudiante directo a los ojos, su cabeza se ladeó un poco y entrecerró sus parpados... — (( Es como si... si... si lo hubiera visto antes... )) — se cuestionó.

El joven de cabellera blanca primero la observó confundido. Sin embargo una imagen cruzó su mente y su expresión facial cambió totalmente — Hinata-san?

— To-Toneri... chan? — pronunció ella en un susurró. Él caminó rápidamente hacia ella, la sujetó de los hombros para levantarla de su silla y la abrazó sin medir las consecuencias que ello implicaría drásticamente. La sangre hervía por las venas del Uchiha_._

— Estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver, Hinata-san! — pronunció Toneri con una voz dulce.

Sasuke tomó del hombro a Kisame y lo apartó de su camino con calma y mucha, mucha rabia. El azabache emanaba un extraño humo entre negro y lila que empezaba a empantanar el aula... Se abría paso entre los pupitres del salón hasta llegar al puesto de la chica y, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Toneri, expresa lo más calmado que su tono de voz podía ser en ese momento...

— QUÍ-TA-LE... tus-manos-de-encima! — fingiendo una sonrisa con tinte diabólico y con sus ojos... Sus ojos parecían haberse tornado de un tétrico carmín. Todo el salón estaba cubierto de una densa neblina asesina. Aquella intensa y escalofriante sensación, junto a la frase que expresó Sasuke, puso el rostro azul de cada alumno presente; incluso Kisame cambió su tono de piel a uno totalmente azul.

Toneri aparta delicadamente a Hinata de sus brazos y gira su cabeza para observar a Sasuke de perfil; el azabache quita sus manos de los hombros del estudiante. Con una voz llena de indiferencia y un tanto molesta; expresa de manera educada y respetuosa: — Disculpe el desborde de mis emociones, se-n-se-i. — dando un énfasis casi burlón a la última palabra; Sasuke estaba aún más enojado.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces algo preocupada por lo que el Uchiha pudiera hacer en aquel momento y cuando iba a hablar para calmar la tormenta, Toneri comenta algo inapropiado en tono seguro, alto y muy claro; como queriendo que todos los presentes escucharan atentamente para que lo grabaran en su mente...

— Sería muy descortés de mi parte si no me emocionara al ver a _MI PROMETIDA_ después de tantos años. — volteando totalmente su cuerpo para mirar de frente a Sasuke.

El tono carmín de sus ojos mermó abismalmente y su mirada expresó confusión y preocupación. Sus órbitas se dirigieron a la tímida chica que estaba contemplando, sorprendida, la actitud de Toneri. Hinata nota la penetrante mirada y sus ojos perla colisionan con los de él. Ella desvía la mirada al suelo por un instante...  
Sasuke abre sus ojos unos milímetros y cuando el azabache estaba a punto de decir lo que cruzaba por su mente; se escucha una voz proveniente del escritorio del maestro.

— Es suficiente! — expresa Kisame con autoridad y firmeza. Los tres miran al frente y se topan con las inquisidoras, preocupadas, temerosas, pícaras y demás expresiones faciales del los estudiantes que habían sido espectadores de aquella escena. Sasuke solamente miró a Kisame; el rector le señaló, tan solo con su mirada, que lo que había hecho estaba mal y supo que debía abandonar el aula junto a él.

El Uchiha no quería hacerlo.

Pero Sasuke sabía que si no se iba con Kisame, si él desafiaba la autoridad del rector, podría ser expulsado en su primer día como docente permanente y eso le permitiría a ese blanquecino y delgaducho pre-adolescente la oportunidad adecuada para tomar ventaja sobre el asunto y tal vez... sólo tal vez... enamorarla y...

_...perderle._

Sasuke abandonó el salón de clases con el ceño fruncido y no dejó de observar a Toneri hasta que su silueta no era más que una alucinación del pelinegro a través de las paredes.

El ambiente regresó a la normalidad.

Una vez que el salón se quedó sin la extraña presencia del nuevo docente, todas las chicas se levantaron de sus pupitres y se dirigieron hacia el caballeroso y atractivo nuevo compañero de clases; exceptuando, claro está, a Ino.

— Hola Toneri-san!  
— ¿Es verdad que ella es tu prometida?  
— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?  
— ¡¿Cuándo es la boda?!  
— Toneri-san...  
— No crees que ella es... no sé, ¿rara?  
— Yo no tengo novio Toneri-san~

Cada una de ellas destilaba coquetería, unas eran discretas y otras muy descaradas!

Los chicos del salón se reunieron en una esquina del aula para discutir la actitud peculiar de cada una de ellas. Uno de los muchachos miró a Hinata y comentó dentro del círculo de amigos: — Desde que llegó... — ellos le prestaron atención — ...pienso que Hinata-san es muy bonita. ¿O acaso no creen lo mismo?

Entonces cada uno de los pares de ojos de los chicos del aula se enfocaron en Hinata.  
Cosa que la chica de ojos perla notó instantáneamente y miró en dirección a ellos. El que había comentado le sonrió con picardía y ella sonrojó tímidamente para desviar su mirada hacia el suelo. Gesto que a la mayoría de los adolescentes les pareció lindo, tierno y sensible. Y de todos ellos, al menos un par quedó flechado por su tímida personalidad.

Toneri tenía un buen oído y escuchó los cumplidos y demás palabras que mencionaban a la dulce Hinata; cosa que no le gustó.

— Es para mí un honor poder compartir este último año con todas ustedes... — ellas suspiraba por las palabras tan respetuosas que él decía, pero ellas no notaban el tono de sarcasmo y un poco de sadismo cubiertas tras ese discurso noble y su hermosa sonrisa. El tono de voz desabrido sólo lo notó una chica, Ino, que se molestó por esa actitud. Hinata también lo habría apreciado si no hubiese estado tan cohibida ante tantas miradas que no le permitían distinguir ni sus pensamientos — ...pero temo que la única dueña de mi corazón fue, es y será Hinata-san. Si me disculpan.

Toneri se escabulló con delicadeza y rapidez del cúmulo de señoritas cabizbajas, sujetó la mano de Hinata con dulzura y seguridad para sacarla del aula con una ligera prisa. Ella no se asustó ni se sorprendió... después de todo Hinata quería conversar con él a solas por unos minutos. Al abandonar el aula el peliblanco miró a cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros con firmeza, como si su mirada les dijera: — Hinata-san es dulce y preciosa, pero sólo yo tengo derecho a observarla de esa forma!

Todos se dieron cuenta, en ese instante, que ella estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Pues Toneri, a pesar de ser un completo desconocido en ese edificio, desprendía un aura de seguridad y respeto que a las chicas les atraía y a los chicos les producía emoción de competir al considerarlo un digno de rival.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Faltando una hora para el almuerzo, la puerta el aula de tercer año se abre con rapidez provocando ruido y llamando la atención de los alumnos; todas las miradas se posan sobre él.

— DISCULPE EL RETRASO, SENSEI! — grita Kiba con sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro tenía un par de moretones, su maletín abierto al igual que el primer botón de la camisa, la que estaba salida del pantalón por un costado, su cabello más alborotado de lo acostumbrado y el chaleco en su brazo estaba lleno de tierra y gotas de sangre. Todos estaban acostumbrados a la actitud y vestimenta que traía Kiba desde que inició clases en ese colegio. Cada uno de ellos volvió a su actividad social... conversar.

Inuzuka se dirigió a su antiguo puesto con velocidad y al notar la mochila de Hinata se calmó y tomó asiento, liberando un suspiro que parecía haber contenido durante todas las vacaciones.  
— Creí que no vendrías en toda la semana, Kiba. — manifiesta Ino con tinte irónico.  
— Si... — el chico de colmillos grandes rascó su nuca y posó su mirada sobre el bolso de la Hyuga por unos instantes — De todas formas... ¿Dónde está Hina-chan? — pregunta con inocencia y un poquito de vergüenza.  
Ino miró a Shino con complicidad, y si Aburame no tuviese las gafas puestas, la rubia se había dado cuenta que él estaba tan preocupado en tocar el tema como ella.

Ambos pensaron callar; ninguno quería comentar lo que había pasado horas atrás... pero nunca falta el amigo entrometido.

— Olvídate de ella, Inuzuka. — expone un chico con mirada taciturna mientras se aproxima al pupitre de Yamanaka — Hyuga-san está fuera de nuestro alcance. — la rubia acechó al compañero con odio para regresar a la mirada de Kiba que la miraba confundido... muy confundido!  
Una extraña sensación revolvió su estómago y preguntó con la cabeza baja; sus ojos no eran apreciados, pues los cubría una sobra negra — ¿Dónde está... Hinata?

— No dijeron donde iban... — dice otro chico, el mismo que había ruborizado a Hinata con una mirada risueña hace un buen rato.  
— ¿Dijeron? — Kiba lo mira con miedo... como si supiera lo que diría aquel chico.  
— Ella está con su prometido.

_**(( prometido... prometido... prometido... PROMETIDO! ))**_

Fue la palabra que colocó a Kiba en un trance — Si... me... dis... cul... pan... — reflejaba monosílabos durante su trayecto a la puerta con paso tambaleante.  
— Kiba... ¿Dónde vas? — cuestiona a su amigo con preocupación. Inuzuka deja el salón hablando en un extraño lenguaje...

A nadie pareció importarle su actitud, excluyendo a sus dos mejores, y únicos, amigos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Itachi me puso al tanto de tu situación... — Kisame conversaba con el Uchiha... aunque parecía más una reprimenda — ...temo que me dejé influenciar demasiado por tu hermano y la amistad de años que llevamos... — Sasuke permanecía sentado con sus brazos cruzados y los párpados totalmente cerrados. — ¿Qué tipo de educación les impartirás a mis estudiantes si no puedes controlar tu carácter?

Kisame esperó una respuesta...

— No volverá a suceder. — responde luego de unos largos y tediosos minutos.  
— En este preciso momento te daría de baja o te cambiaría a otro curso.. — una corriente eléctrica transitó por el interior del pelinegro al oír el comentario — ...pero... le prometí a tu hermano que estarías con ella... — el rector se recostó sobre el respaldar y sobó sus cienes — no sé que tipo de táctica está usando... — el pelinegro abrió sus ojos con molestia y aburrimiento. Lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era regresar al aula para que ellos no estén juntos. — Sinceramente, Sasuke, creo que es una mala idea que impartas clases en el mismo salón de la señorita Hyuga. No obstante, tu hermano siempre ha acertado en las decisiones que toma.

Cuando la conversación dio fin; el Uchiha abre la puerta y lo último en expresar el rector fue: — Confiaré en el buen juicio de Itachi.

Sasuke regresa al salón de clases para toparse con tres puestos vacíos. — ¿De quién es esa mochila?

— Allí se sienta Inuzuka-kun! — expresa una chica, queriendo que el maestro le preste atención, cosa que no le resultó — (( Ese debe ser el holgazán que mi hermano tiene como vecino... )) Dónde está Hyuga-san y Otsutuski-san? — interroga la salón con tono calmado y sereno, aunque por dentro su cuerpo sea al mismo infierno.  
— Se marcharon hacer unas horas y no han regresado. — especificó con malicia la última parte y los jóvenes rieron con pillería. Obvio, al azabache no le pareció nada gracioso y aclaró los puntos de respeto y normas con su clase tal y como hacía desde que trabajaba de maestro.

No podía hacer nada más que continuar su clase y confiar en que ella estaría bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— (( ¿Será que por eso no me respondió? · · · ¿Será mejor que yo? · · · Tal vez sea un matrimonio arreglado! · · · Pero... )) — Kiba pensaba cada detalle que confirmara que ella le había dicho o si quiera insinuado que tenía pareja. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la terraza de forma mecánica — (( ¿Será celoso? · · · Me gustaría, por lo menos, quedar como amigo de ella... O tal vez... sólo tal vez ella si me- eh? )) — la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta y escuchó unos murmullos; se acercó con cuidado y divisó dos siluetas.

Una de ellas era perfectamente reconocible ante sus ojos.

— (( Hinata! )) Ese idiota debe ser su prometido! — susurró entre dientes y mordió su labio inferior mientras sus cejas se juntaba en el centro y esbozaban unas marcadas líneas oblicuas. Kiba no podía distinguir la conversación por la distancia a la que se encontraba, pero decidió espiar... Algo le decía que no debía apartar su vista de ellos.

El timbre de almuerzo sonó y Hinata pareció saltar del susto o más bien de la impresión. Después de todo llevaba la mañana entera conversando con su prometido en la terraza. Kiba aún permanecía oculto; espiando cada detalle.

El tema de conversación que tocó Hinata pareció molestarle a Toneri; que frunció sus cejas con molestia y confusión. Parecía que el tema era delicado y la sostuvo de la muñeca expresando palabras que Inuzuka seguía sin comprender. El peliblanco le soltó la muñeca para tomarla de los hombros con firmeza y ella lo miró... Kiba no podía escuchar bien, pero pudo leer los labios de Toneri cuando tomó una posición donde Kiba podía ver su rostro completamente... el castaño comprendió.  
— Yo te he esperado todo este tiempo, Hinata-san! — Kiba no podía ver el rostro de la pelinegra porque estaba de espaldas — Debes amarme como yo lo he echo todo este tiempo.

Toneri se acercó a la cara de Hinata con rapidez para darle un beso en los labios, pero ella colocó sus manos sobre su boca y desvió la mirada. Fue en ese preciso momento en que Kiba notó que el amor de su vida se encontraba incómoda a más no poder. Hinata no estaba ruborizada ni sonrojada, ella expresaba disgusto y temor en su rostro.

Él no se iba a quedar como espectador...

— IMBÉCIIIL! — con una velocidad que ella desconocía, Kiba se aproximó a Toneri para darle un golpe en la cara que lo envió dos o tres metros hacia atrás con su nariz ensangrentada. Colocándose delante de la delicada flor lila vocifera lleno de rabia — YO LA PROTEGERÉ DE MALNACIDOS COMO TÚ QUE BUSCAN APROVECHARSE DE UNA DAMA!  
— No es de tu incumbencia, ella será mi esposa, no tuya. — dice con calma mientras se levanta del suelo como si nada le hubiese sucedido.  
— Una chica como ella no le pertenece a malditos como tú! — grita en menor intensidad — Ven Hinata!

Kiba voltea, toma de la mano a la chica y se la lleva corriendo de ese lugar. Toneri caminó con calma rumbo a la enfermería mientras su boca hacía una mueca de perfil...

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-**

La puesta de sol daba paso a la iluminación de los postes de alumbrado y el chirrido de los grillos junto a las cigarras anunciaban la llegada de la noche.

En la casa Uchiha había preocupación por parte de todos los hombres del hogar; cada quien lo manifestaba de forma diferente: Itachi caminaba por el pasillo sin parar con su rostro relajado, Atsuki miraba por la ventana con melancolía, Yosai emanaba humo y destilaba molestia... y Sasuke... Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama de una alcoba.

— Hina-chan! Nos tenías preocupados. — Itachi corre a la entrada a recibir a Hinata; ella mantenía su cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. Itachi divisa una sombra y una voz alegre muy conocida — No fue su culpa Itachi-san... — excusaba a la chica mientras se colocaba delante de ella para evitar que la regañen por lo que él había hecho — Hinata no iba a llegar tarde. Fui yo quien la mantuvo hasta estas horas lejos de su casa sin avisar. Ruego no la regañe y me disculpe por mi comportamiento. — haciendo una marcada reverencia.

Atsuki y Yosai corrieron junto a Itachi para grita el nombre de su onee-chan y abrazarla con lágrimas en sus ojos. — Lo... lo siento... No quería pre-preocuparles... — susurra apenada, baja su cabeza y mira al los pequeñines con tristeza.

— La merienda está preparada, sólo debes calentarla. — ella obedece e ingresa con los pequeños niños aferrados a sus piernas — Lo bueno es que estuvo con Kiba-kun todo este tiempo, ¿no? — el castaño asiente con seguridad — Entonces no debo preocuparme por nada. Kiba es un chico en el que puedo confiar. — Inuzuka sonríe con felicidad hasta que Itachi le corta de golpe esa alegría — Pero le diré a Tsume-san lo que haz echo todo este tiempo que llevas en el colegio. — el rostro de Kiba se puso azul y sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos; su cuerpo empezó a tiritar de miedo — Ten — Ita-chan le pasa su mochila y lo escolta a casa.

— Se-seguro que no po-podemos dejarlo en... en se-secreto?! — intentó convencen a Itachi de que no le cuente aquella confidencia. El mayor de los Uchiha se enteró por casualidad hace unos meses y, hace unas horas, Hinata también lo sabía.

**-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Ki-Kiba-kun! ¿Do-dónde me llevas? — ella salió corriendo de la mano de Kiba y dejaron el instituto en hora de receso, él lo hacía con frecuencia y había descubierto un atajo que le permitía fugarse sin que los maestros se dieran cuenta. Siempre iba al mismo lugar...  
Él subió a una bicicleta un poco oxidada y de llantas desgastadas que estaba detrás de un contenedor de basura a unas cuadras en la parte trasera del colegio. — Podrías... acompañarme? — ella estaba reacia a dejar el instituto en horas clase, Hinata era aplicada y buena estudiante, pero la mirada que le dio Kiba hizo empequeñecer su corazón y subió a la parte trasera, aferrándose de la cintura del chico con fuerza y abandonaron la institución con rumbo desconocido._

_Luego de unos cuarenta minutos sin emitir sonido alguno y después de recorrer por tantas calles y callejones estrechos, llegaron a un edificio muy viejo pero de excelentes cimientos que tenía las ventanas rotas; la fachada sucia y desgastada junto a una puerta caída y destrozada. Una construcción de tres pisos que estaba rodeada de otras viviendas abandonadas en un sector que, perfectamente, si se arreglara serviría como asilo de ancianos o departamentos para __arrendamiento. Cuando ella bajó, expresó: — ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_— Es mi... nuestra guarida secreta! — deposita la bici en una pared y silba de forma peculiar.  
_

_Hinata sintió un temblor provenir de adentro de la construcción desvencijada y por la puerta salieron corriendo más de 50 perros. __Se asustó por un momento, pero caminó unos pasos hacia los cánidos, se acuclilló y sonrió._

_Todos los perritos se sentaron instantáneamente y menearon sus colas con alegría, como si los hubiera hipnotizado. Kiba quedó pasmado. — Adoro los animales, Kiba-kun! — se acercó a uno de ellos, el más grande y de pelaje blanco con orejas largas, caídas y manchadas de café en forma de óvalo que recorría la parte externa de las mismas; mismo color que rodeaba el hocico del can. Ella lo acarició en la cabeza.  
— Se llama Akamaru y le agradas!  
— Ho-hola Akamaru, mi nombre es Hinata. — el hermoso y gigantesco perro le dio una gran lamida y ella cayó sentada al suelo; cada uno de los perros pequeños se acercó corriendo y comenzaron a lamerla también._

_— Basta chicos! — como si fuera su padre, todos los animales se detuvieron y se sentaron; estaban bien entrenados.  
— I-increíble... Kiba-kun.  
— Jejeje... gra-gracias! — sus mejillas se ruborizaron y rascó su nuca con felicidad — Entremos. — __Hinata siguió a Kiba dentro del edificio y para su sorpresa estaba limpio; él notó su asombro y le dijo — Pues... verás... Tomemos asiento primero, ¿sí?_

_Ella asintió y se dirigieron a un lugar que parecía ser la sala, donde habían cojines mordisqueados y sofás viejos rasgados. — Eh... eso lo hicieron los cachorros... — miró a la chica un tanto avergonzado — ... aún estoy entrenándolos._

_— Eso significa que... To-todos son tuyos, Kiba-kun? — ella lo miraba asustada, pero era por la cantidad de comida y cuidados que necesitaban no por otros motivos.  
— Yo... yo te quiero decir algo importante. — Hinata se puso un poco incómoda y él lo notó. — NO-NO ES LO QUE... LO QUE CREES! — dejó de gritar — Yo... yo quiero decirte mi secreto.  
__— Secreto?  
__— Es acerca de los rumores en el instituto.  
— Ha-hablas sobre que peleas con pandillas... po-por diversión?  
— Sí... — bajó la cabeza con amargura. Un perro pequeño de color café se trepó en las piernas de Hinata y Akamaru se acostó a los pies de Kiba.  
— ¿Cómo se llama él, Kiba-kun? — señalando al perrito café de piel en exceso que ella acariciaba con ternura; quería ver feliz a Kiba. Cuando él hablaba de los perros siempre sonreía.  
— Él es Pakun. — expresó con una sonrisa.  
— Tú les das... das nombre, Kiba-kun?  
— A la mayoría, sí. Otros son perros que tenían dueño y los abandonaron con collar. Inuzuka se mantuvo en silencio, pero parecía que quería hablar._

_— Si no quieres decirme... comprenderé, Kiba-kun  
_

_— No es eso...  
— ¿E-entonces? — se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.  
— Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me regaló a Akamaru... — él comenzó a decirle la verdad de sus fugas — ... él es mi mejor amigo. No tengo ningún recuerdo donde Akamaru no aparezca, pero... — el can apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de Kiba y éste empezó a acariciarlo — ... hace tres años mi padre dejó a mi madre por otra mujer. Nos abandonó sin dejar rastro. — Hinata agachó sus parpados y lo miró con tristeza — Mi madre quedó muy dolida y decidió deshacerse de todo aquello que mi padre nos haya regalado a mí y a Hana-oneesan... — la pelinegra abrió sus ojos un poco; comprendió a dónde iba todo el asunto. Kiba observó esos hermosos y cálidos ojos liliáceos — Si... mi madre abandonó a Akamaru sin decirme.  
_

_Hinata tomó la mano de Kiba, dando soporte y comprensión a sus palabras. Kiba no parecía estar acongojado al contar la historia, era como si la herida estaba cerrada por completo.__  
_

_— Gracias a Itachi-san lo encontré tres meses después! — manifiesta con alegría — Itachi-san me dijo que vio a un perro muy parecido a él en este sitio y un día me fugué de clases para buscarlo. Y aquí esta! — sobando con emoción el lomo del animal; Akamaru ladró con emoción. — Akamaru me guió a este sitio y me topé con diez perros más que estaban abandonados. Decidí cuidar de ellos..._

_— Eso es... es muy lindo, Kiba-kun. — ladea su cabeza — Pero... cómo les das de comer y demás cuidados?_

_— Ah... ¿eso? — Kiba miró el tejado — Trabajo de vez en cuando para costear su alimento, pero es complicado a medida que llegan más! — expresa un tanto agobiado por el exceso de trabajo — Cuando eran 11 perros me era sencillo pagarles la comida con mi mesada y dinero extra por trabajos por el barrio, pero ahora que son 46... — rodó sus ojos con cansancio. __Ella iba a hablar, pero él la interrumpió de golpe: — Hinata... — sus ojos mostraban vergüenza y seriedad al mismo tiempo — Yo... yo quiero saber tu respuesta a mi confesión._

_Hinata soltó la mano de Kiba; estaba incómoda, pero no podía evadir el tema más tiempo. Él la observaba con detenimiento._

_— Pe-perdón, Kiba-kun... — manifiesta con tono débil y sereno — Yo... yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. — a pesar de rechazar su propuesta, su voz estaba envuelta en dulzura y compresión. Ella no quería herirlo, pero no había forma de decirlo sin que...  
— Comprendo... — él cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente — Dentro de mí, ya conocía la respuesta... (( Creí que estaría preparado, pero... pero... duele. )) — los ojos de Kiba contemplaron a Akamaru con infinita tristeza y su mente divagó en los bellos momentos donde creyó tener una oportunidad de conquistarla._

_— Ki... Kiba-kun? — aquel silencio de varios minutos fue roto por ella; él la miró sin querer levantar del todo la mirada — Aun podemos... po-podemos ser amigos, ¿s-sí? — ella creyó que esas palabras no eran apropiadas en el estado en el que estaba Inuzuka-san, sin embargo... acotó: — Yo... yo podrías ayudarte con los perros... si-siempre y cuando me... me lo permitas... — susurros de amistad escapaban de su boca._

_Kiba levantó su cabeza de golpe abriendo sus ojos como platos y ella hizo todo lo contrario — Pe-perdón Ki... Kiba-kun! Yo... yo no...! — él la abrazó.  
— Eso sería fabuloso, Hina-chan! — la alejó de su cuerpo y ella lo admiró con alegría._

_Kiba sonreía como hasta ahora lo había hecho._

_— Tu ayuda será bien recibida por parte de todos los muchachos! — así, ambos, se quedaron hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte; jugaron con los canes y Kiba le enseñó cómo entrenaba a los novatos del grupo. — (( Mientras estés a mi lado, podré protegerte de todo los imbéciles que se quieras sobrepasar contigo! )) — pensaba el chico castaño mientras ella sonreía y acariciaba a cada uno de los cachorros — (( No podré ser tu novio... pero te cuidaré como un hermano! )) — ella lo mira y él le sonríe..._

_Sonrisa que cubría la tristeza y dolor de su corazón... pero aquel amor adolescente se curaría tarde o temprano._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_De regreso en la bicicleta, ella estaba preocupada porque la regañarían al escaparse. Más aún, sabiendo que Sasuke la amaba como nada en toda su vida y ella le estaba provocando, quizá, un colapso de celos. Ella se encontraba un poco nerviosa e inquieta. Kiba lo notó en el constante movimiento que hacían sus manos al estar aferradas a su estómago._

_— No preguntaste.  
— Eh? — Kiba quería distraerla e sus culpables pensamientos.  
— No preguntaste por mis heridas, ropa sucia...  
— ((Ci-cierto...)) — volteó su cabeza y atisbó un rostro confundido y lleno de dudas; ella estaba distraída.  
— Eso sí es culpa de las pandillas.  
— Pe-pero creía que...  
— No. No pertenezco a ninguna pandilla, Hinata. — la bici dio un pequeño brinco al toparse con una piedra; ella se juntó un poco más a la espalda de Kiba — Es que, a veces, cuando voy a alimentar o jugar con mis amigos, me topo con rufianes que los maltratan. — ella miraba la nuca de Kiba y su cabellera negra-azulada se movía con el viento. Kiba viajaba a velocidad; era tarde y no quería que la regañaran por su imprudencia. — Yo les enseño a no morder a los imbéciles que les golpean, sino las perreras darían con el lugar y se los llevaría a todos. Así que me encargo de esos malditos por mí mismo.  
— No deberías hacerlo... No quiero que un día e-ellos puedan herirte... — sí, ella siempre pensaba en el bienestar de los demás y era lo que más le gustaba de la delicada flor lila.  
— Tranquila, Hina-chan! — sonríe con emoción — Jamás haré algo que te haga llorar!_

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... — ella entraba a su alcoba luego de dejar a Atsuki y Yosai en sus respectivas habitaciones disculpándose hasta no más poder, en especial con Yosai, que la regañó como padre; ni Ita-chan le replicó su comportamiento. Era la primera vez que ella se comportaba de forma libre desde que la familia Uchiha conoció su vida en el anterior colegio. Para Itachi, que ella se diera su primera escapada no era para regañarle... Además de que Sasuke, seguro le reclamaría por ello.

E Itachi no se equivocó.

— Dónde fuiste?  
— Yo... yo estuve con Ki-kiba-kun... — ella lo comentó lo más natural y feliz, no era un secreto que Sasuke no pudiera saber, pero la ceja del Uchiha comenzó un tic notorio y ella decidió no decir más... Al menos, incluir la palabra Kiba en sus oraciones era preferible no hacerlo.  
— Es cierto?  
— Eh? — Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia la delicada chica mientras proseguía con su interrogatorio.  
— Es verdad lo que dijo ese tal Toneri?  
— Pu-pues... — ella agachó la mirada y él se acercó hacia ella, llevó su mano con rapidez hacia el costado de su cintura y cerró la puerta con picaporte. Sasuke estaba muy cerca de su rostro.  
— Tiene que ver con tu pasado... cierto?  
— S-sí... — ella susurró y él suspiró, la abrazó con ternura y delicadeza. La iluminación de la habitación era mínima.  
— No quisiera obligarte a contarme tu pasado, pero... — ella abrió sus ojos un poco y llevó sus brazos al rededor de él — Yo quiero saber... realmente quiero conocer lo bueno y lo malo de tí... Si puedo ayudarte en cualquier, CUALQUIER cosa... Yo sólo...! — Sasuke abrió sus ojos con asombro y sus labios sintieron un cálido tacto...

Ella lo besó.

— P-por esto... y por todo los demás... — comenzó a susurrar ella después de besarle, apenada y con su cabeza baja — ... es que yo... yo... te amo.

Ella tomó su mano, grande y varonil, se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Ella agachó su mirada y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Sa... Sasuke-kun... — él supo en ese instante que, cualquier sonido que emita, podría llenarla de inseguridad. Sasuke sabía dentro de sí mismo, que aquello que le iba a decir era muy difícil. Quizá era una herida que no ha sanado aún y ella quería mantenerlo en secreto. Tal vez, sólo tal vez... aquello que le contaría en ese instante le cambiaría un poco su perspectiva de cómo ella era antes y cómo cambió su vida estando en infierno al que, hace unos meses, llamó Instituto Konoha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Okaa-san, mira!_  
_— Es hermosa, Hinata. Más tarde la prensaremos juntas, ¿sí?_  
_— Humm! — una pequeña niña de unos seis años le mostraba a su madre una bella flor que había encontrado en la pradera._

_— Hinata, dejemos a tu madre descansar. — un hombre de cabellera larga y suelta entra a la habitación para sacar a la pequeña. Aquel hombre tenía una bebé de un año es sus brazos. La pequeña asiente con respeto — Okaa-san, es para ti! — la niñita le entrega la flor con una sonrisa y la señora recostada en la cama acepta el obsequio, regresando el favor con un beso en su mejilla._

_Esa tarde... la madre de Hinata falleció._

* * *

_SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS..._

_— Hanabi-chan, bájate de allí! — corrió a la alacena y se lanzó en el aire para atraparla. No le pasó nada malo ni a ella ni a su hermanita. — Hanabi... chan... — su hermanita la miró con alegría. Parecía que la pequeña no estaba acongojada por la reciente muerte de su padre. Hinata debía sufrir por ambas._

_Una tarde, llegó al pueblo un hombre de cabellera abundante, larga y blanca como la espuma de mar. Su rostro se veía marcado por las líneas del tiempo y la experiencia. Utilizaba un ropaje de rojo vivo, como si quisiera llamar la atención. Junto a él estaba un hombre de aspecto joven y cabellera amarilla semilarga. Aquel chico era muy bien parecido.  
Ambos clientes tomaron asiento en la mesa más lejana de la cafetería del pueblo y empezaron una conversación privada._

_Hinata se acercó a ellos para pedirle su orden. El hombre viejo la miró asombrado al igual que el muchacho de cabellos dorados._

_— ¿Por qué una bella jovencita como tú, trabaja de mesera? — pregunta con curiosidad el viejo de cabellera blanca.  
— Necesito pagar las cuentas de la casa y darle de comer a mi hermanita, señor. — la jovencita hizo una reverencia.  
— ¿Qué edad tienes, pequeña? — curiosea el hombre.  
— Tengo 12 años.  
— ¿Acaso tus padre te piden trabajar? — Hinata agachó la cabeza con tristeza y le respondió con dolor en su tono de voz.  
— Fallecieron..._

_— Mil disculpas, señorita. — el buen mozo de cabellos dorados golpeó en la cabeza al viejo por su excesivo cuestionario a la niña... Lo único que provocó, fue entristecerle. Ambos pidieron su orden y ella se retiró a la cocina._

_— Jiraiya-san, no debería preguntar cosas personales a toda persona que se le acerque.  
— Ya, ya, Minato! — riendo despreocupadamente. El chico, llamado Minato, lo miró con severidad y el viejo sintió que se había sobrepasado._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_Era más de las diez de la noche y Hinata caminaba de regreso a su casa, tomando de la mano a su pequeña hermanita. Hanabi llevaba un par de días enferma, pero ella no podía hacer mucho; aún era una pre-adolescente._

_A la mañana siguiente, la tierna Hanabi amaneció peor. — Hanabi-chan... no... no me dejes... — la pequeña comenzó a llorar. Su impotencia y soledad hacían correr lágrima tras lágrima por sus blancas mejillas. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacó de la habitación; Hanabi estaba arropada y con una paño de agua fría sobre su frente._

_— Se-señor...  
— Hola! — Jiraiya la saluda con una sonrisa. — ¿Podemos pasar? — detrás de él se encontraba Minato. Ella sabía que no debía dejar entrar extraños a casa, era una regla estricta de su padre, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no les harían daño.  
— Gracias, Hinata-san. — le contestó Minato.  
— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor?  
— Permítenos presentarnos. — Jiraiya reverencia ante la jovencita de cabellera corta azulada — Mi nombre es Jiraiya y él joven apuesto es mu consejero Minato.  
— Un gusto. — ella también reverenció — Mi nombre es Hinata. — ella se asombró y sus mejillas ruborizaron; llevó su mano a la boca — Pe-pero ya lo sa... sabían... — susurró apenada._

_— QUÉ LINDAAAAAA! — gritó Jiraiya con estrellas y flores decorando su entorno.  
_

_— Cálmese, Jiraiya-san — Minato lo observó con una gota enorme recorriendo su cabeza.  
— De todas formas, Hinata. — el viejo se acuclilló a la altura de la hermosa señorita — Venimos a adoptarlas! — sonriendo lleno de júbilo._

_— eh? — quedó pasmada.  
— Sí, Hinata-san. — replicó Minato. — Jiraiya-san vino a este pueblo en busca de un heredero.  
— He-heredero?  
— En este caso, heredera! — riendo escandalosamente. Minato prosiguió — El hombre frente a usted, que desborda emociones, es dueño de una empresa muy bien posicionada en el mercado bursátil y no tiene ningún familia a quién dejarla.  
— (( Qué será bu-bursátil? )) ¿Po... por qué no se la deja al... al señor Minato? — preguntó inocentemente._

_— No sólo eres aplicada y trabajadora, sino también intuitiva! — el vejete de levantó, una pierna se le estaba acalambrando — Minato tiene su propio negocio y desea que su hijo se encargue de él.  
— Es un placer trabajar para Jiraiya-san.  
— Gracias, Minato-chan — llevando una mano a su cabellera y revolviendola completamente, como si fuera su hijo._

_— Pe-pero yo... yo soy pobre y mi... mi hermana...  
— Hicimos averiguaciones sobre tu familia; ruego disculpes la intromisión a tu información personal. — ella negó con la cabeza — Jiraiya-san y yo dimos con este pueblo por accidente y decidimos observar el entorno...  
— Y te conocimos en la cafetería. — interrumpe el viejo de vestimenta roja — Mira, Hinata. Puede que parezca extraño para una chiquilla de tu edad que un hombre totalmente desconocido quiera adoptarte de la noche a la mañana, pero, te juro por mi honor que no es con malas intenciones, pequeña._

_Hinata lo meditó un instante, ella iba a negarse rotundamente, pero la fuerte tos de su hermana la preocupó y corrió junto a Hanabi. Los hombre hicieron lo mismo._

_— Parece que es grave, Jiraiya-san. — murmuró Minato y aquel viejo asintió.  
— Hinata, como dije antes. Vine a adoptar a ambas.  
— ... — escuchaba con detenimiento sin dejar de vigilar a Hanabi.  
— Si aceptas, tu hermanita podrá ser atendida en el mejor hospital del mundo. Te juro que no la perderás._

_Luego de tres eternos minutos para la ojiperla, responde..._

_— De... de acuerdo... — musitó no muy conforme con la decisión que había tomado..._

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata miraba con tristeza el oscuro manto lleno de estrellas que se podía apreciar por su ventana; Sasuke la mira en silencio. Parecía que la historia a penas iba en la mitad y le costaba mucho continuar.  
Para Hinata, la peor parte de su pre-adolescencia vino después de que Jiraiya la adoptó junto a su hermanita Hanabi.

— Podemos llegar hasta allí si quieres, Hinata. — sujetando su mano con gentileza y compresión. Ella miró directo a los ojos de su amado, su vista se estaba nublando.  
— No... Qui-quiero contarte todo... — Sasuke sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo apagó, no sin antes escribir un mensaje:

**···································································**

_Que nadie nos interrumpa, nii-san._

**···································································**

Hecho eso, Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la recostó sobre su pecho mientras él se apoyaba en el respaldar de la cama de ella. Hinata sentía su calidez; comprendió, con toda certeza, que él la apoyaría en lo que fuera que atormentaba su interior.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Hanabi-chan...  
— Tranquila, onee-chan; debes ir por el bien de Jiraiya-otousan.  
— Pe-pero...  
— Ve! — Hanabi sonríe — Así me dirás cómo fue la fiesta... — Hinata asintió dubitativa — ... tal vez conozcas a un muchacho lindo! — sonriendo inocentemente.  
— Ha-Hanabi-chan! — Hinata sonroja mucho, se levanta de la silla, besa la frente de su hermanita y abandona la habitación del hospital._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-san? — pregunta Minato mientras conduce el auto.  
— Es que... yo... yo nunca... — jugueteaba con sus dedos.  
— Es algo nuevo para ti el asistir a una reunión con personas de otro país. — Hinata lo observa con atención — Para Jiraiya-san es importante presentarte como su heredera en los negocios. Tranquila, no te dejaré sola.  
— U-umm..._

_Han pasado tres meses y medio desde que Jiraiya adoptó a las hermanas Hyuga y hoy era momento de presentarla con sus colegas y demás conocidos; Era buena forma de entrar al mundo de los negocios. Además de que el veterano de cabellos nevados buscaba que la pequeña hiciera amistad con un niño en particular._

_— Él es Toneri Otsutsuki. — habla Minato — Ella es Hinata Hyuga. — Jiraiya decidió no incomodar a las pequeñas con cambios excesivos; era mejor que permanecieran con su nombre de nacimiento. A él no le molestaba en lo absoluto y Hinata pareció sentirse más segura con respecto al respeto que Jiraiya le daba a sus raíces._

_— Hola, Hinata-san.  
— Ho-hola... To-Toneri-sama...  
— No es necesario ser tan formal, Hinata-san. — ella asiente — ¿Quieres beber algo? — ella vuelve a asentir; Toneri la toma de la mano y ella se ruboriza. Ambos abandonan el salón y Minato decide dejarlos solos. El niño de cabello blanco y alborotado la trataba con mucho respeto y eso le serviría a ella para tener un amigo dentro de ese mundo de hombres de negocios._

_— ¿Qué... qué hacemos a-afuera, To-Toneri-san.?  
— Pensé que necesitarías algo de aire fresco.  
— Gra... gracias... — baja la cabeza.  
— Si no te molesta... — ella lo mira al escuchar su dulce tono de voz — ... me puedes decir "Toneri-chan"?  
— ¿Po-por qué?  
— Soy hijo único y mis padres no me quieren dar un hermano. Tienes mi edad, pero eres bajita... — ella mira hacia arriba al notar sus palabras — Me gustaría que fuéramos como hermano mayor y hermana menor.  
— Y-yo... yo tengo una hermanita.  
— Eso es estupendo. ¿Cómo se llama?  
— Ha-Hanabi-chan...  
— ¿A qué hora viene a la reunión?  
— No vendrá... — Toneri la miró algo apenado, pero quería saber más sobre la hermosa jovencita de mirada perla.  
— ¿Puedo saber la razón?  
— Ella... — Hinata apenas conocía a aquel educado muchacho, pero sentía que era una buena persona... Alguien en quien confiar — ... está enferma..._

_Hinata y Toneri permanecieron debajo de un hermoso y florecido árbol de cerezos conversando sobre sus vidas y cómo han cambiado en tan poco tiempo, pues: Hinata y Hanabi habían sido adoptadas por un hombre mayor que las trataba como verdaderas hijas. Hanabi-chan tenía cáncer y permanecía todo el tiempo en el hospital, necesitaba terapias constantes; así se curaría. Eso es lo que Jiraiya y Minato le decían a diario. Además de asistir al colegio y visitar cada tarde a su hermanita. __Por otro lado, Toneri era un niño que era hijo único y consentido en lo que él quisiera, pero a cambio, la fama de su madre y los negocios de su padre lo hacían sentirse solo. Cada día, Toneri era más asilado y abandonado por sus padres. _

_Después de la reunión, Toneri y Hinata se volvieron buenos amigos, e incluso acompañaba al hospital a la ojiperla una vez por semana._

_Fue entonces, luego de una año de adopción, cuando Hinata cumplió 13...  
_

_— ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ella? — pregunta a su padre adoptivo, dándole una mirada llena de lágrimas y ceño fruncido.  
— Te aseguro que Hanabi-chan estará con los mejores cuidados. — Hinata llevó sus manos a su rostro — Es necesario que termines tus estudios en Japón. Hinata miró el suelo y asintió resignada._

_— Ha... Hanabi... — ella entró a la habitación de su hermana a despedirse; la pequeña Hyuga estaba muy pálida y tenía ojeras muy marcadas, su respiración era forzosa y estaba muy delgada. Usaba un gorro tejido para que no se notara tanto su falta de cabello por las quimioterapias. — Di... discúlpame, Hanabi-chan... Yo... yo realmente quiero acompañarte, pero... pero... — no pudo continuar y sus ojos no le permitieron ver con claridad por tantas lágrimas. Tomó la mano de su hermana y se agachó al lado de la camilla..._

_Hinata conversaba con Hanabi todos los días, después de que Jiraiya autorizara su viaje a Estados Unidos para que recibiera un tratamiento experimental para la rara condición que presentó después del cáncer._

* * *

_DÍAS DESPUÉS..._

_— Cuando llegues, me cuentas como está, Toneri-chan!  
— Por supuesto, Hinata-san... — Toneri viajaba a Estados Unidos, sus padres se mudarían allá por negocios.  
— Te voy a extrañar mucho.  
— También de extrañaré, Hinata-san. — Toneri se acerca a la cara de Hinata y la besa en la mejilla sin avisar.  
— To-To-Toneri... chan!  
— Je... — el joven sonríe complaciente, logró sonrojarla con ese inocente gesto — Quería recordar tu rostro cuando te avergüenzas... — ella miró el suelo apenada — Espero que los problemas de Jiraiya-san se solucionen pronto.  
— Yo-yo también..._

_La compañía de Jiraiya estaba pasando por unos terribles momentos y era muy posible que entrara en quiebra con el paso de los meses._

_— Intentaré venir en vacaciones para contarte cómo es Estados Unidos... y hablarte de Hanabi-san.  
— Eso me haría muy feliz!  
— Así te ves más bonita, sonriendo. — ella volvió a ruborizarse.  
— Ba-basta, Toneri-chan!  
— De acuerdo. — se despidieron y el caballeroso hijo de la familia Otsutsuki subió al avión._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_Toneri no la llamó ni mostró señales de vida después de que viajó a ese lejano país._

_Cuatro meses, la crisis en la Compañía Konoha no Senin empeoró y terminó por cerrarse; las deudas eran tan altas que buscaban a Jiraiya para cobrarlas y decidió aislar comunicación con el extranjero, es decir, Hinata no podía hablar ni recibir llamadas de su hermana. Era peligroso que supieran que ella, Hanabi, era su hija adoptiva y determinó su custodia a un tercero; además de que ya no podía costear los gastos en el hospital._

_Hinata se sentía culpable de no estar al lado de su hermana._

_Pasó un año y medio después de la banca rota de Cía. Konoha no Senin y Hinata (con sus catorce años y medio), junto a Minato y Jiraiya, recibieron una carta del tutor de Hanabi, comunicando que el tratamiento estaba perjudicándole en vez de curarla y la propia Hanabi dictaminó el ceso del tratamiento. __Hinata, al igual que Jiraiya, estaban impotentes ante la situación... No podían viajar, no podían hablarle y, por si fuera poco, la carta de respuesta de la Hyuga fue rebotada, ya que el remitente se había mudado..._

_La ojiperla quiso informarle a Toneri para que averiguara sobre la pequeña Hanabi, pues antes de irse le había dejado un numero para comunicarse, pero los padres de Toneri le habían prohibido tener amistad con aquella chica. Después de todo, Jiraiya había entrado al mundo de la clase media._

_Los cobradores estaban tras su padre adoptivo..._

_No podía hablar con Toneri, su mejor amigo..._

_Hanabi se había perdido de su radar..._

_Su vida, su entorno, su adolescencia! Todo lo que la involucraba a ella estaba de cabeza y no podía cambiar nada en ello._

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Lo... lo lamento, Sasuke-kun... — su voz se quebró totalmente y no pudo pronunciar más palabras, sus liliáceos ojos se nublaron y sobre la camisa del pelinegro cayeron cálidas gotas saladas que rodaban por las mejillas de Hinata.  
— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — acariciando su larga cabellera con suavidad mientras ella sumergía su rostro en el pecho de él.  
— Po... por no decírtelo antes...  
— Es normal que no quisieras hablar de ello.. — él miró por la ventana y suspiró con pesar — Yo lo lamento... — Hinata apretó la camisa de Sasuke sin levantar la cabeza. — Lamento haber pedido que me contaras si aún no estabas lista... — acomodó su postura y besó su cabellera con ternura. — Es mejor que descanses... — allí se quedó él, acostado a su lado hasta que ella, poco a poco dejó de sollozar y se quedó dormida profundamente...

Aunque habían algunas dudas en su mente...

El cielo nocturno estaba totalmente despejado (( Me siento como la primera vez que la vi... )) y las estrellas brillaban con fulgor, (( IMPOTENTE! )) mordió su labio inferior al punto de casi romperlo (( Si alguien más me hubiera contado su historia... )) una pequeña avecilla se posó en el marco de la ventana (( ...yo no le habría creído, pero ahora... )) para descansar por un momento y emprender su vuelo de nuevo (( Su rostro parece estar calmado. )) la observó con ternura y tristeza (( Quizá el peso sobre sus hombros es menor... )) Las luminarias de la calle estaban tenues ante le brillo lunar (( ...ahora que yo comparto su carga. )) Sasuke decidió cerrar sus ojos y la arrimó a su cuerpo para quitarle (( No volveré a tocar el tema, a menos que ella... )) todos aquellos sentimientos que la abrumaban (( ...quiera contarme. )) Verla sonreír sin esa pesada carga que ella misma soportaba; la culpa.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**(( Hanabi-chan... Hanabi... chan... Te extraño... t-tanto... ))**  
**(( Sus lágrimas son como agujas ardientes clavadas en mi corazón. ))**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Llorar? · · · Las asusté, no? *risa malévola*_

_En realidad... si lloré, porque mi cerebro está líquido! Dx ··· No saben lo difícil que fue el tomar un camino triste en la trama... (yo? verlas llorar? Cómo creen!) XD  
__Para su agrado (y mi desvanecimiento cerebral) habrá un CAP CINCOOOO~ \\(u_u)/_

**_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_**

**_(( ¿Reviews? ))_**

**_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_**

_Vaaamos... sé que quieren preguntarlo... yo sé que sí~ *mirada pícara*  
Si me quieren reclamar por el asunto de Kiba o la discusión que tuvo Tone con Hina... DE MALAS! D: Se esperan al cap 5! *de nuevo, risa malvada*_

_Debo aclarar que yo no he visto **THE LAST - NARUTO THE MOVIE** ... porque me gusta ver una peli en excelente definición, así que esperaré hasta que la publiquen como yo quiera (si eso implica spoilers y terminar sin uñas a mediados de año) ... Por ello, la personalidad de Toneri (tal vez, no lo sé) está -demasiado- fuera de lo canon. Ustedes me dirán qué opinan en lo poco que pudieron apreciar al sensualón de Toneri *derrame nasal!*_

_**PD:** Creo que... que volví a salirme del tema, ¿no? (-_-) Yo creo que no, ¿verdad? :/_


	5. ¡Todo se volvió una maldita pesadilla!

_**Da-chan:** Jijijijijji... Holiwis! :3 ··· D: *publica el fic y corre desesperadamente por su vida*_

_**Agradecimientos:** Patohf, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Bubble Glass, HinataYaoi, nn, AlexanUchiha, Itzel, Ariii, Diamante no Mai y MusaSpinelli._

_Discuuuulpenme chicas, chicos y todos quienes siguen este fic. Dx He tenido una extraña... :/ Cómo decirlo? Es como si mi compu no quisiera que lo escriba o publicara! D: Cada vez que escribía, la página se reiniciaba y, pues... ¡MALDICIÓN! Todo lo que llevaba escrito se iba de golpe... Me daba frustración y no volvía a abrir el borrador hasta pasado un par de días. Sí, como leyeron: no habría ESTA historia; las demás sí. Por eso les digo que es extraño... :/_

_¡GRACIAS A MIS DIOSES! _

_Por fin pude subirlo y... y... lloro de... de la emoción :') D':_

_**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes con pasados extraños y tristes, son del maestro Masashi-san. La trama (que me deja sin cabello y sin sueño) es miasita! osea... sólo mía en chiquito! :3_

* * *

La noche transcurrió sin contrariedades y Sasuke se levantó antes que el sol, así cuando ella despertara con la alarma de su reloj se sentiría más cómoda. Después de todo, el azabache, no quería que ocurriera el mismo incidente de la vez anterior.

Hinata se despertó lentamente y se asustó por un momento al recordar que había cerrado sus ojos sobre el pecho del Uchiha; sin embargo, al darse cuenta que estaba sola en la cama se levantó calmada, pero su mente la traicionó con aquello que había sucedido con Toneri. Se duchó, antes de bajar serenó su rostro para que nadie la note triste, desayunó junto a los demás... Toda la mañana fue tranquila, como si ella no hubiera llegado al anochecer y Sasuke se comportó como siempre lo hacía: calmado, cariñoso (sólo con ella) y posesivo...

— Espera, Hinata. — ella se detuvo en la entrada, con la mano en la perilla, giró su cabeza y el pelinegro la sorprendió robándole un beso.

— S-S-Sasuke-kun! — sonrojó rápidamente.

— Como en el colegio no podemos estar juntos, necesito tener ese beso presente para no dejarme llevar cuando te vea con tus... _tus amigos._ — expresó con desprecio y rabia eso último. Ella, sonrojada por el gesto y las palabras quiso sonreír; sólo bajó la cabeza pues su mente seguía atormentada.

Los dos caminaron hasta la entrada de la cerca que delimitaba el terreno y escucharon una voz llena de fulgor.

— HINATAAAA!

— (( Maldición! )) — el Uchiha exteriorizó una fea mueca que Kiba ignoró por completo y saludó a la ojiperla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella también saludó y Sasuke rechinó sus dientes; sonido que ninguno escuchó. Kiba tomó la muñeca de ella para caminar al colegio unos pasos delante del ojinegro.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud del chico y sonrió de soslayo al pensar que tiene agallas para tratar así a un adulto. Por mucho que su ceño se frunció al verlos caminar uno al lado del otro delante de él, mantuvo su distancia por respeto a la promesa que le hizo a su amada de evitar un poco los celos. ¡Jamás creyó que fuera tan complicado!

— Q-qué tal te fue con tu mamá, Kiba-kun? — preguntó, pues quedó preocupada por la expresión del chico cuando se dirigió a casa con Itachi anoche.

— Ah... pues... — Kiba rascó su cabeza y rodó sus ojos — Estoy castigado por SEIS meses... No juegos de vídeo, no televisión, no mesadas, no salidas...

— Pero... y los perritos? ¿Po-podrás cuidar de ellos aún, Kiba-kun?

— Siii! Hana-neechan me ayudará. Ella es veterinaria y dice que los revisará y les dará vacunas y esas cosas para que los adopten!— acompaño el diálogo con una sonrisa gigantesca. Hinata se calmó al verlo tan alegre; a pesar de estar castigado no dejaba de mostrar interés en sus amadas mascotas. Kiba miró hacia atrás, un poco molesto e incómodo, sin girar completamente la cabeza — ¿Acaso no puede irse por otra parte? — preguntó murmurado entre dientes. Ella solo pudo sonreír algo avergonzada.

A penas cruzaron la entrada del colegio Kiba tomó la mano de Hinata, la sorprendió un poco, y corrió por los pasillos infestados de estudiantes; obvio y a Sasuke no le dio gracia, pero no podía hacer nada pues debía ir al salón de maestros antes de comenzar las clases.

— De qué huyen ustedes? — Ino preguntó por simple curiosidad cuando entraron al salón un Kiba y una Hinata con la respiración agitada, sus ojos estaba un poco decaídos; al notarlo cambió su expresión rápidamente

— Salvaba a la princesa del dragón! — exclamó con una sonrisa y Hinata lo secundó al tener presente sus palabras... Sasuke si parecía una fiera, pero es porque la quiere y cuida.

— Hola Ino-san, Shino-kun. — una sonrisa con brillo labial y acomodarse las gafas fue lo que recibió como saludo de sus amigos. Se sentaron a conversar de cosas sin importancia, o al menos eso creyó Hinata.

— Ustedes desaparecieron ayer. — dijo la rubia con tono pícaro. Ino sabía que pasaba algo entre Hinata y el nuevo maestro pero prefería no indagar mucho en el tema, a menos que Hinata quiera contarle.

— No debes secuestrar a Hinata-san; ella sí es aplicada en clase. — el castaño miró con odio a su amigo y la ojiperla se sonrojó por haber dejado las clases el día de ayer. Sin embargo habían murmullos que empezaban a arrugar las cejas de Kiba.

— Esa es la prometida del nuevo chico?

— Cómo se atreve a dejar al hermoso de Toneri-san por... ese?!

— Creo que Inuzuka está siendo mala influencia... ella es muy ingenua.

— Si no quiere casarse con el sexy peliblanco, entonces será mio!

Kiba no podía evitar los comentarios que se volvía más retumbantes en sus oídos. Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza y marcaban las venas de sus brazos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan entrometidos en un tema del cual no sabían nada? Kiba se levantó con rapidez del asiento dispuesto a reclamar y gritarles a sus compañeros que mejor se preocupen de sus propios asuntos en vez de hablar de Hinata... mas dos cosas lo detuvieron.

— N-no lo hagas, Kiba-kun... — susurró ella y sintió su suave mano tomándolo de la muñeca para que regresara a la conversación que los cuatros mantenían hace pocos minutos. Al mismo tiempo, las miradas de todos se dirigieron a la entrada y las chicas tenían sus ojos en forma de corazón, Hinata también llevó sus ojos a la puerta pero los apartó al instante y Kiba rechinó sus dientes.

La campana detuvo las palabras que iba a pronunciar Toneri mientras observaba a Hinata; decidió tomar asiento. Todos se acomodaron y a los pocos segundos entró Sasuke. Calmado y sereno. Tenían dos horas de literatura y se llevaron con normalidad. La mitad de los varones del salón estaban confundidos pues todas las chicas actuaban como si la escena de ayer no había ocurrido.

Cada cierto tiempo, cuando Sasuke notaba que Toneri la observaba de perfil o si Kiba le hablaba por cualquier motivo, él cerraba los ojos para recordar el beso que le dio antes de dejar la casa. No era mucho, pero lo calmaba lo suficiente para continuar la clase como siempre. Cuando su clase terminó y cerraba la puerta observó a Hinata y ella le sonrió. Su corazón aceleró como loco y dejó el salón con una sonrisa leve.

Por la puerta entro un hombre de cabello negro y patillas largas, ojos marrones y parecía mascar chicle — Buenos días, jóvenes. — miró con extrañeza a Hinata — Eres nueva? — ella sonrojó — No te ví ayer... — sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a Kiba — Vaya, vaya! — sonrió con ironía — Creí que habías reprobado, Kiba.

— A-Asuma-sensei! — la clase echó a reír junto al maestro, menos Hinata que aún estaba apenada y Toneri se portaba indiferente.

— Okey... Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

— Mi... mi nombre es Hi-Hinata... Hinata Hyuga. — Toneri sonrió sin observarla — ((Sigue siendo la Hinata que conocí...)) — la chica tomó asiento y Asuma prosiguió — Yo espero que no faltes como Kiba... Mira que la química es divertida! — ella volvió a avergonzarse; se reprochaba el haber desaparecido todo el día... Era el primer día de clases!

— No es su culpa, sensei! — manifestó el castaño — Ella llegó temprano ayer, pero... pero quedé mal herido y ella me llevó a casa.

Nadie lo cuestionó. Pues era cierto que llegó tarde y sucio, era más que obvio que había estado en una pelea. Hinata lo curó cuando la llevó al lugar secreto pero no eran heridas de muerte. — Es mi vecina. — comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y con tono ingenuo. Toneri lo miró con seriedad sabiendo que era una indirecta para él.

— Oh... bueno. Gracias por preocuparte por Kiba. — la clase ya no la miraba con molestia o desprecio; en más de un rostro femenino se observó un atisbo de culpa por cuchichear sobre lo que había pasado ayer — Pero no lo hagas cada vez que pelea; sino bajaras en las calificaciones.

Ella asintió ruborizada y sin levantar la mirada porque sabía que todo eso era mentira. En realidad Kiba la salvó de la conversación incómoda que tuvo con Toneri el dia anterior.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Toneri-chan, estoy feliz de verte! — ella sonreía mientras su cabello y falda se agitaba un poco por el viento que le llega al encontrarse en la terraza._

_— También estoy feliz de verte, Hinata-san. — sonrió de soslayo con sus parpados agachados._

_— Veo que estar en el extranjero no... no te cambió. — su mirada se volvió seria por las palabras pero ella no lo notó — Bu-bueno... — miró hacia un costado — ... no tanto..._

_— Tu sí has cambiado. — ella lo miró extrañada — Ahora eres más hermosa. — tocó su mejilla con delicadeza, sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Permanecieron así por unos segundos y ella decidió preguntar cualquier cosa que cruzara su mente._

_— C-cómo están tus padres, Toneri-chan? — él la soltó._

_— Están bien. Creo que ellos son quienes realmente cambiaron, Hinata-san._

_— A... A qué te refieres, Toneri-chan? — lo observó algo preocupada._

_— Pues... si ellos no hubieran rectificado de opinión no estaría aquí. — se encontraba más confundida — Hinata-san... — tomó las manos de ella repentinamente — Quiero que me disculpes por no haberme comunicado contigo todos estos años._

_La miró a los ojos sin ningún rastro de duda o mentira, era una confesión realmente sincera._

_— No tienes que..._

_— No! Debo hacerlo porque te estoy lastimando con mis acciones. — ella no sabía con exactitud el significado de esas palabras. — Me pediste un favor que no fui capaz de cumplir hasta hace poco._

_— Toneri-chan yo no... no comprendo lo que me dices. — se sentía algo nerviosa porque él sostenía sus manos de una manera diferente a como lo recordaba y cuando él lo notó la soltó._

_— Cuando mis padres escucharon que la situación económica de Jiraiya-san decayó, me prohibieron la comunicación contigo... — ella se sorprendió, sabía de la boca de Toneri que los padres de él pensaban sólo en dinero pero jamás creyó que llegaran al punto de cortar comunicaciones con aquellos que no fueran del mismo estatus económico — ...y con ello también me ordenaron que no averiguara el paradero de Hanabi-san._

_— ((Ha-Hanabi!)) — sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos; pensaba en ella y sentía un enorme vacío. Era una angustia que muchas veces le quitaba el sueño, pues... tener presente que su hermana menor está en otro país a cargo de una persona, que ella nunca había visto ni en fotos, la mantenía preocupada, inquieta... culpable._

_Desde que vive en la casa de los Uchiha no ha pensado en cómo está su hermana, si estará bien, si comerá a diario, si la enfermedad progresó... Escuchar el nombre de Hanabi la consternó y comenzó a tiritar del miedo; sus ojos se perdieron en el vacio y se regañaba a sí misma por no estar pensando en ella a cada segundo de su vida._

_Toneri se dio cuenta de la expresión de ella y la abrazó sorpresivamente, pero estaba tan concentrada en la pequeña Hanabi que eso no la sorprendió como esperaba._

_— No te preocupes, Hinata-san... — susurró con ternura en su oído y eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío, no de temor o sorpresa... era alivio. Un extraño sosiego. Se separó de ella y volvió a acariciar su mejilla para soltarla rápidamente. Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos que a ella comenzaron a incomodarle de una forma abrumadora._

_— Regresé porque te amo, Hinata. — la campana sonó y ella brincó. Un movimiento provocado por las palabras sorpresivas del chico peliblanco junto al sonido característico que indicaba la mitad de la jornada de estudio._

_— Toneri-chan, yo... yo no puedo corresponder t-tus sentimientos... — ella no quería cometer el mismo error que hizo con Kiba; darle falsas esperanzas o una terrible inquietud por la respuesta. Así que decidió ser franca desde el inicio, para evitar futuros malentendidos — E-eso de ser tu... tu prometida era... era un juego cuando eramos pequeños. Yo... yo siempre te he visto como mi familia. — lo que ella le dijo no le agradó en lo absoluto y se reflejó en su rostro con unas cejas inclinadas. La sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza y eso la asustó._

_— Temí que algo así sucedería... — susurró. Su tono de voz no era el mismo de antes._

_— M-me estás lastimando, To-toneri-chan._

_— Hace unos meses me enteré de la muerte de Jiraiya y decidí... — Hinata miró los ojos del chico delante de ella pero... pero ese no era el niño atento, caballeroso y amable que conoció; el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y una sombra cubría la mitad de su rostro — ... buscar a tu hermana. Algo me decía que la necesitaría en mis planes..._

_— T-Toneri-chan? — bisbiseó atemorizada._

_— Si no te casas conmigo jamás la volverás a ver!— esas palabras la descolocaron; ella nunca lo había visto de esa forma y nunca creyó que su mejor amigo diga tal cosa. Soltó su muñeca para sujetarla de los hombros con firmeza. __— Te he esperado tanto tiempo, Hinata! — estaba alterado y su mirada seguía sin brillo — Debes amarme como yo lo he hecho! — se acercó a su cara dispuesto a besarla sin su consentimiento. Por instinto elevó sus manos para cubrir su boca y ladeó su cabeza a la derecha llena de terror._

_Toneri la soltó y se alejó unos centímetros de ella, entonces Hinata escucha un grito de una voz familiar — IMBECIIIL! — mira en esa dirección y observa como aparece Kiba de la nada para situarse entre ella y Toneri; golpea al peliblanco con un derechazo en el rostro, que lo envía un par de metros hacia atrás — YO LA PROTEGERÉ DE MALNACIDOS COMO TÚ QUE BUSCAN APROVECHARSE DE UNA DAMA!_

_— No es de tu incumbencia; ella será mi esposa, no tuya. — el peliblanco se levanta como si no le hubiera pasado nada, pero su nariz comenzó a sangrar._

_— Una chica como ella no le pertenece a malditos como tú! — grita en menor tono — Vamos, Hinata! — el castaño la toma de la mano y la saca de la terraza._

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata sabía que el actuar de Kiba se debía a que escuchó lo que conversaba con Toneri, pero no sabía qué tanto había presenciado su amigo. Kiba tomó asiento con aire triunfador por arreglar la reputación de ella y echarle en cara al paliducho que estaría cerca todo el tiempo.

La clase continuó sin mayor inconveniente. Ayer, Asuma era la clase que sigue al receso por ello ya conocía a Toneri, que había ingresado al paralelo con la nariz roja. Había dicho que se golpeo con una puerta porque era algo torpe. Yamanaka no se creyó ni una palabra; Aburame y unos pocos varones del salón levantaron sus cejas en duda.

Hinata pasó todas las horas clase pensando en lo que dijo Toneri...

_— Si no te casas conmigo, nunca la volverás a ver!_

Eso la preocupaba y tranquilizaba a sobremanera. Por un lado le calmaba saber que estaba viva después de tanto tiempo y, por otra parte, le afligía saber bajo qué amenaza la tenía a su hermanita como para no poder contactarla.

¿A quién contarle? Si decide confiar en Sasuke y eso llega a empeorar la situación?!

La familia Uchiha tiene buena posición económica, pero no tanto como para competir contra dos personas famosas, reconocidas a nivel internacional: la madre de Toneri, Kaguya, conocida en el mundo del teatro como _"Megami*"_ por sus espectaculares presentaciones que dejan a los espectadores bajo un llamativo trance; y contra el padre de Toneri, Shinju*, un famosísimo escrito de libros de fantasía. El más conocido y vendido en todo el mundo: "Fruto de Chakra" llegó a tener varias películas y una serie en televisión que continúa en la actualidad.

— Hinata!?

— Eh? — mira a su derecha y se topa con la rubia.

— Ya es hora de almuerzo, Hina-chan... — la miró intrigada — Algo te preocupa, no es así?

— N-no... No es nada, Ino-san. — la rubia se acercó a ella con los ojos entrecerrados — A mí no me engañas! Si puedo ayudar en lo que te molesta, no dudes en contarme... — deja su bento sobre la banca de la ojiperla y toma sus manos — Incluso si no puedo hacer nada, puedes contarme también. Para eso son los amigos, Hina-chan.

— Ino-san...

— Oe! Van a venir o no? — se aproxima Kiba.

— Sí! Vamos todos! — Kiba miró de perfil a la peliazulada, sabía que ella estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvo con el maldito larguirucho. Después, cuando estén a solas la interrogaría así la incomodase; no se quedaría a ver cómo la perturbaban las palabras de ese Otsutsuki.

Estaban comiendo en el patio interno los cuatro y se aproxima a ellos un muchacho de piel blanca y cabellera negra. Era Sai, el novio de Ino, y se unió a la comida en grupo. La conversación era agradable y la hizo olvidar, por unos minutos, su angustia.

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

La primera semana ha pasado rápido para todos, todos menos Hinata. Se ha vuelto más despistada y aparecieron unas ojeras marcadas. Todos le preguntan si está enferma o si le sucede algo, pero ella sólo dice que está bien; aunque dentro de ella se encuentra vacía y culpable. Cuando está cerca de amigos, compañeros, maestros... o con la familia Uchiha, actúa lo más normal que ella cree soportar; a pesar de ser muy notorio su cambio para aquellos que realmente la aprecian.

Se ha esmerado en no estar cerca de Toneri o quedarse a solas con él. La suerte es benevolente y no ha cruzado palabras con el chico; eso no quita que él no lo haya intentado. Gracias a los Dioses, Kiba siempre está cerca para sacarla o alejarla. Eso fue lo que ella le pidió, de manera sutil, el mismo martes en clase de deportes

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Ahora me dirás qué pasó con ese imbécil el día lunes? — era hora de gimnasia y Kiba llevó a Hinata detrás de los baños para preguntarle aquello que la perturbaba._

_— N-no sé de lo que hablas... Kiba-kun... — ella evitó el contacto visual._

_— Soy estúpido, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta que ni si quiera lo miras, Hina... — él se cruzó de brazos y suavizó su rostro. — Estuve presente cuando estabas conversando con ese... — ella mantenía su mirada agachada — ... idiota. — pausó esperando que ella le contase, pero al no ver respuesta durante unos minutos continuó insistiendo — Yo quiero ayudarte pero si no me cuentas lo que pasó allá no po-_

_— Kiba-kun... — cerró su boca al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica — ... lamento no poder contarte, pero... pero te puedo pedir s-solo una cosa?_

_— Pídeme lo que quieras... — dentro de él empezó a reprocharse por insistir en que le cuente algo que no quería; a Hinata, HINATA! Que es la chica más tímida y tierna que ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer._

_— P-podrías... podrías evitar pelear con... c-con Otsutsuki-san?_

_En el instante que escuchó el apellido del peliblanco supo que esa no era una petición por él... lo pedía por ella. Kiba asintió y desde ese día permanecía cerca; cuando el paliducho quería acercarse aparecía de las sombras y se la llevaba donde fuera... y siempre recibía una palabra susurrada con alivio de parte de ella: — G-gracias..._

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Hinata... — unos suaves golpes en su puerta la despertaron — Puedo pasar?

— Eh? S-Sasuke-kun? — restregó sus ojos y estuvo a punto de decirle que pase; se detuvo al notar que se había quedado dormida con el uniforme; incluso tenía los zapatos puestos — M-me cambio y bajo a desayunar, Sasuke-kun!

La puerta se abre y ella se cubre con las sábanas y cobijas.

— Q-qué haces, Sasuke-kun?! E-e-estoy en pijama! — escuchó la puerta cerrar y unos pasos acercándose a su cama — Sasuke... kun! — las capas de sábanas que cubrían a la chica desaparecieron y sus ojos se toparon con los de él. Se sentó y recostó junto a ella; colocó la cobija sobre ambos y su brazo izquierdo lo colocó bajo la cabeza de ella.

Había prometido a sí mismo no volver a preguntar nada de su pasado... pero la actitud y aspecto de Hinata no pasaron desapercibidos para los demás; especialmente Sasuke.

Ella no sabía como reaccionar, él no le habló ni nada. Entró, se acostó junto a ella y volvió a cubrirse... Por su mente cruzaban una y mil palabras o reacciones que ella le diría por entrar de esa forma a su cuarto; sin embargo, la única respuesta que ella imaginaba del azabache era: — Cuéntame...

Conocía casi perfectamente la actitud de él cuando hablaba de otros chicos. Si le contaba lo de Toneri seguro y Sasuke era capaz de darle una golpiza que lo dejaría casi muerto y a su amado lo meterían en prisión por golpear a un menor de edad.

¿Pero si primero hablaba del problema con una persona centrada y calmada?

Itachi fue la primera opción que cruzó su mente. ¿Quién mejor para escuchar y aconsejarla, en una situación que la mantenía abrumada de una forma indescriptible, que el hermano mayor de Sasuke? Pero no. Ella no diría nada a la persona más sagaz que había conocido. Si le hablaba del problema en una especie de código, Itachi lo decifraría y le contaría de inmediato al pelinegro. Itachi no permanecería callado si la mujer que su hermano ama está en un problema de esa magnitud. Por ello, durante las noches de esa pesada semana que dejó atrás, creyó que Kiba, Ino o Shino serían una forma de alivio a su pesar. Conversar con ellos en código sería buena idea, pero ¿y si iban con algún maestro y, este hablaba con Sasuke? Todo cuanto pensaba la llevaba a una salida: Hablar con Sasuke.

**· · ·**

Sin embargo, el día viernes al regresar de un pesado día de clases, sacó sus útiles y encontró una carta simple dentro de su bolso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Quizá... estudiar me calme un poco... — Hinata subió a su alcoba después de un interrogatorio que mantuvo con Itachi por unos minutos. Lleva toda la semana durmiendo poco y como su piel es clara, las ojeras no han demorado en aparecer. A pesar que los Uchiha le han dicho para llevarla al médico o que se quede a descansar, ella prefiere "distraer" su mente con las clases y las conversaciones que tiene con sus compañeros. Que en pequeña medida sí lo hacía... no tanto como quería ella._

_Toma su mochila y la lleva la escritorio; comienza a sacar sus cosas, una a una. De pronto, una hoja suelta cae de uno de sus cuadernos, se agacha para cogerla y la abre. Un mensaje poco agradable es lo que tenía dentro._

**\- · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · -**

_Parece que no quieres ver a Hanabi, Hinata-san._

_Ya que el chico salvaje se ha convertido en tu salvador personal,  
__me es muy difícil acercarme a conversar contigo de manera  
tranquila y civilizada. Así que se me ocurrió escribir este pequeño  
mensaje y guardarlo mientras estabas almorzando. __No quiero  
que lo tomes a mal o que lo que te propuse es una obligación...  
Solo quiero que sepas que el día sábado, es el plazo límite que te  
otorgo para que me des una respuesta clara. Te esperaré al anochecer,  
en el lugar donde le pediste a Kiba que sea tu "angel de la guarda"._

_Debes llevar..._

**\- · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · -**

_Estuvo despierta meditando lo escrito en aquella carta que sabía muy bien de quien era. Faltando un par de horas para que salga el sol, después de atormentarse con el mensaje una y otra vez en su cabeza, se quedó dormida._

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Permanecieron en silencio por poco más de una hora.

— Sasuke-kun... — sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de golpe — Te dolió perder a... a tus padres? — Sasuke se consternó. Jamás creyó que Hinata preguntara eso sin preguntar si podía o no... Ella no se inmiscuía en esos asuntos; aún así decidió continuar con la plática.

— Tengo dos respuestas opuestas para esa pregunta, Hinata. — el miró hacia abajo, pero ella seguía con su rostro oculto por las sábanas y su delicada cabellera tocaba su brazo descubierto al estar recostada sobre él. Esperó que preguntara el por qué... ella no lo hizo; permaneció en silencio — Me dolió mucho cuando mi madre nos dejó... el cáncer se la llevó de nuestro lado cuando Itachi y yo eramos pequeños.

Volvió a esperar alguna reacción por parte de ella... nada. Prosiguió: — Con mi padre no fue así. — sintió que llevaba sus manos hacia el pecho de ella — Dos años después de que mamá murió, nuestro padre falleció en un choque de vehículos; no lloré en su funeral... Creo que no lo amaba tanto como a mi madre. ¿Cómo querer a alguien con quien casi no convivías en casa? Además, se volvió un cobarde.

— A... a qué te refieres? — su tono de voz se volvió entrecortado, como si quisiera llorar.

— Mi padre era policía y apenas lo veía una vez a la semana. Después de lo que sucedió con mamá él se dejó llevar por el alcohol y al estar ebrio, conduciendo, fue que murió. Casi no hablábamos con papá, pero le teníamos respeto por ser una persona de ley. Pero cuando comenzó a beber lo consideré un completo cobarde, pues decidió huir de la realidad de perder a mi madre. Itachi tuvo que madurar más rápido que yo para que pudiera disfrutar un poco más mi infancia... — pausó un momento — Como padre, debió pensar que su muerte nos lastimaba tanto o más que a él. Por ser egoísta, mi hermano no pudo tener una adolescencia norm-! — sintió una lágrima sobre su brazo y levantó las sábanas para encontrar a la chica llorando.

— L-lo siento... Sasuke-kun... — ella no dejaba de llorar.

— Hinata... — la abrazó... No sabía qué más hacer por ella. La peliazulada se escondió en el pecho de él abrazándolo como si nunca más lo volvería a ver. En ese calor que le brindaba Sasuke, poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida.

((Creo que... que voy a ser cobarde y pensar en mí... Sasuke-kun)) se acercó a él para recordar su calor ((Yo.. yo espero que comprendas...)) quería recordar el olor dulce que le dejaba la bebida favorita en los desayunos ((... que la decisión e-es muy difícil para mí.)) ella buscaba recordar la delicadeza con la que acariciaba su larga cabellera ((Ahora que sé q-que...)) recordar aquella voz grave que en vez de asustarla, la calmaba ((... Hanabi-chan está viva...)) ella quería que él fuera feliz, pero... ((... y esta vez no... no la dejaré sola.)) ella no estaba dentro de esos planes.

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

Pasaba de las cuatro y media de la tarde del sábado. Abre sus ojos y se entera que cayó dormida junto a Sasuke. Lo contempló tranquila y calmada. Sonrojó al pensar que parecían recién casados, aún así lo seguía mirando con sus mejillas encendidas. Sonrió dulcemente y llevó su mano al rostro del hombre para quitar un mechón del flequillo que caía suavemente sobre su frente. Una mano masculina la sostuvo de la muñeca y ella brincó de la impresión. Él abrió sus ojos y ambos írises se toparon.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — ella asintió con una sonrisa que ocultaba unos ojos tristes, que Sasuke notó perfectamente. — ¿Segura? — prestó más atención esta vez a sus gestos.

— Es que... yo... — el rugido de su estómago fue su cómplice; le dio una cuartada a sus acciones.

Bajaron a la cocina y se toparon con Konan y Atsuki.

— ¿Qué quieres comer, Hinata? — mirándola con amor de madre, escondiendo esa preocupación que le producía el verla tan decaída.

— No quiero... molestarla, Konan-neesan. — tomando asiento en el comedor, cerca del mesón, sin dar a notar una ligera sensación de mareo provocado por la preocupación, poca alimentación y escasa horas de sueño.

— Tú sabes que eso no me molesta. — sacó unos vegetales y huevos para preparar una tortilla que no la empachara.

— ¿Dónde fue mi hermano? — preguntó a su cuñada mientras tomaba asiento junto a su sobrino, del otro lado de la mesa, frente a la ojiperla.

— Fue al despacho por unos papeles que necesita para el trabajo del lunes. — partiendo la cáscara del huevo prosigue con su respuesta — Yosai quiso acompañarlo.

— ¿Sabes a qué hora regresa? — algo tenía entre manos el azabache. Hinata sabía que no era nada común que preguntara por simple curiosidad. Ella dio un vistazo rápido al rostro de Sasuke que parecía no apartar sus ojos de ella. Estaba preocupado y eso empequeñeció su corazón, sintió una fuerte sensación de llorar; se contuvo y el dulce Atsuki la sacó de su mente.

— ¿Hi... Hinata-oneechan?

— ¿Qué sucede, Atsuki-chan?

— ¿Le temes... le temes a las inyecciones? — ella parpadeó sorprendida — Es que tú... pues... — apretó sus finos labios como queriendo decir algo que contenía por la vergüenza; gesto acompañado de una mirada que desaparecía tras unos lindos mechones negros que cubrían sus ojos redondos y negros, cuando estaba nervioso.

— ¿Por qué preguntas, Atsuki-chan? — mientras Konan le colocaba delante un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

— Es que yo... es que... — elevó la mirada y se topó con esos cálidos ojos liliáceos que habían perdido un poco de brillo. Esa mirada le dio seguridad y continuó — Yosai escuchó al tío Sasuke decir que no querías ir al... al doctor... — pausó de momento y siguió — A mí no me gusta ir al doctor... porque me dan miedo las inyecciones. — ella sonrió con melancolía y sintió como su garganta era oprimida por gran nudo. Tragó saliva y luego bebió zumo para aclara la voz; no quería que sospecharan sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— A... a decir verdad, Atsuki-chan... — Konan y el moreno estaba atentos a lo que respondiera; su tono de voz era melancólico y lejano —... a lo que le temo, un poco, es... es a los hospitales. — llevó un pequeño bocado de la preparación a su boca y lo masticó sin prisa.

Ella no mentía, al menos con eso, no.

Era cierto que Hinata le tenía algo de recelo a los edificios que curaban enfermos. Esa pequeña antipatía hacia ese lugar lo provocó la muerte de su madre y la pérdida de su padre lo empeoró. Él asistió a un control de rutina por una simple gripe que se complicó y terminó en pulmonía, puesto que ellos vivían en un poblado remoto la medicina no era muy eficiente y le comunicaron que debía internarse en un hospital de ciudad. Hiashi aceptó, por sus hijas; no pensaba dejarlas solas en ese mundo hostil a tan corta edad.

Pero, una noche antes de ser trasladado del hospital del poblado al de la ciudad... falleció.

Los párpados de Konan decayeron un poco y sintió pena por ella. Itachi le había contado que era huérfana desde una edad temprana y la señora Uchiha dedujo que debió perder a un ser querido en ese sitio.

Por otro lado Sasuke se sintió abrumado. Pensaba que haberla "obligado" a contarle su pasado abrió una vieja herida dentro de la joven; lo que le provocó su estado actual y eso le hacía completamente responsable de todo. Se odió a sí mismo y lo demostró apretando su mano izquierda; oculta bajo la mesa.

— Pero... ¡De-debes ir! — expresó elevando su inocente tono de voz; cosa que no pasaba seguido. Konan sonrió con ternura por el afecto que demostraba su pequeño hacia los demás; sobretodo con Hinata — ... Yo... — volvió a ponerse nervioso —... Yosai-nii y yo no... no queremos verte enferma.

— Atsuki... chan... — esas palabras le quebraron su atormentada y frágil alma. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se levantó con rapidez rumbo a su recámara, disculpándose mientras se alejaba del comedor dejando un sendero de saladas gotas de agua que brotaban de sus ojos lila.

Sasuke fue tras ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— No quería... ¿Dije algo malo, mami? — se culpó y buscó consuelo en la hermosa artista que caminó hacia su hijito para abrazarlo y decirle: — No, Atsu-chan. No dijiste nada malo.

— Entonces... p-por qué onee-chan estaba llorando? — Konan se separó del pequeño y lo miró a los ojos.

— Onee-chan sólo está algo triste. — tocando su nariz con la de su bebé — Ya verás que pronto será la de antes. — el niño aún tenía ciertas preguntas merodeando su mente, pero decidió dejar el tema allí. Su hermano se encargaría del resto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Abre la puerta. — el azabache gira a la perilla de un lado a otro con infinita desesperación.

— Q-quiero estar sola unos minutos... — expresó con la voz entrecortada sin sonar molesta.

— No me iré de aquí hasta que abras. — seguía moviendo la perilla sin descanso. Pasó más de una hora hasta que escuchó la entrada y la característica voz chillona de su sobrino mayor.

— ¡MAMIIII! ¡YA REGRESAMOOOS!

— ((Itachi. Seguro me facilitará la llave)) — soltó el picaporte y bajó las escaleras a paso rápido.

— Itachi, necesito la llave del cuarto de Hinata.

— Oh. Hablando de ella... — se quitó el sobretodo y lo colgó en la percha — Hoy me llamó Tsunade.

— ¿Tsunade? — la duda no tardó en aparecer sobre su cara. Konan estaba presente: — ¿Tsunade? ¿Esa no es la amiga de Orochimaru-san?

— Sí, esa misma. — dándole a su esposa un beso tierno, pero rápido, en los labios.

— Espero que esa mujer no salga con estupideces como que quiere demandarme para recuperar a Hinata.

— No, no, no. — moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro — Ella me contó algo interesante sobre el pasado de la chica.— Caminaron los adultos a la sala, los Uchiha tomaron asiento y Konan fue por té. — Quiero contarte primero y luego vemos cómo decirle a ella.

— ¡Maldita sea, Itachi! ¿Por qué demonios siempre hablas en clave? — refunfuñó con un notorio ceño fruncido.

— ¡Calma! ¡Calma, hermanito! — sonriendo divertido, pero su expresión se endurece y su rostro se vuelve completamente serio — Mira, es que...

Konan llega con las tazas y la tetera, sirve el líquido y toma asiento para escuchar a su esposo. A cada palabra que pronunciaba Itachi, los ojos de Sasuke se abrían cada vez más; ni si quiera bebió el té que sostenían sus manos quietas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Yosai-nii... — cuando los adultos caminaban a la sala, Atsuki llamó a su hermano con una seña tímida de atrás de la puerta donde se guardaban los abrigos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunta emocionado — ¿Pudiste hablar con onee-chan? ¿Qué te dijo?

— P-pues... ella dijo que tiene miedo de... de los hospitales. — sus manitos se juntaron detrás de su espalda y miraba a su hermano fijamente. Estaba a la expectativa del plan que le pudiese ocurrir a su hermano mayor; sus ojitos se abrieron un poco cuando recordó algo importante. — ¿Y-Yosai-nii? — interrumpe a su hermano, que masajeaba sus cienes con la palma de sus manos y sus ojos cerrados. Los abre para prestar atención a Atsuki — Cuando... cuando le dije que Nii-chan y yo no queremos verla enferma, onee-chan... — desvió su mirada un tanto culpable.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Se molestó, Atsu-chan?! — Yosai abrió sus ojos asustado, creyó que su hermano había metido al pata. Antes de irse con su padre al buffet de abogados, le pidió a su hermanito que hable con Hinata y le preguntara por qué no quiere ir al médico. Esa era su misión. Después, con la información, vería qué hacer.

— No.

— ¿Entonces? — expresó más aliviado.

— O-onee-chan se puso triste... Hinata-oneechan se puso a llorar...

Atsuki se asombró un poco. Ellos siempre veían una sonrisa en su rostro y que le diga eso su hermanito lo espantó un poco.

— ¡Vamos! — manifestó con una sonrisa y caminó al estudio. el pequeño lo siguió sin cuestionar nada — ¡Le haremos un regalo!

Atsuki y Yosai tenían una relación muy estrecha y casi nunca tenían pleitos. Yosai era el modelo a seguir para Atsuki, siempre lo veía como una persona que podía hacer lo que sea sin temor a nada. Por ello, el menor de los Uchiha jamás preguntaba o temía por las decisiones que hiciera su hermano, pues sabía que era un plan que saldría sin fallos y estar junto a él le daba valor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron treinta minutos desde que los adultos conversan en la sala, mismo tiempo que los pequeños permanecen en el estudio haciendo dibujos en papel para la chica de ojos perla.

— ¿Dónde vas? — pregunta Itachi con algo de espanto a su hermano, que se detienen en el marco de la entrada de la sala — ¿Creí que eras más listo, nii-san?

— Es mejor tomarlo con calma, Sasuke-kun — expresó su cuñada mientras el pelinegro mayor se golpeaba la frente con la palma.

— Ella necesita saberlo.

— Claro... y luego YO soy el idiota. — le reprocha su hermano con mirada acusadora — ¡Ve! ¡Cuéntale! Y luego... ¿qué? — Itachi se levantó del asiento y miró a su hermanito con comprensión — ¿Y si la noticia no la mejora? ¿Si Hinata se entera y eso la preocupa en mayor medida? — Sasuke se cansó de escuchar eso de su hermano, se cansó de oír que tal vez ella no tomara la información de la mejor manera posible. Tomo aire para responder un sin fin de cosas que cruzaban su cabeza; estaba al punto del colapso nervioso por sentirse impotente ante el sufrimiento de ella, pero una voz chillona y unos pasos a velocidad levantaron a Konan de la silla con preocupación ya que reconocía esa voz a la perfección.

— ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! — a la sala llegan corriendo Yosai y Atsuki con sus rostros asustados.

— ¿Qué pasó niños? — pregunta su padre.

— Fuimos a dejarle el regalo a... a Hinata-oneechan, pero... — con ese "pero" Sasuke desapareció y subió las escaleras de una zancada, seguido de Itachi a quien le embargó una pesada sensación en el estómago; Konan se quedó a escuchar a sus hijos con paciencia.

— No podíamos abrir la puerta y onee-chan no respondía, así que fui por las llaves que oculta papá en el armario. — continuó Yosai, que no quería interrumpir a su hermanito, pero su timidez le impedía una conversación fluida — Y abrimos la puerta para dejarle el regalo en el escritorio.

— Creímos que... que onee-chan estaba dormida.

— ¡Pero onee-chan no está! — Konan abrió sus ojos un poco y abrazó a sus bebés para calmarlos — La buscamos por toda la casa, mami. ¡Onee-chan se fue!

— Shhh... — susurró y dio palmaditas en sus espaldas — Hinata-oneechan salió a caminar.

— ¡Onee-chan está enferma! — reclamó con tono de preocupación el mayor.

— C-cuando estamos enfermos nos dices que... que no debemos salir de casa. — Atsuki ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

— Onee-chan no tiene ese tipo de enfermedad. — Yosai se alejó para mira a su mamá a los ojos, ese niño era inquieto, pero no era un tonto. Había sacado la astucia de Itachi — Su padre y tío Sasuke fueron a buscarla.

— E-espero... — murmuraba el pequeño Uchiha —... que Tío Sasuke no la regañe.

— ¡Nosotros lo regañaremos si lo hace, ototo!

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

La luna llena iluminaba los árboles que rodeaban la zona, dándole un aspecto siniestro al lugar; por las mañanas era colorido gracias a las flores que decoraban el sitio. Hinata estaba parada detrás de los baños destinados para el aseo de los estudiantes luego de practicar deportes. Vestía una falda plisada semiazulada con un lazo pequeño en la parte inferior hasta la rodilla; una blusa blanca de tiritas y cuello redondo. Tenía un sobretodo femenino de color marrón que llegaba a media pierna y en uno de los bolsillos habían ciertos papeles que especificaba la carta. Su cabello estaba suelto y una brisa inesperada llevó uno de sus mechones sobre su ojo derecho. Ella lo acomodó detrás de la oreja; sin embargo regresó a su estado normal.

— Me alegro de verte, Hinata-san — ese tono de voz. Ella lo reconocía a la perfección; voltea — ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? — ella asintió con temor; él se acercó con cautela.

— P-por favor... — manifestando en susurros, bajó su cabeza.

— No me trates así, Hinata-san. Nunca sería capaz de lastimar a la mujer que amo. — ella no respondió. Toneri sujetó su mano con delicadeza y ella la apartó.

— ¡N-no me toques! — el suspiró.

— No esperaba menos... — susurró — Con el tiempo que pasemos juntos, me tomarás el cariño que yo profeso hacia ti, Hinata-san. Sígueme. — salieron del colegio y subieron a un auto negro que los esperaba fuera. Nadie los vio. Mientras estaban dentro del vehículo, Toneri quiso aplacar el ambiente que estaba triste y pesado. — Hoy descansaremos en mi casa y mañana por la mañana nos iremos a Estados Unidos. ¿No te alegra?

Ella no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. Sí, le alegraba poder ver de nuevo a su hermanita, abrazarla, besarla, hablarle y más que nada, pedirle perdón por dejarla sola todo ese tiempo... No obstante, jamás podría regresar. Dejaría el país a la mañana siguiente sin haberse despedido de todos quienes realmente la apreciaban... — ((Sa... Sasuke...)) — una delicada gota rodó por su mejilla y ella la limpió con rapidez. El peliblanco se dio cuenta y continuó con la plática que parecía tener con él mismo.

— No me gustaría verte con esa cara todo el viaje, Hinata-san.

— ¿Tus padres... tus padres saben lo que estas haciendo? — preguntó y él miró por la ventana, apreciando la luna. Le respondió después de un largo rato.

— Podría decirse que sí; ellos saben lo que estoy haciendo. — pausó por un momento y ella miraba sus manos en silencio — No pueden hacer nada para detenerme.

— Acaso... Tus padres-

— Pronto llegaremos a mi casa. — cambió el tema. Su mirada vacía pasó a cobrar vida cuando la vio a los ojos — En la mansión unas sirvientas te enseñaran tu alcoba y ayudarán a probarte la ropa que compré para ti. — sus ojos celestes la recorrieron sin lujuria — Eres una chica delgada... así que se me hizo fácil dar con tu talla, aunque... — desvió su rostro para que ella no lo viera sonrojarse levemente por pensar que lo más difícil fue dar con la talla de su busto.

— Ha... Hanabi-chan... — murmuró — ¿Cómo está ella?

— La verás mañana a medio día, cuando lleguemos. — el restro del trayecto fue en silencio.

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-**

Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar. Se quedó en la puerta estático sin expresión en su rostro.

La recámara estaba impecable y las cortinas se mecían por el viento que ingresaba; la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Itachi ingresó y comenzó a revisar los cajones. Tomó la mochila y la vació sobre la cama; fue cuando cayó un papel de allí.

— Es para ti. — extendió la carta y la sostuvo con cuidado. La abrió despacio...

**\- · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · -**

_Lo analicé toda la semana y... esta fue mi decisión._

_Dile a Itachi-niichan y Konan-neechan que me disculpen por no ser __considerada al  
otorgarme un espacio en su hogar y soportarme todo este tiempo, especialmente  
esta dura semana. También me gustaría que te disculparas con Kiba-kun, Ino-san y  
Shino-kun... ellos son mis primeros amigos y ahora los dejo sin ninguna explicación._

_Sabes, Sasuke-kun. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que me atormenta; puedo  
decirte que... que contarte la verdad fue lo mejor que hecho y aún así siento que no  
es nada comparado con todo lo que tú has hecho por mí. He visto tu rostro y mi  
corazón no podía soportar un segundo más sin mentirte. Creo que seré egoísta por  
primera vez en toda mi vida y aunque estoy pensando en mí, me duele...  
me duele mucho..._

_HINATA_

**\- · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · -**

Arrugó la carta hasta que las venas se brotaron en sus manos. Su hermano contemplaba la culpa que resaltaba en sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que ella ocultaba algo más? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a actuar de esa forma? ¿Será que sus amigos conocían algo más sobre el asunto?

Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que una imagen fugaz cruzó su cabeza y salió corriendo directo a la casa de junto. Itachi lo seguía temiendo que cometiera una locura en ese estado. El azabache toca el timbre varias veces y la puerta se abre. Una chica de unos 23 años de cabello castaño lacio mira al moreno con las cejas arqueadas; entre sorprendida y molesta.

— Llama a Kiba. — ordena sin levantar la voz.

— ¿Qué? — ella empieza a sobreactuar — Buenas noches, Sasuke. ¿Buscas a mi hermano? ¡Claro! Gustosa iré por él. — ese tono sarcástico enfureció al Uchiha y cuando le iba a gritar que deje las estupideces aparece su hermano y ella sonríe amablemente.

— ¡Hana-san!

— Itachi. Tu hermano sigue siendo un imbécil, ¿lo sabías? — el moreno mayor sonríe divertido.

— Si... es que ahora sí tiene un motivo para portarse así.

— Ajá... — se cruza de brazos y contempla la desesperación y rabia mezcladas en la cara de Sasuke. Gira su cabeza y grita como si estubiera en una montaña — ¡KIBAAA! ¡TE BUSCAN!

— ¿Qué hizo ese tarado ahora? — vuelve a mirar al Uchuha mayor como si nada hubiese pasado. Itachi y Sasuke ni se inmutaron, pues ambos conocían muy bien a Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba, ya que Itachi y ella son vecinos desde hace algunos años.

— Nada malo, si es lo que te preocupa. — ella suspiró aliviada — Sasuke necesita preguntar algo. — entonces elevó ambas cejas y aparece el castaño detrás de su hermana.

— ¡Itachi-san! — saluda amistoso — ¿Sensei? — era extraño que el azabache aparezca de la anda. El chico meditó algo preocupado en caso de haber olvidado presentar un trabajo.

— ¿Qué problema tiene Hinata? — cuestionó al chico, un poco alterado.

— ¿Hinata? — sus párpados se abrieron un milímetro y luego mintió — Se refiere a que se ve cansada estos días, ¿no? — Hana le da un golpe en la cabeza y él lleva sus manos al chichón

— Realmente eres tarado como para mentir en frente de mí. — rezonga cansada y su hermano la mira de perfil con molestia. Odiaba que su hermana tenga un sexto sentido que le avisaba, sin fallas, cuando decía la verdad y cuando no.

— Kiba-kun... — el mencionado observa a Itachi — Algo muy grave le sucede a Hina-chan y debes contarnos todo lo que sepas. — El castaño se asustó al oír la palabra "grave" y "Hina" en misma oración.

— Habla o volveré a golpearte. — advirtió su hermana.

— Yo... yo no sé.

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! — vociferó Sasuke y los hermanos Inuzuka quedaron atónitos — ¡Pasas todo el tiempo con ella y dices que no sabes!

— Sasuke... cálmate. — Itachi intentó colocar su mano en el hombro de su hermano pero este lo despreció con ira.

— Oye, Sasuke... más cuidado con tus palabras. — Hana frunció sus cejas — Sólo yo puedo hablarle así a este. — señalando al castaño con su pulgar. Ella iba a caminar hacia el azabache para decirle un par de cosas más; la mano de Kiba en su hombro la detuvo y fue él quien caminó hacia Sasuke.

— El día lunes, durante el receso, pasó algo entre ella y... — la expresión de Kiba era dura y seria, Hana nunca había visto a su hermano actuar con tal madurez —... ese paliducho de apellido Otsutsuki. Ino y yo le preguntamos, pero se negó a responder... — la conversación se tornó pesada — Hinata sólo me pidió que... que no la dejara a solas con ese.

Sasuke se fue a la casa corriendo.

— ¡Itachi! — llamó la castaña y el susodicho voltea; iba a casa — ¡Cualquier cosa me avisas! — el moreno asintió con una media sonrisa. Kiba desapareció de la entrada, directo al teléfono. Tenía que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a la Yamanaka.

Itachi observa a su esposa e hijos abrazados, preocupados por aquella muchacha que no era familia... que ellos no conocían hasta hace unos meses y cambió la vida de todos quienes la rodeaban. De todos los que ella conocía... su hermano... — Ya llamé a la policía. — exclama ella, que mira cómo su esposo se aproxima al teléfono y levanta la bocina — Tengo que llamar a alguien más, linda. Lleva a los niños arriba. — El azabache, Sasuke, estaba en la alcoba de Hinata...

Era tiempos de primavera y los cerezos florecían ((¿En qué momento se derrumbó todo?)) los colores de la primavera desaparecían ante sus ojos ((¿¡Mi maldito egoísmo no me dejó ver!?)) la luna parecía oscurecer todo en vez de iluminar ((Debe estar por aquí... algo)) ni grillos ni cigarras hablaban entre sí ((¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?)) era un silencio que inquietaba a todos ((Yo... te encontraré y no te perderé de vista.)) útiles y pertenencias de la chica regadas por la alcoba ((Perdóname, Hinata...)) se asoma por la ventana por una intuición ((... temo que romperé la promesa que te hice.)) una objeto blanco entre los arbusto brilla antes sus ojos ((¿Un papel?)) sale de la casa como el viento de otoño rumbo a esa bola de papel que no encajaba con el jardín.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**((Recordaré tu sonrisa... tu calor... tus sentimientos hacia... hacia mí... Sasuke-kun...))  
****((¡Te encontraré Hinata! ¡Cuando lo haga tendré que atarte a mí para que no vuelvas a irte!))**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/OOOOOOOOOOOOS (es bueno la equidad) Esto... pues... n-no tengo nada que decir más que...  
_

_**¡Anata no nintai no tame ni dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!**  
__¡あなたのにんたいのためにどもありがとうございました!_

_**¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!**  
*reverencia*_

_Alguito de info ··· Megami = Diosa ··· __Shinju = Dios Árbol ;) (Ojo! Yo no sigo el manga... me gusta el relleno xD)_

_Sí sí sí... algunas dirán que parece una novela Dx y yo espero que no! La verdad, una amiga personal lo leyó y me dijo que si inicié con un estilo DRAMA debería seguir con algo así y que no sea tan "colegial" porque de esos hay muchos. Seguí su... crítica? por así decirlo y si bien el título hace referencia a un estilo 'colegio', no quería ahondar allí porque es más una relación entre un hombre maduro y una chica iniciando su adultez._

_Y para serles totalmente franca... la trama que tenía planeada no me alcanzaba ni para 3000 palabras! :/ y ustedes saben que este fic contiene capítulos de 8000 a 9000. (dependiendo de cómo trabaje mi cerebro) Así que... ¿Ustedes dirán? Comenten si está bien... o mal. Quéjense por la demora (porque, se supone, que cada capítulo sale a mediados de cada mes). Critiquen mis faltas de ortografía y gramática (si es que tengo... seguro que sí). Cualquier cosa que se les ocurra me hacen saber, ¿sí? *ojos grandes*_

_PD: Algunas se darán cuenta de que, pues, se pareeeeece a THE LAST y debo aclarar que no me dí cuenta hasta que lo leí cuando hacía mis ediciones. (he visto spoilers y no chicas, aún no he visto la peli -completa- y... ¡no pienso verla hasta que salga como quiera!) xP :D No se olviden de comentar! ... y regañarme de paso :( ... xD_

_Por cierto... tal vez no les agrade que deje así de inconcluso el cap y saben qué... ¡ME RESBALA! *risa malvada forzada* Oh, vamos, no deberían quejarse... ya me conocen! ñejeje... Además... el problema es para mí Dx que tengo que volver a exprimir mi cerebro!_

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... RECICLADO._**


	6. La única compañía que···

_**Da-chan:** No hay palabras de disculpas lo suficientemente largas para expresar mi pena por la demora de este capítulo. Así que dejen ese odio hacia la tardanza y lean, lean... ¡LEAN! Que estoy más que segura que lo esperan con mucho afán. __Por cierto... este cap es más largo de lo que acostumbro. Algo así como para... compensar mi falta de responsabilidad. :p Por ello decidí hacerlo en dos partes. Para que la lectura no sea tan pesada. ;D_

_**Agradecimientos:** HinataYaoi, patohf, MusaSpinelli, nn, momoko haru-chan, ayame-chan, francin p.p, ciin uchiha, MariaHinalove y a todas y todos los que han dado (y darán :3) "follows", "favorites" y ¡por su puesto! "reviews". :D_

_**Disclaimer:** Masashi-chan me permite usarlos mientras mencione que los personajes son de él. La historia es mía... y una de las que mejor acogida he tenido en todo el tiempo que llevo en _

* * *

La noche emanaba una densa paz... Un silencio abrumador que recorría las entrañas de Sasuke asiendo que sintiera sus músculos tensos y los huesos de goma. No sabía si hallaría algún pequeño indicio de lo que sucedió en la habitación de la chica en esos malditos treinta minutos en los que la dejó sola; la frustración y agonía lo hacían pedazos como un papel.

Cada centímetro de esa sencilla alcoba estaba de cabeza: libros y cuadernos esparcidos por el suelo, los cajones de la cómoda tenían la ropa salida o revuelta, los abrigos del armario estaban regados sobre el colchón... nada, absolutamente nada estaba en su lugar una vez que el azabache puso un pie dentro.

Respiraciones profundas y sus manos tirando hacia atrás sus mechones de cabello — ((¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde no he buscado ya?!)). Se levantó de la cama, en la que estuvo recostado no menos de un minuto para caminar por el lugar. La luna estaba completa y era hermosa... pero el hombre no se fijaba en ello. Su mente sólo tenía una cosa: "¡Encuéntrala!"

Caminó hacia la ventana por un simple reflejo, no es que buscara tomar aire fresco ni nada — ((¿Por qué te fuiste?)) — sacó la cabeza por aquel espacio que permitía el ingreso del viento y bajó la mirada. Sus ojos notaron un diminuto punto blanco; eso no encajaba en una casa con tal estricto control de limpieza. Su primer pensamiento fue saltar, pero hacerlo desde un segundo piso sin tener conocimientos de parkour o sin habilidades ninjas era una fractura segura; lastimado no sería de ninguna ayuda. Corrió a todo pulmón, pues ese papel arrugado entre los arbustos era una inequívoca pista de su paradero.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

— ¿Itachi?

— Buenas noches, Kisame. Necesito la dirección domiciliaria del joven Otsutsuki Toneri.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué la quieres?

— Kisame, es imperioso que me digas la dirección. — tono calmado, poco común en él.

— Espera un momento mientras reviso los registros. — siendo amigos desde inicios de la universidad, Itachi y Kisame llevan una relación de amistad muy rara. Todo lo que Itachi dice o pide, Kisame acepta sin negarse. Se conocen tan bien que parece que nacieron del mismo vientre, pues con esos imperceptibles cambios de voz, Kisame conoce el estado de ánimo de su amigo. Podría decirse que se ven más como padre e hijo, donde, extrañamente, Kisame es el hijo. Aunque el rector de colegio supera a Itachi unos 8 años. — ¿Tienes dónde anotar?

— Por supuesto.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

— ¡APÚRATE!

— ¡No me grites! Estoy buscando y si me gritas me altero y no puedo concentrarme...

— ¡Ya, ya!

— ¡Ah!

— ¿La encontraste?

— ¡No! Por tu culpa me rompí una uña.

— ¡Hinata es más importante que tu tonta uña pintorreteada!

— ¡Eso lo sé muy bien, por algo soy su amiga! — Hana abre la puerta desmesuradamente y Kiba salta del susto.

— En-esta-casa-no-se... ¡GRITAAAA! — un coscorrón que dejó al castaño con los ojos blancos, tumbado en el suelo.

— ¿Aló? ¿Kiba, sigues allí? — reacciona ante la tenue voz que proviene del celular.

— Sí, a-a-aaay... digo, aquí estoy. — soba su cabeza — ¿Lo tienes?

— ¡Sí! — hace una pausa que preocupa a Kiba.

— ¿Qué pasó Ino? ¿Acaso no es la...?

— ¿Seguro que está bien? — su tono de voz estaba mezclado. La rubia estaba muy preocupada por lo que le contó Inuzuca, y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, pero también se encontraba tensa; no estaba del todo segura en si el plan de Kiba resutaría — ¿La policía debería encargarse, no?

— Si no quieres ayudar ¡BIEN! No necesito nada de cobardes como tú. — colgó el celular y arrancó una hoja de cuaderno para escribir unas cuantas palabras. Dejó la nota debajo de su almohada, tomó su abrigo plomo de capucha pomposa y salió por la ventana. Lo había hecho muchas veces para revisar a sus amigos por la noche. No podía llevar a cabo su plan sin un acompañante, así que tomó su bicicleta con un lugar en mente.

A unas cuadras de la casa su celular vuelve a sonar.

— ¿Qué quieres? Si es para detenerme, olvida...

— No. Pero no quiero que te pase nada malo, Kiba. — Ino realmente veía a Kiba como un hermanito problemático. — Te diré donde es...

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

— ¿Te apetece cenar? —Hinata negó con su cabeza agachada — Comprendo tu falta de apetito, pero no quiero que enfermes.

— No tengo hambre... gracias. —él suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

— Está bien. Descansa Hinata-san. —cierra la puerta y delicados cristales redondeados brotan de sus ojos, produciendo un leve brillo por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por el vitral de la ventana.

Se encontraban en un departamento con dos habitaciones, una sala-comedor, un baño en cada recámara y la cocina. El lugar no era lujoso; es un común y corriente edificio departamental ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Ni el conductor, ni tampoco el guardaespaldas de Toneri la trataban mal o de alguna forma indecorosa, pero eso la hacía sentir más prisionera. ((¿Por qué lloro si... si... pronto veré a... a Hanabi-chan?)). Dentro de su pecho, en su corazón, podía percibir una sensación de opresión y calor al mismo tiempo... le era confuso expresar si estaba feliz por volver a ver a su hermana o triste por dejar a todos aquellos que le brindaron su amistad... su amor incondicional.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

Itachi termina de anotar la dirección y ve pasar a su hermano con una velocidad impresionante, se despide de Kisame alegando que le explicaría la situación luego; cuelga y corre tras su hermano para evitar alguna locura.

— ¡Sasuke...! —al llegar a la entrada observa a su hermanito con un papel en las manos— ¿Qué es eso? —aproximándose con curiosidad.

— _Ella lo sabe._ —corre hacia la casa Inuzuka e Itachi le arrebató el papel antes de su escapada. El timbre se repite una y otra vez. Itachi no lograba comprender cómo un adolescente era capaz de escribir una carta tan sencilla, pero con un mensaje tan amenazante. No conocían del todo la historia y era lo más frustrante de todo, pues las palabras que cruzaron los jóvenes habrían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para obligarla a escapar.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Llámalo. —Hana rodó los ojos, no porque le desinteresaba el tema; sino que el problema era Sasuke y su actitud de mandón lo que chocaba con ella. Nunca se han llevado bien por ello.

— ¡KIBAAA! —pasaron un par de minutos y vuelve a gritar. El moreno mayor da unos pasos hacia el costado de la casa; conocía el lugar de la alcoba del joven.

— Hana, la ventana está abierta.

— ¡Maldición, Kiba! —ella y Sasuke corren al segundo piso para toparse con el sitio vacío— Su chaqueta favorita no está, ni su celular. —le comunica a Itachi una vez ambos bajan y regresan a la entrada— Espero que no haga algo estúpido.

Sasuke regresó a la vivienda en busca de las llaves de su carro.

— Disculpa por meter a Kiba en esto, Hana. —expresa al percibir la preocupación en la cara de la muchacha.

— ¿En qué está metido ese idiota?

— Los detalles no los sabemos, pero la chica que Sasuke cuida se escapó por una amenaza hacia su único familiar. —su mirada se notaba molesta y confundida— Tu hermano sabe algo al respecto que no nos contó hace un momento.

— No creo que vaya a la policía, pero sí intentará ayudar si tiene la oportunidad... estúpido hermanito. —Itachi escuchó el pito del auto de su hermano en la entrada y observa a Sasuke diciéndole que se suba.

— Tienes la dirección, vamos antes de que ese niño meta la pata. —expresa imperioso a su hermano mayor. Aparece Konan con su abrigo y les desea suerte.

— Cualquier cosa te llamaré.

— Gracias. Que los niños no se asusten y si sabes algo de Kiba, comunícaselo a Hana. —le da un beso en la mejilla y el carro se aleja.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

— Se equivoca, joven.

— ¿Segura que no ha vivido una persona de apellido Otsutsuki aquí? ¿Antes, quizá?

— No. Esta ha sido mi casa desde pequeña y no me he marchado. Lo siento.

— No... Gracias por su amabilidad. —la puerta se cierra y Kiba se aleja maldiciendo en voz baja. Toma su celular y llama a Ino.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Segura que me diste bien la dirección?

— Sí. Es la que está en el sistema.

— Ese desgraciado... —aprieta su puño libre y la mandíbula.

— No vive allí... ¿verdad?

— No. Seguro cambió su dirección.

— Imposible, Kiba. La vivienda de cada estudiante es corroborada con facturas de luz, agua o teléfono a nombre del representante del alumno. Toneri no conocía a Hinata cuando llegó al salón.

— Yo no sé... ¡recuerda que llegué tarde! —Ino mantuvo el silencio— Ya... perdóname, no quería grita...

— ¡Alto! —Kiba frunció en ceño— Aquí encontré un cambio.

— ¿Cambio?

— Seguro lo hizo el mismo día que la llevó a la terraza. —el chico recordó el rostro de Hinata y sintió más odio— ¡Tengo la primera dirección!

Ino le comunica a Kiba y este rasca su cabeza con desesperación.

— ¡ARGH! ¡NO CONOZCO ESE LUGAR!

— ¡No grites por el celular!

— Ya, ya, ya... pero es que... ! —un momento de silencio pensando que todo el esfuerzo por saber de ella había sido inútil.

— ¿Akamaru es un buen rastreador? —ella le interrumpe.

— Sí. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver?! —Ino no comprendía lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

— Utiliza~la nariz de Akamaru~para encontrarla~ —expuso su idea con lentitud, en caso de que Inuzuka no captase el plan. Kiba abrió sus ojos de golpe... para, luego de unos segundos, volver a enfurecer.

— Pero no tengo nada de Hinata... ¿Y tú? —el silencio respondió y él lo comprendió.

— Pero... —a ella se le ocurrió algo, aunque no sería fácil— podrías ir a su casa por algo. —su rostro se puso azul y se escuchaban balbuceos incomprensibles a través del celular por parte de él.

— Ese eso... o perdemos a Hinata.

Una fuerza de miedo y valor se mezcló en su interior. Subió a la bicicleta con mirada segura y sudor frío recorriendo su frente.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

— Niños... —Yosai y Atsuki estaban acostados en la cama de Hinata. Miraban la luna de forma vacía y los párpados de Yosai pestañeaban de manera pesada. Konan los contempló desde el marco de la puerta y decidió bajar a la sala en caso de que el teléfono sonara. Ambos Uchiha quedaron solos en la habitación... escuchando las cigarras mientras la brisa movía sus cabelleras negras.

— Yosai-nii, onee-chan... ¿onee-chan ya no nos quiere? —su respiración era serena y sintió como su hermano mayor sostenía su mano de forma gentil.

— Sí nos quiere, ¡nunca lo dudes! —miró a Atsuki con seguridad. Esa sensación de protección siempre le ayudaba al pequeño Uchiha a tomar valor. Eso es lo que más admiraba de Yosai— Onee-chan sólo fue a caminar... Mamá y papá nos dijeron eso. Confía en ellos.

— Pero... pero Hinata-oneechan está enferma...

— Por eso el tío Sasuke también fue por ella. Yo sé que el tío Sasuke es frío y algo aterrador, pero cuando está cerca de onee-chan es... no sé, ¿menos aterrador?

— Mamá me dijo que... pues, Hinata-oneechan es la... la felicidad que tío Sasuke no sabe demostrar.

— ¡Papá me dijo lo mismo! —ambos niños se miraron con diversión— Tío Sasuke es raro.

— Eh... eso... eso creo... —reían a voz baja, para que Konan no subiera y los regañara por hablar así del azabache. Aunque ella reía en su interior cuando escuchaba las ocurrencias de su niños.

— ¡Agh! —un sonido grave junto a unos rasguños y golpes se escucharon en la ventana y ambos pequeños pararon su diversión para entrar a un modo de alerta. Las luces apagadas en la habitación no ayudaban a pensar cosas alegres.

Una sombra, con gran cabeza peluda entró por la ventana y cayó sobre el suelo sobre su espalda. Un gemido de dolor por aterrizar sobre un muñequito provocó el retorcimiento atroz sobre la alfombra.

Yosai se paró al filo de la cama, algo temeroso, y saltó sobre el monstruo con valor; característico de él. No dejaría que esa loca y fea sombra le hiciera algo a su hermanito.—¡Llama a mamá! ¡VE!

El miedo lo paralizó por unos segundos y lo único que pudo hacer, Atsuki, fue emitir un chirrido tan agudo como la voz de un niño era capaz de crear. Dejando un pitido en los oídos de todos.

— ¡Yosai! ¡Atsu-chan! ¡S-soy yo! ¡Soy Kiba! ¡KIBA!

— ¡¿Aniki?! —el niño de ojos ámbar y cabellera corta, revoltosa, negra se bajó de la espalda del monstruo y Kiba quitó su capucha— ¿Qué haces aquí, aniki?

— Es una misión. —se sentó en el suelo y sobó su cabeza por los golpes del pequeño— Te haz vuelto más fuerte. —Yosai sonrió ante el elogio.

— ¿Qué tipo de misión, aniki?

— Es por... por Hinata-oneechan... ¿cierto, Kiba-nii?

— ¡Sí! Necesito algo de ella para poder encontrarla.

— Papá y tío Sasuke ya fueron a buscarla.

— Eh... sí, pero... Ellos no saben dónde está.

— Y tú... tam-poco... —Atsuki escondió sus negros orbes detrás de sus mechones largos.

— Pues... tienes razón. ¡No lo sé! Por eso necesito algo de Hinata para que mi colega la busque por mí.

— ¿Colega? —asomándose los tres por el ventanal, divisaron entre los arbustos a una figura canina. — ¿Un perro es tu colega, aniki?

— El es Akamaru y confío en él como él en mí. —luego de una pausa pequeña— ¿Qué dicen? ¿me ayudan?

— Claro. ¿Te sirve esto, Kiba-kun?

Cuando los tres voltean, se topan con la mirada serena de tono ámbar de la señora Uchiha. Los niños se quedaron tranquilos, pero Kiba se puso tan azul, que sus piernas se hicieron fideos cocinados y cayó sentado.

— Ko-Konan-san... ¿Po-podría decirle a... a Itachi-san q-que junte en mi... mi testamento a Hinata?

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

— Quién diría que ese niño es... inteli...

— Lo que escucho es... ¿un intento de cumplido?

— ¡Cállate! Concéntrate en conducir. —Itachi echó a reír. Puede que el ambiente era tenso; ¡demasiado! Pero era necesario que alguien mantenga la calma. Itachi sabía que su hermanito era el más preocupado en todo esto.

— Nos ayudó, pero Hana no será blanda con él. —Sasuke no le prestaba atención a sus palabras— Sasuke... —el moreno lo miró de soslayo— ¿Qué sucede si ella no quiere regresar?

— No es su decisión. Soy su tutor al fin de cuentas.

— No creo que debas portarte así frente a ella; ponte en su lugar. —Sasuke miró por la ventana del auto de nuevo recordando la plática de hace unas horas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
****-o-o-o-  
****-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_— Itachi, necesito la llave del cuarto de Hinata.  
__— Oh. Hablando de ella... — se quitó el sobretodo y lo colgó en la percha — Hoy me llamó Tsunade.  
__— ¿Tsunade? — la duda no tardó en aparecer. Konan estaba presente: — ¿Esa no es la amiga de Orochimaru-san?  
__— Sí, esa misma. — dándole a su esposa un beso tierno, pero rápido, en los labios.  
__— Espero que esa mujer no salga con estupideces como que quiere demandarme para recuperar a Hinata.  
__— No, no, no. — moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro — Ella me contó algo interesante sobre el pasado de la chica.— Caminaron los adultos a la sala, los Uchiha tomaron asiento y Konan fue por té. — Quiero contarte primero y luego vemos cómo decirle a ella._

_— ¡Maldita sea, Itachi! ¿Por qué demonios siempre hablas en clave? — refunfuñó con un notorio ceño fruncido._

_— ¡Calma! ¡Calma, hermanito! — sonriendo divertido, pero su expresión se endurece y su rostro se vuelve completamente serio — Mira, es que Tsunade y Orochimaru eran amigos de Jiraiya.  
__— Eso ya lo sabía.  
__— Ya, ya. Jiraiya no pudo tener hijos y se fue de viaje con Minato-san a un..._

_—... a un pueblito hace varios años, donde encontró dos niñas huérfanas. Una estaba enferma de cáncer. Las adoptó. La mayor se hizo amiga del hijo de dos actores famosos. La niña que tenía cáncer fue llevada al extranjero para un tratamiento. Jiraiya se fue a la quiebra. El hijo de los actores también se fue al extranjero. El pervertido enfermó. Murió y la mayor perdió el paradero de su hermana._

_Itachi y Konan se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír esas palabras. Ella depositó la bandeja de té en la mesita de centro y les sirvió una taza a cada uno._

_— Bie... n. __—una palabra para romper el silencio__— No sabía que Hinata era amiga de Toneri. Sí que estás alterado para que te hallas expresado de tal manera. __—el azabache cerró los ojos aceptando las palabras e intentando tranquilizarse. Después de todo Hinata llevaba en la alcoba varios minutos y sus ojos llorosos aún no se desvanecían de su mente._

_— Pero bueno. Tsunade me dijo que el otro día la llamó Orochimaru __para que reciba a la hija de Jiraiya en el aeropuerto. __—Sasuke abrió ambos ojos__— Mmmm.. Hanabi, creo que era el nombre que mencionó._

_— ¿Hanabi está viva?_

_— Eh... ¿sí? __—sarcasmo ante una pregunta tonta. Es muy raro que Sasuke se comporte de una manera tan anormal__— __Tsunade me contó que Jiraiya le dejó una de sus hijas a cada uno de sus amigos. Resulta que __—a__ cada palabra que pronunciaba Itachi, los ojos de Sasuke se abrían cada vez más; ni si quiera bebía el té que sostenían sus manos quietas__— Jiraiya dejó a Hinata con Tsunade y la menor se quedó con Orochimaru._

_— Pero Jiraiya no separaría a las niñas.  
__— No lo iba a hacer. Pero justo ocurrió la quiebra de la compañía y tu maestro..._

_— No le digas así. Sabes que odio al maldito.  
__— Que hayas aprendido muy bien sobre investigación y que se te haya insinuado son dos cosas muy diferentes.  
__— ¿Orochimaru se le insinuó a Sasuke-kun? __—Konan estaba sorprendida; algo poco común en ella. Itachi miró a su esposa con mirada pícara.  
__— ¿Ne te lo había contado?  
__— Cállate, Itachi.  
__— Verás, cariño. Cuando mi hermanito estaba en último año de universidad, Orochimaru fue su maestro...  
__— Sí, sí, sí. Y resulta que el maldito me trataba bien porque le interesaba de forma romántica.  
__— Orochimaru terminó con un ojo morado cuando le tocó el trasero a mi hermano. —Konan e Itachi comenzaron a reír; él más escandaloso que ella.  
__— Ya basta. Mejor sigue contándome, porque algo me dice que no son buenas noticias. — Itachi endureció el rostro; a Sasuke no se le podía engañar. Suspiró con pesar y prosiguió._

_— Bueno... ¡ah sí! Resulta que Orochimaru estaba en Estados Unidos y antes de terminar en la banca rota total, le otorgó la tutoría de la pequeña.  
— Ahora lo malo... — colocó la taza de té sobre la mesita y se acomodó en el sofá.  
__— Los padres del joven Otsutsuki fallecieron en un accidente de avión hace no mucho y al ser famosos, Hatashi...  
__— Hanabi.  
__— Eso. —el moreno rodó los ojos— Hanabi fue a presentar sus respetos y el chico se comportó de una forma extraña._

_— ¿En qué sentido?  
__— Tsunade no me dijo, pero tuvieron que emitir una orden de alejamiento. Y el chico regresó al país por simple nostalgia.  
__— Seguro está obsesionado con Hinata. —no quería pensarlo, o si quiera decirlo. La ocasión lo meritaba._

_— ¿Obsesionado?_

_— El primer día de clases. Ese chico expresó delante de toda la clase que ella era su prometida. —el Uchiha mayor no podía abrir más sus ojos o se saldría de su lugar— Hinata me contó hace poco sobre su pasado. Expresó que Toneri se fue al extranjero cuando los padres de Otsutsuki se enteraron que Jiraiya estaba en quiebra.  
__— Otsutsuki... __—a ella le pareció familiar el nombre__— ¡Oh! Kaguya Otsutsuki, la famosa "Megumi".  
__— ¿La conoces, amor?  
__— No en persona, pero en una de mis giras fui al teatro. Ella estaba casada, pero desconocía que tenían un hijo. __—su mirada era tranquila, con un dejo de melancolía__— Ella y su esposo murieron hace un par de meses en un accidente de avión. __—Sasuke tosió para regresar al tema._

_— Hinata intentó contactarlo, pero no pudo._

_— Ese era el defecto. Kaguya realmente se creía una diosa y terminó por despreciar a todos los que no sean de clase alta.  
__— Luego de eso, Hinata no supo más de él o su hermana. __—una extensa pausa por parte de los tres. Cuando el azabache analizó cada palabra, encontró algo extraño__— La chica, Hanabi. ¿Está bien?  
__— Seguro. Viene sola. Orochimaru le pidió a Tsunade que vaya por ella, porque, se supone, que ella era la tutora de Hinata. Como Hina-chan está con nosotros, me pidió que fuéramos por ella.  
__— Si se curó del cáncer, ¿Por qué no contactó a Hinata?_

_— Habrá que preguntarle._

_— Cariño__—Konan quiso hacer hincapié en algo que parecía, estaban olvidando__— dijiste que ese jovencito tiene una orden de alejamiento. Sasuke-kun, expresaste que el chico está obsesionado con Hina-chan.  
__— ¿Eso a qué viene, Konan?  
__— Hinata ha actuado extraño esta semana; tú la viste hace unos minutos. __—mirando y demostrando que ella corrió a la habitación; llorando __— __¿No creen que...? __—los hermanos se miraron teniendo la misma idea en mente. Sasuke se levanta del sofá con rapidez._

_— ¿Dónde vas? — pregunta Itachi con algo de espanto a su hermano, que se detienen en el marco de la entrada de la sala — ¿Creí que eras más listo, nii-san?_

_— Es mejor tomarlo con calma, Sasuke-kun — expresó su cuñada mientras el pelinegro mayor se golpeaba la frente con la palma.  
__— Ella necesita saberlo.  
__— Claro... y luego YO soy el idiota. — le reprocha su hermano con mirada acusadora — ¡Ve! ¡Cuéntale! Y luego... ¿qué? — Itachi se levantó del asiento y miró a su hermanito con comprensión — ¿Y si la noticia no la mejora? ¿Si Hinata se entera y eso la preocupa en mayor medida?_

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

**-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o**_-_

Saber que está en la habitación de junto lo mantenía inquieto. Hace varios años que esperaba volver a verla. Jamás creyó que cambiaría tan poco... o más bien, ella no cambió en nada. Seguía teniendo aquella mirada gentil y personalidad dulce, esa cabellera oscura de tinte azulado y esos ojos perla decorados con largas pestañas.

Aquella vez, cuando subió a ese avión para nunca más comunicarse... odió. ¡Los odió!

Toneri sabía que sus padres siempre pensaban en el dinero. El poder, la fama y las ganancias monetarias estaban por encima de su hijo y a él no parecía importarle mucho. Aunque eso no cambiaba que se sentía solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Muchas veces se preguntó cómo nació. En lo poco que lograba observar a sus padres nunca fue testigo de alguna muestra de afecto, incluso se trataban con indiferencia.— _"¿Acaso todos los padres son iguales?" _—se preguntaba por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Viviendo en un hogar donde la falta de afecto era abrumadora, Toneri no lograba hacer amistades. La mayoría de chicos de su edad, por no decir todos, no congeniaban con él debido a su actitud. ¿Era culpa suya?¿O era de sus padres? Pensar en ello no era productivo.

Entonces la conoció.

_"Lugar soleado"_ era la traducción de su nombre. ¿Una señal? ¡SÍ! Ella era especial.

Desde que la vio, supo que era distinta al resto de personas que había conocido. Ella también tenía una vida complicada. Hinata no había sido capaz de formar lazos fuertes de amistad, debido a su timidez.

— Ah... su timidez.

Como no adorar esos sonrojos. Pero si tuviera que escoger lo más llamativo en ella, sin dudarlo es su sonrisa. Cuando vio su sonrisa por primera vez... aquella mueca de alegría y vergüenza era sincera. No falsedad. ¡Sin hipocresías!

Decidido a ser su amigo. —_"Su mejor amigo."_— Eso es lo quería al inicio. Pero, al pasar más y más tiempo con ella... Latidos irregulares y esa ansiedad mezclada con alegría que iniciaba en su estómago y se expandía a todo su cuerpo cuando escuchaba su voz. Cuando pensaba en ella ya no sentía esa soledad, no pensaba en cuanto tiempo regresarían sus padres o si él realmente era hijo de Kaguya y Senju.

_— Hijo —_¿por qué esa palabra siempre retumbaba en sus oídos de forma vacía... hueca?_— Nos iremos a Estados Unidos en unos días._

Eso fue inesperado. ¿Acaso pensaron en sus sentimientos? No, jamás lo hacían, pero siempre obedecía. Toneri tenía la esperanza de que un día ellos lo abrazarían o elogiarían por su esfuerzo y obediencia... Nunca pasó y ahora no pasará jamás.

Pensar en aquello es inútil...

Si lo hubiera analizado con cuidado... si hubiera preguntado aquella vez... o si por lo menos le hubiera dicho lo que sentía cuando fue a despedirse al aeropuerto... Tal vez ella lo hubiera esperado. Quizá sentía lo mismo, pero al ser tímida le costaba expresarlo._ —《Hinata-san... me gustas... Estoy enamorado de ti.》_

Toneri liberó un pesado suspiro. Se encontraba acostado en la cama con sus brazos bajo la cabeza. La ropa de dormir era cómoda y mantena su cuerpo cálido.

— Cálido... —susurró y recordó aquel día que la vio. Sentada en aquel pupitre, observándolo confundida. Sus latidos se aceleraron y su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto. Ella emitía esa aura de siempre. Ese calor que no sentía por nada ni nadie más.

Se levantó y miró la luna. ¡Sí! Debía verla. Tenía que disculparse por ese actuar impropio de aquel día en la terraza. Esas palabras... la mirada de temor en sus ojos perlados. No lograba conciliar el sueño cuando rememoraba la manera tan poco caballerosa con la que trató a la persona que hacía latir su corazón de aquella forma.

— ¿Hinata-san? —tocó la puerta un par de veces— Puedo... ¿Me permites pasar? —giró la perilla, solo para notar que tenía puesto el picaporte por dentro. No la culpaba.— Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Podrías darme unos minutos de tu tiempo, Hinata-san?

Parado por unos minutos. Aguardó en silencio una respuesta por parte de ella. Si insistía, seguro la haría sentirse más incómoda de como ya debe sentirse. Dio unos pasos rumbo a su recámara cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

— Pasa...

— Gracias, Hinata-san. —ingresa al cuarto y cierra la puerta.— Veo que no estás usando la pijama que compré para ti.

— Lo... lo siento. Es que... n-no me queda bien. —no, Hinata no mentía. La talla de busto era el problema.

— Tranquila. Cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos te podrás comprar la ropa que... —la mirada triste en el iluminado rostro de ella detuvo sus palabras. — ¿Por qué estás afligida, Hinata-san?

— Yo... no lo sé.

— Prometí llevarte con tu hermana... ¿Acaso no crees en mí?

— Toneri-chan. Sí... te... te creo, pero... —una lágrima apareció en su rostro y las palabras fluyeron como un cauce— Yo... yo no pude despedirme apropiadamente de las personas que... que me brindaron su amistad. No me despedí de... de... ((Sasuke-kun))

La mirada. Esos ojos que brillan sin necesidad de luz. Eso solo significa una cosa; que él conoce a la perfección después de tanto tiempo lejos.

— Ese día en la terraza —Hinata limpió aquella gota cristalina con la manga de su abrigo y abrió sus parpados con asombro mezclado en temor; recordar eso le hacía sentir horrible— Hinata-san. Pido con total sinceridad que disculpes mi comportamiento. —ella alzó sus ojos por unos segundos, quería ver la mirada en él. Esos orbes de celeste hielo no mentían, pero no estaba preparada aún. Ella sí quería perdonarlo, pero ese escenario quedó grabado en su memoria y no sería algo sencillo de borrar.

— Hinata-san —quiso tomar la mano de ella, cosa que no permitió y desistió— yo sé que mi actitud, frente a ti ese día, no merece si quiera que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. —él observó la luna y ella mantenía la mirada en sus manos prestando atención a sus palabras.— Mis padres murieron hace poco.

— Toneri-chan... —esas palabras la hirieron tanto. Comenzó a culparse por tratarlo con tanta frialdad.

— Descuida. —la observó de perfil donde ambos orbes se toparon por unos segundos para desviarse nuevamente al lugar de antes.— No lo sabías y no te lo dije antes.

— Lo lamento tanto... Tone...

— No. —la interrumpió— No tienes que decirlo. Ni si quiera he sido capaz de llorar por ellos en todo este tiempo. No siento dolor ni pena por su pérdida. ¿Eso me convierte en un mal hijo? Seguro los decepcioné...

— ¡No digas eso! —su tono de voz se elevó un poco— Toneri-chan es una buena persona. P-puede que no llores porque no sabes cómo... —él se acomodó en la cama y la miró con un poco de confusión— Es que... a lo que me refiero es... pues... —verla sonrojar le sacó una sonrisa ladina. Esa alegría que sólo aparecía cuando la tenía cerca.

— ¿Me permites... abrazarte, Hinata-san? —ella quedó en silencio— Comprendo.

El chico se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta con paso sereno. Sujetó la perilla y la giró, abriendo la puerta con prosa. Giró su cabeza ligeramente para observarla de perfil con una sonrisa agradable y afligida— Descansa bien, partiremos en la mañana. —a punto de cerrar la puerta por completo acotó— Cierto. Gracias por escuchar.

Hinata llevó sus mano al pecho y se recostó en la cama. Estaba bien, ¿no? Toneri estaba sufriendo sin poder demostrarlo y ella era una parte esencial en su vida. Ella había sufrido en su pasado, pero fue gracias a terceras personas que pudo valorarse y ver lo que la rodeaba... la belleza del mundo.

Él a duras penas tenía a su guardaespaldas y era tan amable que se pueda decir.

Hinata empezó a crear una lista en su mente de las cosas buenas que obtendría al irse de Japón. No porque quisiera darse a la idea, sino que con pensar tanto su cerebro la obligaría a conciliar el sueño. Con mantener ocupada su capacidad racional dejaría que su mente y cuerpo sucumbieran ante el cansancio y, con ello, su tristeza cedería... las lágrimas dejarían de salir.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

El edificio era extenso y pasaba de la media noche. Itachi y Sasuke no creyeron que el lugar que les proporcionó Kiba se situara en pleno centro. Sin duda alguna, ese muchacho tenía una mente ingeniosa.

— Piso 7, departamento 206.

Leyó en voz alta el moreno mayor y ambos dispusieron en subir.

— Joven Toneri, ¿Me copia? —el hombre de cabello verdoso y amarillentos ojos hablaba a través de un walkie talkie. El muchacho de cabello blanco se levanta y toma el comunicador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué sucede, Zetsu?

— Hay dos hombres de cabello y ojos azabache en la entrada. Mantendré el comunicador encendido y que la chica no vaya a gritar.

— No te preocupes por Hinata-san. Ella de seguro está despierta, pero no emitirá sonido alguno.

— De acuerdo.

El tipo de piel pálida estaba sin camisa y con pantalones de dormir. Sobre la mesa del comedor y en el suelo de la sala se podía apreciar un variado número de botellas de cerveza. Una tarrina de comida rápida en la mesa y unos cuantos trastes sucios en el fregadero.

— ¡ABRE! —vocifera Sasuke.

— Cálmate, hermanito.

— ¡ABRE O LA DERRIBO!

— ¡Sasuke! —el Uchiha menor estaba sulfurado y ansioso. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y sus puños golpeaban el rectángulo de madera con ímpetu. Itachi intentaba tranquilizarlo lo más que podía, pero su hermanito no era el mismo niño al que podía tocar en la frente con sus dedos, diciéndole que le tenga paciencia. El azabache de cabellera larga creyó que haber jugado así con Sasuke en su niñez, quizá afectó la parte de relajación y ahora detesta ser paciente.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡TÚ LO PEDIST...!

El picaporte sonó con lentitud y torpeza. El inquilino asomó su cara por la rendija que dejaba la cadena interior.

— ¿Qué su-sucede? ¿Es... es ust-ted un pol-pol-policía? —el olor a cerveza era insoportable. Itachi parpadeó incrédulo.

— Déjame entrar, borracho de mierda.

— Sasuke... —mirando a su hermano con algo de pena ajena— Discúlpelo. Es que estamos buscando a alguien.

— ¡No le digas nada, Nii-san! ¡Quita la cadena, borracho asqueroso!

— Que~ Pero o-oficial... yo... yo no he problemas causado e-en mucho tiempo...

— No somos oficiales. —colocándose delante de Sasuke a empujones— Mi nombre es Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Él es mi hermano Sasuke y queremos saber si aquí vive alguien de apellido Otsutsuki.

— ¿O-Otro suki? ¡Yo no sé de- de qué me ha-blan! —el borracho molesto intenta cerrar la puerta. El azabache empuja a su hermano y patea la puerta, logrando romper la cadena y haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo— ¡N-no, oficial~! ¡Yo-yo no quería tr-atarlo así! ¡No me lleven! ¡NO, PORF-AVOR!

— Cálmese. Nadie le hará daño ni lo llevaremos a la cárcel. —Itachi entró para recoger al hombre alcoholizado mientras su hermano ingresaba intempestivamente a las recámaras. Revisó cada uno de los cuartos y alacenas.

— No hay nadie aquí. —el sujeto de cabello verde y ojos amarillos que aún se encontraba en el suelo empezó a llorar.

— Mi... mi mujer me de-jó y se llev-vó mi vida... Lo que m-me queda es el trago...

Ambos hermanos miraban con detalle cada lugar del departamento. Itachi ayudó al sujeto a ponerse de pié y sentarlo en el sofá. Por su parte, Sasuke, revisaba cada pequeño rincón, encontrando objetos fuera de lugar.

— Vámonos, Itachi. —sin despedirse o si quiera disculparse, el azabache dejó el sitio.

— Discúlpenos, señor. —el borracho parecía estar en sus cincuenta o sesenta años. Itachi observó tres cosas peculiares en el lugar; decidió callar, retirarse pidiendo perdón por la intempestiva intromisión y dejando unos yenes sobre la mesa del comedor para la reparación de la puerta.

Cuando el guardaespaldas ya no logra ver las siluetas en el pasillo por el mirador de la entrada, se levanta, limpia su rostro de las falsas lágrimas y recupera el walkie talkie.

— Todo listo. Como pidió, se han creído cada palabra.

— Si... No te confíes. El mayor es Fiscal de la Prefectura.

— Tranquilo, joven Toneri. Permaneceré así unas horas más y arreglaré antes de partir.

— Perfecto, Zetsu. Cambio y fuera.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**


	7. ···deseo a mi lado, eres tú

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

Llegaron a casa con fatiga mental, pero la búsqueda no era en vano. Konan los recibió con una tasa de café para mantenerse despiertos. En la mente de cada uno estaba el reproche de: ¿Por qué no llamar a la policía? Puede que siendo adultos... ¿se estuvieran dejando mandar por un simple adolescente? El problema era denunciar... ¿qué?

Hinata cumpliría los 18 años en diciembre. Sí, era menor aún, pero no era secuestro. ¿Qué tal si ella mentía y decía ante los oficiales que solo era una fuga de enamorados? No hay ley que castigue ello —a menos que él fuera adulto, cosa que no pasa ya que tienen la misma edad—. También estaba la duda de: ¿Ella sería capaz de decir que él la amenazó para irse del país?

Quizá no. Pero eso era antes. Ahora Hinata conocía el paradero de su hermana y era razón suficiente para hacer lo que sea con tal de volverla a ver. Además, el papel que leyeron no era prueba suficiente para culpar a Toneri de secuestro. Hanabi llegaría a Japón por sí misma. Eso significaba que no corre riesgo alguno.

Pero había una manera de hacer recapacitar a la ojiperla.

Debían encontrarla en el aeropuerto y decirle que Hanabi estaba bien; sana y salva. Ella cambiaría de opinión y regresaría a su lado. Si ese escuálido chico de cabello cano se lo impedía, entonces sí había un delito y sin duda, Sasuke lo golpearía, aunque implicara unos días en prisión.

Pero, ¿cómo estaban tan seguros que ella no se había ido ya? ¿Qué les hacía creer que Hinata seguía en Japón? Eso es gracias a la capacidad de observación de los hermanos Uchiha. Conversaron de las anomalías que encontraron en el departamento cuando regresaban a casa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-**

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_Ambos hermanos subieron al coche y arrancaron rumbo a casa. Sasuke se fijó por el retrovisor de los vehículos estacionados en el aparcamiento._

_— ¿Y bien? —pregunta Itachi— ¿Inicias tú o lo hago yo?_

_— Uno de los vehículos tiene alterada la placa. —Sasuke tenía su frente arrugada y los párpados juntos, con voz serena— No es notorio, pero es un imbécil para encubrir el matiz que provoca el brillo de las luces de otro vehículo sobre la pintura._

_— El departamento tenía demasiadas botellas regadas por el lugar, pero no había señas de violencia o suciedad de vómito. —la mirada fija en el camino y su tono de voz cambió; se vuelve más grave cuando trata con suma seriedad un caso peligroso._

_— Los platos estaban sucios, pero no había comida en el cubo de basura. Eran restos de comida instantánea. Estando borracho no creo que se alimente, y si lo hace habría restos o manchas en el suelo por su descuido._

_— Un walkie talkie sobre la estufa estaba impecable. Viviendo en esas condiciones debería estar roto o quemado. —el auto paró en una luz roja por unos segundos— Me dio tristeza verlo llorar de forma tan fingida. —el auto retomó la marcha._

_— La forma de cambiar el tema. Si realmente hubiese bebido algo del alcohol que compró para hacer su teatro, le habría creído; al menos un uno por ciento._

_— Llama a Konan y dile que nos espere con algo de café caliente y que averigüe el próximo vuelo a Estados Unidos, incluso los que hacen escalas. —Itachi le pasa su celular a Sasuke, que mantenía el silencio. Marcó el número de casa. Todo con normalidad, aunque no podía ocultar su preocupación._

_— El más pronto sale a las 7:15 de la mañana. —cerró el celular mientras le comunicaba lo que su cuñada le había dicho— Es directo._

_— Me siento más aliviado al saber que sigue en Japón. Supongo que tú también, ¿no, hermanito?_

_De pocas palabras. Así es Sasuke y él está acostumbrado a ello. Sonrió internamente al pensar la forma tan extraña en que ambos se complementaban. Ella era un libro abierto de emociones, mientras él era... pues... Sasuke._

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego del café y una ducha fría, los hermanos se encontraban en la sala. El reloj de pared marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. Y la señora Uchiha estaba recostada en el sofá.

Los niños llevaban rato en la alcoba de Hinata; se habían quedado dormidos luego de la estrepitosa visita de Hana cuando Konan llamó para avisarle que estaba en su residencia con su mascota.

— Mejor nos vamos. No vaya a ser que ese niño se vaya a ir antes. —el moreno mayor tomó su abrigo y las llaves. Sasuke ya se encontraba en la entrada.— Te mantendré informada, amor.

— Recuerda, Deidara está trabajando en el aeropuerto.

— Preferiría no hablar con él, ya sabes cariño, me odia. —sonríe algo incómodo.

— Ese golpe en el ojo pasó antes de que naciera Yosai. Seguro ya no guarda rencores.

— Eso espero... Aunque no creo que necesite su ayuda.

— Si los guardias de seguridad aparecen... lo verás de todas formas. Él es gerente del lugar.

— ¡Tsk! —ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miró con simpatía.

— ¡ITACHI! ¡VIENES O ME DAS LAS LLAVES! —arruinando el momento con su esposa expulsó todo el viento de sus pulmones y se marchó. Dejando a Konan en la entrada.

— ¡No grites! Despertarás a los niños. —el moreno menor bufó. Itachi siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo sentir el menor. ¡Era todo un adulto, cielos!

Konan cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Los niños e levantarían en cualquier momento y un poco de comida les sentaría de maravilla a todos.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

Se encontraban en el auto. El silencio era igual a la noche anterior y no cambiaría tan rápido. Zetsu usaba un traje costoso y el perfume era sutil. Miraba a los jóvenes con indiferencia. Sí, sabía del plan de Toneri. Lo único que le importaba era la paga; sin dinero, desaparecería.

— Hinata-san ¿Dormiste cómodamente?

— Eh... Sí. Gracias por preguntar... —sus manos se acariciaban con nerviosismo. Toneri lo notaba pero no estaba dispuesto a retractarse. Sino ella se iría y... Hinata era todo. Todo.

— Qué bien.

Llegaron al aeropuerto. El reloj en la muñeca del chico pálido y cabellos de nieve marcaba las seis y treinta. Zetsu caminaba unos pasos delante con el equipaje de ambos. Ellos viajarían solos y para pasar, al ser menores de edad, el joven Otsutsuki sólo debía dar unos billetes al guardia de la entrada. Sólo en caso de que sea necesario.

— ¡DETENTE AHÍ! —el sonido de pisadas era cada vez más cercano y cuando ambos jóvenes voltean, frente a Hinata aparece un puño, el brazo, la cabeza de Kiba con una expresión de odio infinito que mostraba la dentadura completa. Las perlas estaban completamente dibujadas en sus ojos y el chico frente a ella pasó en cámara lenta.

— ¡¿Ki... Kiba... kun?!

El castaño lanzó un golpe directo en la cara, pero sólo tocó su mejilla; cayendo sobre él.— ¡¿Pensaste que podrías llevarte a Hinata?! —le gritaba entre dientes con las pupilas casi finas. Su expresión era la de un demonio canino protegiendo a su amo— ¡¿ESO CREÍSTE?!

Hinata llevó ambas manos a su boca al ver el dolor con que Kiba se expresaba; resonaban en sus oídos. Si Inuzuka, que era su amigo, estaba en tal estado de preocupación... ¿Cómo estaría Sasuke? ¿La estaría buscando? Como rogaba en su interior poder verlo en esos momentos.

— ¡Kiba, detente! —esa voz era conocida. Al levantar su mirada se topó con Itachi, quien corrió hacia el castaño para apartarlo de Otsutsuki. Zetsu hizo lo mismo con Toneri, que estaba intentando liberarse del salvaje.

— ¡HINATA! —esa voz... Elevó la mirada y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Habían sido unas pocas horas en las que no había visto a Sasuke, pero... Ella se había metido en la mente que jamás lo volvería a ver, que su recuerdo debía permanecer siempre en su interior. No creyó que verlo ahí, inquieto, mirándola con tal alivio... Su pecho dolió, ¡dolió como nunca antes! — Sasuke... kun...

Los gritos de Kiba atrajeron a los oficiales del aeropuerto y a algunos curiosos que estaban a punto de subir a sus respectivos vuelos. Un avión había llegado y muchos de los pasajeros fueron atraídos por el escándalo.

— ¡No dejaré que te vayas! —la sujetó de la muñeca y la aproximó a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en sus brazos; proporcionándole seguridad, calor y júbilo sin comparación. Ella ocultó su rostro en su pecho y con lentitud correspondió el gesto de Sasuke. Sus ojos empezaron a ver con dificultad y el entorno se volvió borroso, abriendo paso a gotas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas. Susurró tan bajo que él no dio importancia. Lo único que importaba era que la tenía junto a él y no dejaría que se fuera.

Cuando el extraño y último pasajero logró llegar delante de la multitud para poder apreciar la escena en primer plano, entrecerró los ojos y fijó su mirada en la chica de cabellos azulados.

Hinata apretó la ropa de Sasuke en la espalda y se apartó con la misma velocidad con la que correspondió el abrazo. — Lo siento... Sasuke-kun...

— Olvida eso, Hinata. —él sostiene la delicada mano de ella y camina hacia la salida, sin importarle que su hermano estaba luchando para que Kiba se calmase y se fuera con ellos de regreso en el auto. El moreno nota que Hinata no se mueve y el brazo se tensa; gira la cabeza y se topa con el rostro oculto de ella tras su flequillo.

— Lo... lamento, Sasuke-kun. —murmura y levanta la mirada llena de lágrimas. Sus negros orbes estaban estupefactos ante tal mirada de dolor. El extraño también abrió sus párpados ante el recuerdo y confirmación de aquel rostro familiar; una sonrisa se reflejó en su pequeña boca.

— No dejaré que... —ella se libera de la mano del Uchiha con brusquedad y elevando su dulce voz exclama: —¡No, Sasuke-kun! —Itachi, Kiba y los demás curiosos, incluyendo a los guardias del lugar se sorprendieron y observaron a la pareja. Ella continuó hablando con menos volumen, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas demostraban seguridad.

— Pedirte disculpas y decir... que lo siento tanto no... no será suficiente, Sasuke-kun. Pero yo... yo... —cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos en el pecho— ¡Debo ver a Hanabi-chan! —la persona en el público se hizo para atrás— ¡Debo pedirle perdón por... por todo este tiempo que la he dejado sola! Si ella... no me odia y me logra perdonar... ¡Necesito ir aunque esto implique no ser feliz a tu lado!

— Hinata... —no era un tonto como decían; Kiba comprendió esas palabras. Estaba sorprendido de verla gritar, a pesar de ser una chica dulce y tímida. Ver esos ojos perla bañados en lágrimas mirando a Sasuke de aquella forma... Su pecho se oprimió al conocer el dueño del corazón de la Hyuga. Dejó de forcejear y se paró con la mayor serenidad que jamás demostró en toda su vida. Itachi miró de perfil al muchacho de cabellos marrones y sintió pena por él, pero el Uchiha mayor sabía que se repondría. Kiba era fuerte.

Hinata secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, endureció el rostro y caminó hacia Otsutsuki. Una máscara de frialdad fue lo que mostró a su amor y su corazón se hacía pedazos. Toneri sonreía complacido ante su triunfo. Sasuke estaba en shock. ¿Realmente había sido tan idiota? Siempre él... ¿y ella? No pensó en las emociones de Hinata. Tal era la agonía y culpa en sí misma por perder a su hermana que prefería tirar al suelo su propia felicidad con tal de verla. Porque Hanabi era más importante que ella misma.

Sasuke elevó su brazo con pesadez dispuesto a vociferar que no lo deje, que juntos la encontrarían, que siempre la protegería a ella y a sus deseos... que si se iba con ese imbécil de cabello cano su corazón se volvería polvo...

— Hi...

— ¡HINATAAA! —la ojiperla volteó sorprendida ante un timbre femenino. Cuando su cuerpo dio media vuelta un golpe suave la tomó por la cintura y sumergió el rostro en sus pechos. Ella sintió incomodidad por unos segundos hasta que observó con paciencia el cuerpo frente a ella, que la abrazaba de tal forma... parecía que jamás la volvería a liberar.

Cabello largo, castaño y lacio. Piel suave y clara como ella. Su estatura no sobrepasaba sus hombros y vestía una blusa amarilla con estampado de flores, jeans de un tono azul oscuro y deportivos grises.— ((Es... es una niña...)) —fue lo que pensó y le tranquilizó que no fuera un pervertido. Pero... ¿Quién era?

— ¡Te extrañé tanto, nee-chan! —su rostro se elevó y sus ojos se toparon con los de ella. Sasuke e Itachi no podían estar más sorprendidos y aliviados al mismo tiempo. Por su parte, Kiba no comprendía si la aparición de esa niña era buena o mala señal.— ¡Eras más alta y tu cuerpo tiene más curvas!

— ¡¿Hanabi-chan?!

— ¿Quién más? —apartándose de la peliazul y colocando las manos en la cintura en forma de regaño, alegría y molestia.

— Hanabi... chan... —su rostro se quebró por completo. Hinata perdió el equilibrio por uno segundos y su hermanita la sostuvo para que no terminara en el suelo. No apartaba la mirada de ella y sus ojos, nublados, empezaron a derramar incontables lágrimas de sentimientos mezclados.

— Nee-chan... sigues siendo tan sentimental. —sonrió agachando los párpados y volviéndola a abrazar— Nee-chan, ¿Dónde ibas?

— ¿Iba? —Hinata se encontraba en un letargo mental. Nunca ¡jamás! creyó que la vería tan alegre, tan saludable.

— ¡Claro! Yo vine para estar contigo. —la peliazul recuperó el control de sus extremidades inferiores y se mantenía de pie por sí misma, así que Hanabi se colocó delante de ella con las manos en su cintura, frente arrugada y ojos fijos en los de su hermana mayor— ¡No me digas que igual piensas viajar estando yo aquí! —reprochó la menor. La Hyuga mayor tomó las manos de su hermanita con delicadeza, para ella seguía siendo un sueño— ¿Dónde viajabas? —continuó preguntando para que Hinata recuperar un poco su sentido de la realidad.

— A Estados Unidos.

— ¿Para qué, nee-chan?

— Para ir por ti. —se había vuelto una máquina y respondía de forma mecánica a las preguntas de su curiosa hermana.

— Pero ya estoy aquí. —sonrió pícaramente— ¿No me digas que viajarías con él? —miró de perfil a Sasuke; el más cercano de todos. Él simplemente se encontraba callado y sereno al saber que no pasaría nada malo— ¿Cómo se llama? —llamó su curiosidad al ser la única persona con quien Hinata habló y, de dicha discusión Hanabi fue testigo. Además de que era la primera vez que Hanabi veía gritar a su hermana.

— Sasuke-kun, pero no me iba con él. —la Hyuga menor lo observó sorprendida.

— ¿Entonces te ibas a ir sola? Nee-chan, las chicas que nunca han estado allá no deberían ir solas.

— I-iba a ir con Toneri-chan.

— ¿Qu-? ¡¿Quién...?! —el rostro de Hanabi se tornó oscuro por completo y habló con tono molesto, iracundo. Giró su dulce rostro buscando entre las personas a dicho individuo.— To-ne-ri... —cuando lo encontró, pronunció cada sílaba como si quisiera verlo explotar con tan sólo decir su nombre.

— Hanabi-san... No creí que nos veríamos aquí. —soltando con delicadeza las manos suaves de su hermana— ¿Hanabi? —caminó hacia el chico de cabellos blancos, liberando fuego a cada pisada.

— ¡Te-atreviste-a-venir-por-ella... ¿después-de-lo-que-te-dije?! —palabras expresadas con mandíbula apretada y su ceja izquierda hacía un raro movimiento repetitivo. Toneri daba pasos pequeños alejándose de la pre-adolescente.

— No pensaba encontrarla, Hanabi-san. Si pasó fue el destino.

— ¿Destino? —su tono era tan dulce, su rostro se volvió como el de un ángel y sonrió con tanto júbilo que a los pocos espectadores presente les pareció tierna. — ¡Oh, sí! Eso del hilo rojo y amor para toda la vida, ¿no? —reflejó con tal inocencia en sus palabras que Toneri dejó de alejarse y ella volteó la mitad de su torso— ¡No me digas esas estupideces!

Cerrando su mano derecha en un puño muy marcado, arrugando sus cejas y endureciendo el rostro a tal punto que las venas cercanas a sus ojos parecían brotarse de una forma atemorizante. Hanabi embistió con tal fuerza y tino un golpe en el rostro del peliblanco que cayó al suelo a un metro de distancia. Los guardias y una pequeña cantidad de mirones (pues los demás siguieron con sus respectivos destinos) terminaron con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos blancos como dos círculos completamente redondos, manifestando al unísono un enérgico: _"¡¿QUÉ!?"_

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

El problema con la policía del aeropuerto se solucionó con rapidez cuando Itachi les dijo que era el Fiscal de la prefectura; eso era lo genial de su trabajo. El moreno mayor también tenia cierto control de las autoridades y como premio para él, Deidara tenía el día libre ese día, así que no tuvo que toparse con los errores del pasado (en una reunión de compañeros, se pasaron de copas y una cosa llevó a la otra). El Uchiha mayor conducía, Sasuke estaba junto a él y en la parte trasera se encontraba Hinata, Hanabi y Kiba, respectivamente.

Hinata le preguntó, con algo de vergüenza, por qué no se había contactado. A lo que su hermanita le respondió sin mucho detalle que luego de ser pasada como ahijada de Orochimaru, éste la llevó a un hospital que experimentaba en curas de enfermedades raras. Bajo pedido de ella, y con posibilidades de salir mal cualquier tratamiento, la utilizaron como un "conejillo de indias". A Hinata no le agradó oír eso, pero Hanabi le dijo que no debía molestarse, ya que Orochimaru la había tratado bien todo ese tiempo. Además de que los resultados fueron satisfactorios.

Cuando por fin fue dada de alta en el centro de investigación, ella le pidió permiso para buscar a Hinata. Por ello, se contactó con Tsunade; su difunto amigo le había comunicado por cartas que ella era la tutora de la Hinata. Dado que Orochimaru está más interesado en las investigaciones, decidió quedarse y dejar a Hanabi el tiempo que ella quiera. Al fin de cuentas no es que él sea tan apegado a las personas...

Kiba decidió dejar aquella plática del pasado como un tema que debía tratarse en familia, así que cambió de tema a su manera.

— Aún no puedo creer que le hayas roto la nariz, Hanabi-chan. ¡Eso fue fabuloso! —Kiba elogió a la chica.

— Gra-gracias... —y ella sonrojó agradecida, desviando la mirada del chico salvaje. A Kiba le pareció raro ese comportamiento; sin embargo no analizó más allá de ello.

— Hanabi-chan —Hinata había sido puesta al tanto de todo lo que descubrieron y decidió preguntar— ¿Qué le hiciste a Toneri-chan para que ponga una orden contra ti? —la chica se cruzó de brazos, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a relatar...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

**_/FLASH BACK/_**

_— Toneri-chan.  
— Tiempo sin vernos, Hanabi-san.  
— Sí, pasó mucho. —ambos conocidos vestían ropas oscuras. La habitación tenía tres guardaespaldas y no menos de veinte personas, pero ninguno era realmente un amigo de la familia.— A penas me enteré... Lo lamento tanto._

_— No, tranquila. Para ser totalmente sincero, yo no lo lamento. —ella elevó ambas cejas, para luego de unos segundos arrugar su frente._

_— Por muy mal que te hayan tratado, Toneri-chan, padres son padres. No deberías expresarte así de ellos. Mi hermana se sentiría decepcionada si te escuchase.  
— ¿Qué has sabido de Hinata-san? —cambió de tema. Él no podía hablar de eso con la menor de los Hyuga; no era comprensiva.  
— Ahora que ya estoy completamente curada, puedo ir a buscarla.  
— Mejor sería traerla._

_— No podría. Nee-chan seguro ya debe tener una vida bien establecida y no sería capaz de quitarle eso. —dibujando una expresión pícara en su rostro— Quizá y ya tiene novio._

_— Eso es un pensar apresurado.  
— ¿Por qué? Hinata-neechan es una buena persona y seguro se puso muy hermosa; como yo. —sonriendo por sus propios elogios.  
— Hinata-san me está esperando; es mía.  
— ¿Qué? Mi hermana no es un objeto que le pertenezca a nadie. —la chica de ojos perla y mechón delante de su fino rostro se molestó ante el comentario._

_— Eso no lo decides tú, Hanabi-san. Ahora que mis padres se han muerto, soy libre para ir por ella a Japón.  
— Sobre mi cadáver. No permitiré que le arruines la vida.  
— Tú no tienes el poder para cambiar eso. Quiero que dejes la residencia._

_Ella no podía sulfurarse más. Vio aproximarse a los guardias, hombres corpulentos y de cara rústicas. Su perfilado rostro se serenó y acomodó su abrigo en sus hombros.— No necesitas indicarme la salida. —da dos pasos hacia la puerta— ¡Oh cierto! Tengo un presente para ti. —señalando el bolsillo del sobretodo._

_Toneri permitió el paso de la chica hasta él a través de los sujetos de seguridad. Hanabi abrió el bolsillo para meter su mano, mira al peliblanco con una sonrisa traviesa... y de un segundo a otro se encontraba sentada sobre Otsutsuki propiciando tantos golpes que los hombre encargados de su protección estaban anonadados ante la fuerza y velocidad de la chica._

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A su hermana y a Itachi les recorrió una gota gigantesca en su cabeza; Sasuke no le dio importancia a ese tipo de conversación. El auto por fin había llegado a la residencia Uchiha y bajaron con normalidad. Itachi fue a la entrada a saludar a su esposa, que se encontraba acompañada de sus pequeños y una invitada no grata para el moreno y menos para el castaño.

En el momento que Yosai y Atsuki distinguieron a Hinata, corrieron a ella y la empujaron en un abrazo de enfado y felicidad.

— ¡Onee-chan! No vuelvas a hacernos esto. —expresaba el hijo mayor de Itachi con enfado, pero sin dejar de abrazarla .

— Es... estoy feliz de que Hinata-neechan también... también esté feliz. —ella abrió muchos los ojos ante las palabras de Atsuki— Es bueno que... que seas la de antes, nee-chan. —mientras Hinata pedía disculpas ante los pequeñines abrazándolos con fuerza y ojos de mirada acuosa, hacia Kiba se aproximaba...

— Hana-nee...! —un coscorrón bien colocado en la cabeza, dejó a Kiba con los ojos blancos cayendo sobre su trasero.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —mirada furiosa y manos en la cintura. Hana regañaba a su hermano sin esperar a llegar a casa— ¡Te vas, dejando una carta mal escrita! ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saber que dice si tienes una letra horrorosa?!

— P-pero nee-chan, esa carta sólo decía que iba a ayudar a buscar a Hi...!

— ¡Me importa un carajo lo que decía!

— La... la había escrito antes de...

— ¡No me respondas! —dispuesta a darle otro coscorrón más, una mano pequeña la detiene.— ¿eh?

— ¡No le pegues! —Hanabi se interpuso— Si no fuera por Kiba-kun, no habría encontrado a Hinata-neechan —Hana parpadeaba perpleja y Kiba se volvía cada vez más azul ante el futuro que le esperaba por sus palabras— y ese idiota de Toneri la habría alejado de mi. ¡Discúlpate! —la hermana de Kiba parpadeó un par de veces, pasmada. Un segundo después sonrió ante la pequeña. Posó su mano sobre su cabellera larga y la revolvió, como hace siempre con su hermano cuando quiere portarse de forma tierna.

— Tienes carácter, pequeña. ¡Eso me agrada! —la pre-adolescente sentía su orgullo crecer ante otra victoria. La Inuzuka mira a su hermano de manera traviesa y, con una sonrisa amplia, dice sin más— Buen trabajo, hermanito tonto. —Hana se dirige hacia Itachi para agradecer la protección que le da a su despistado hermano. No sin antes golpearlo en la cabeza al llevarse a Kiba sin permiso.

— Oi, Hanabi-chan. —se pone de pie y sacude su pantalón— A mi hermana nunca se le habían enfrentado.

— Disculpa, Kiba-kun. Pero me pareció que era una mandona prepotente. —Hinata escuchó sin querer y sonrió algo incómoda por el cinismo de su adorada hermana menor.

— Antes creí que eras genial por golpear a ese niño mimado, —tomándola por sorpresa, coloca su mano sobre el cabello y lo revuelve; tal y como su hermana hizo segundos atrás.— pero ahora te admiro. ¡Eres mi ídolo! —Hanabi sonrió tímidamente.

Hinata sonrió por simpatía mientras era arrastrada por los pequeños para que entrara a casa, y de un instante a otro, ese acto cesó. Cuando volteó, los niños corrían a casa entre saltos y júbilo. Ella distinguió unos yenes en sus manitos.

— No suelo dar dinero por favores. —la voz de Sasuke proviene desde su espalda— Pero haría de todo con tal de estar solos un momento.

— Sasuke-kun... yo... —sus ojos demostraban el tropiezo que había causado— yo...! —ella sintió aquel tacto frío sujetar sus manos... Caricia que calentaba su corazón. Todos entraron a casa para tomar el desayuno que Konan había preparado no hace mucho.— ¿Y nee-chan?

— Necesitan un momento a solas, Hanabi-chan. —el moreno mayor le guiña un ojo y ella capta el mensaje con rapidez. Todos se sientan al comedor.

— Tienes los mismos ojos que Hinata-neechan.

— ¡¿Nee-chan?! —a la Hyuga menor le sorprendió escuchar eso del niño más grande— ¡No te la llevarás! —Yosai se paró frente a ella y la señaló con el dedo índice; Atsuki se paró detrás de su hermano queriendo imitar a su ídolo, sin tener el más mínimo efecto por su dulce rostro— ¡Atsu-chan y yo no lo permitiremos! —Hanabi comenzó a reír.

— Ella es ¡mi! hermana... —indicando con cierta diversión— pero veo que ustedes son mi familia también. —sonriendo con amplitud, toma la cabeza de Yosai y la estruja en como si ella fuera otro muchacho.

— ¡AH, NO! ¡Eres igual de salvaje que aniki!

— Salvaje yo jajajajaaa... espera ¡¿qué?!

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

No pasaba de las diez de la mañana y el sol iluminaba con delicadeza; no obstante la sombra de los árboles era mejor; más reconfortante. Él caminaba delante, sujetando su mano con ternura, sin un atisbo de duda o de que la soltaría pronto. Observar su espalda y cabellos negros meciéndose con la brisa le hacía sentir apacible, protegida... afortunada. Tal como la primera vez que la salvó en el colegio.

El silencio no era incómodo, pero ella no podía calmar su corazón. Latía cada vez más fuerte, mucho más que antes.— ((Debe estar molesto... aún.)) —y con ese pensamiento bajó la mirada y movió sus dedos de forma involuntaria. Él se detuvo. Giró la cabeza y se topó con aquella delicada y fina muchacha. Él era un adulto, sin duda alguna tenía en claro las emociones que florecían cada vez que la tenía cerca... o lejos. Y aún así no podía evitar preguntarse cómo pasó.

— Sasuke-kun yo quiero...

— Shhh —elevó sus perlas y se topó con aquellos ónix de brillo particular que la miraban con seguridad, calidez y amor puro. Sus suaves labios se abrieron para expresar con tanto afán aquella disculpa, pero no pudo. Sasuke posó su dedo sobre ellos... o más bien, casi tocando la piel rosada de su boca. Clara señal de que mantenga el silencio como hasta ahora había pasado mientras caminaban lejos de ojos curiosos.— Perdóname.

Una simple palabra que destelló en su mirada tanta confusión como estupefacción.

— Pensar que te irías de mi lado me llenó de _ésa_ soledad. —agachó sus párpados y sostuvo sus manos con firmeza; Hinata podía sentir un ligero, casi indetectable, temblor— ((¿Esta... nervioso?))

— Toda mi infancia la pasé con Itachi. Ya en secundaria empecé a distanciarme por los trabajos que teníamos, pero nunca dejé de preocuparme por él. Para cuando ingresé a la universidad, verlo era casi imposible. —ella estaba atenta a su habla y no desvió la mirada en ningún momento— Conoció a Konan y supe que era tiempo de irme. Casi toda mi vida la soledad me ha acompañado y no me quejaba de ello. No me importaba si hablaba con los colegas de mi profesión o si salía con mujeres... Hasta hace unos meses.

El trino de las aves era dulce y las hojas de los árboles acompañaban la melodía como si fuera un concierto natural. Sasuke y Hinata estaban en un pequeño sitio de descanso: árboles de copas anchas que proporcionaban sombra abundante, bancas para sentarse y leer un poco, una que otra máquina expendedora de bebidas que era cambiada en cada estación... A esa hora la luz del sol bañaba las flores que exhibían sus colores y diseños con elegancia.

— Al comienzo sentí la necesidad de cuidar de ti porque me recordabas mucho a mi madre. —sus pupilas blancas se sobresaltaron— Pero luego... —Sasuke desvió la mirada. Primera vez que ella veía esa parte dulce y tímida en él.— Tu forma de hablar, tu mirada, tus expresiones... La forma en que intentabas llevar esa carga tú sola. —volvió a posar sus ojos en ella— Me mostraste algo peor que la soledad; algo que no comprendía. Te veías triste, presionada e intimidada, pero nunca dejaste de observar el mundo con humildad. Pensando en los demás. Que, a pesar de no tener a nadie junto a ti, creías que las cosas cambiarían.

— Sasuke-kun.

— Empezaste a llamar mi atención y cuando lo noté, mi corazón se sentía intranquilo si no te tenía frente a mí. Cuando leí la carta que ese idiota de Otsutsuki te escribió...

— ((¡La encontró!))

—... sentía esa angustia de nuevo. Incluso creí que la soledad que me acompañó casi toda la vida, volvería. No la quiero. La única compañía que deseo a mi lado eres tú. —su mirada se tornó nublada y sus labios comenzaron a dibujar una sonrisa tenue.— Te pido perdón por ser un idiota que no pensó en tus emociones. Yo sé lo que es amar a tu familia por sobre todo, pero eso no lo analicé cuando estaba buscándote...!

Ella había escuchado suficiente. Se aproximó de una forma dinámica, se paró de puntillas, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y unió sus labios con los de él; ella estaba sonrojada.

— Esta bien, Sasuke-kun. Estoy muy... muy feliz de que sientas lo mismo que yo, cuando estoy pensando en ti. —sonrió como siempre. Él tosió para recuperar su tono normal de piel— Regresemos. Konan-nee...! ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

La levantó del suelo como si fuera una princesa; su rostro inmutable estaba a unos centímetros del suyo. La miró de perfil, sonrió sutilmente y con total descaro, oculto tras aquel perfecto perfil, expreso: — Ya que ambos sentimos lo mismo, entonces es momento de casarnos. —su rostro se convirtió en un tomate; eso era lo que buscaba. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a forcejear para que la bajara.

— ¡P-p-pero... aún s-soy una estudiante... —él empezó a caminar sin darle importancia a sus palabras—... S-Sasuke-sensei!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**((Un día soleado es muy cálido y llena de vida, pero junto a ella su nombre es incomparable.))**

**((Mi tutor debe aprobar el casamien... Un momento. Sasuke-kun es... ¡es mi tutor!))**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

.

**·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_ FIN _·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·_·*·**

.

.

* * *

_**Da-chan:**__ Yo sé que era con tinte dramático, pero si me pasaba con eso se volvería una novela y lo ¡odiaría! Dx Por ello me fui por este lado, casi comico, sin dejar de ser romántico :3 Espero les haya gustado mucho, porque a mí si me gustó. :D_

_Yo... yo *snif snif* estoy muy feliz de que hayan seguido y apoyado esta... esta historia. Puede que suene algo triste pero... este es el capítulo final de la saga. Toda buena historia debe terminar en algún momento y, pues... *seca sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo* Yo les quería agradecer infinitamente sus __"favorites"__, __"follows"__ y __"reviews"__. Estos tres puntos me ayudaron mucho en la continuación de esta fabulosa historia... en la que fueron partícipes como lectoras._

_Sin ustedes este fic no habría pasado de un simple __oneshot__. *sonríe y caen lágrima del rostro de la escritora...* :'D_

_**Fan A: **__— ¿Tendrá epílogo?_

_**Da-chan: **__— ¡Claro que sí!_

_**Fan C:**__ — Habrá shippeo formal entre Kiba y Hana-chan... ¿o son locuras mía?  
__**Fan A:**__ — ¡¿Y Toneri?! Mi hermoso Itachi aparecerá aunque sea unos segundos, ¿no?  
__**Fan D:**__ — ¿Volvieron a encontrarse con Naruto y sus niños?  
__**Fan B: —**__ Sí le avisaron a Ino y Kisame que todo está bien , ¿verdad?  
__**Fan E:**__ — Chicas... También deben pensar en Shino-kun ('-_-)_

_**Da-chan:**__ — Calma, calma... *expresa nerviosa* No puedo decir nada más sobre el tema. Quiero que, al igual que todos los capítulos, sea una sorpresa.  
Vuelvo a agradecerles su constante apoyo y gran paciencia... *reverencia* Pero no se acongojen. Tengo algunos proyectos en elaboración. Los publicaré cuando lleve avanzado algunos capítulos. Nos leemos dentro de poco, acosadoras mías._

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡reciclado!_**


End file.
